


Own Me for a Month

by Shizaya143



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Basketball, Blackmail, Blowjobs, Boys Kissing, Friends With Benefits, High School, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 33
Words: 81,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shizaya143/pseuds/Shizaya143
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine Daiki school playboy is already bored of high school until a certain new transfer student arrives. Will his boredom finally be fulfilled,when he stumbles upon something he shouldn't have? Blackmail, BoyXBoy, Aokise</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blackmail Me

**Author's Note:**

> BoyXBoy Pairing:Aokise
> 
> Disclaimer:I do not own anything. all rights go to the rightful author

Aomine walked through the halls of his high school, heading towards his first class. He carried his sports bag, which held his uniform and sweats with him, in one hand and his phone in the other. It was only the second of week of school but he was already bored. Tryouts were last week and of course he was placed as a first string almost immediately, which unfortunately disappointed him. He was hoping once he entered high school things would be more of a challenge but it didn't seem that way. All the other first years weren't even close to his skill level and during tryouts he demolished them. The only saving grace was that once official games started her be able go up against upperclassmen for other teams. He hoped they'd be more of a challenge.

Yawning, he made his way through the halls, noticing a few girls standing together, stealing glances at him as he approached them. Some were more discrete than others, but it was obvious that they were more than likely checking him out. Smirking a little, he kept walking. Ever since school started he had built up quite a reputation for himself, considering he had been able to snag a position on the first string team after his first few tryouts. As a result of this he had garnered the attention of many first year girls and every so often he'd approached by one of them hoping that they could have lunch with him, or hang out after class.

Of course, he turned them down. 

It hadn't been because he wasn't interested, he was, but he didn't want, nor need a relationship at the moment. He preferred to play around, see what high school girls had to offer before he tied himself down, after all he was only a freshman.

He slid the door open to his classroom moments later as he made his way inside. He took his usual seat near the back, next to the window without a word to any of the students that were already in class. Most of them were huddled in groups talking about what they did the previous night or what their plans were after school, but Aomine was too tired to care to join in. He had just finished another round of early morning practice and although it had been pointless in his eyes, he still continued to go. He contemplated skipping the next one as he watched the teacher enter the class, but knew he'd get an earful from Satsuki later. Many of the students took their seats quickly before the class politely greeted the man and took their seats, signaling class had started.

"Good Morning class. Today we are welcoming someone new into our class, I know this is last minute but take good care of him." The man said, his expression indifferent as he gestured towards the door where someone stood, although Aomine could only see the person's head. He had heard murmurs from some student that a new student was coming but Aomine hadn't been interested at the time. "You may come in."

Seconds later, a pretty blonde boy entered the classroom. Immediately the room erupted in hush whispers that weren't loud enough to be audible to Aomine, but he could imagine what was being said. Most of the girls ogled the boy that had entered the class. He had stunning blonde hair that matched his amber eye, his face was gorgeous and his body was fit. The uniform pants hugged his legs as the sweater was slightly baggy.

The blonde smiled as he looked around the class room, and Aomine caught the way he lingered on some of the girls as he took in the students. It wasn't obvious, but he still could tell that the new student was sizing up what the class had to offer. With those looks, the pretty boy wouldn't have a problem getting any girl in this class, which from Aomine's eyes, he could care less.

"You may introduce yourself." The teacher told the blonde.

"My name is Kise Ryouta, nice to meet you." he said as he bowed politely. "I transferred from Kanagawa, please take good care of me." There were small greetings from a few members of the class before the teacher spoke up once again. "The seat in the back row is open for you Kise-kun, please take you seat." Nodding, the blonde begun to walk towards the back, before he filled the empty desk that was placed right next Aomine's.

Aomine soon turned his attention back to the window after he watched the new student sit down, not bothering to acknowledge the boy next to him. He wasn't in the mood to befriend a pretty boy like him. For some reason he didn't quite like the boy, maybe it was because it was too damn annoying watching a bunch of girl’s lust over the new student, or because guys like him always seemed to piss him off. All in all, he really didn't have a valid reason to not like the boy, but then again he didn't have one that said he should like him either, right?

The morning went by relatively fast, but then again Aomine had spent half of the class staring out the window.

 

* * *

 

Once the bell rang Aomine finally rose from his seat, he watched as most of the girls made their way towards the back, with their bento's in hand. A few of them approached him, but the rest headed towards the blonde boy next to him.

"Aomine-kun, would you like to eat l-lunch with us?" the girl stuttered. Before Aomine could answer he felt someone tackle him from the back, causing him to be pushed forward.

"Dai-chan, I thought you were going to come to my class to eat lunch today!" the girl whined. Aomine turned around and was met with his childhood friend Satsuki. The girl was wearing her school uniform and carrying a bento box. Aomine rolled his eyes, he would usually prefer to eat by himself on the roof, but since school started the pink haired girl wouldn't stop nagging him about eating lunch together.

He scowled but followed her out of the classroom anyways, glancing back he noted that the girl from before looked slightly sad that he had completely ignored her.

Oh well.

"What was that for?" Aomine said angrily once the two were in the hall.

"Dai-chan you're supposed to hang out with your friends. Not sit on the roof by yourself all the time." She continued to whine. Aomine tried not to roll his eyes at the comment. Usually he liked to eat on the roof, because there was an old basketball court that was up there.

He would eat; play basketball and most of the time fall asleep, but telling the girl in front of him that would do him no good. He would go along with her for the one lunch and eat in her class. The lunch hour went by pretty slowly, listening to Satsuki complaining about classes or talking about upcoming games. By the end he wished he had made an excuse earlier to get out of this lunch.

 

* * *

 

"Dai-chan!" Satsuki said snapping Aomine out of his thoughts "Are you listening!"

"No, what's so important?"

"I heard that the new transfer student used to be a basketball player in his old school." she said excitedly.

This caught the bluenettes attention. He couldn't really imagine a pretty boy like him actually playing basketball.

"Really now." he said, not really showing his real interest in the topic.

"Yeah, you should tell him to join the team, would be a great addition." She suggested to the boy.

Before Satsuki could pursue the matter, the bell rang indicating lunch was over. Getting up Aomine left the class without another word. He walked through the halls back to his class. As he rounded the last corner he stumbled upon something he shouldn't have. He saw Kise towering over a girl, her face covering his, which Aomine assumed they were making out and his school tie slightly undone. Before a few seconds passed he watched Kise gently pushed the girl back, face slightly flushed as amber eyes looked up to meet blue.

Aomine immediately kept walking, acting like nothing happened and entered the class. A few seconds after taking his seat he watched the blonde make his way back in, tie fixed and face with a hint of red, but barely noticeable. He played back the scene that unfolded in the hall only a few minutes ago. He wasn't surprised that the girl was willing to make out with the blonde; he himself admitted that the blonde was attractive. What surprised him was the blonde doing that stunt on the first day of school. The act somewhat reminded him of himself, but for some reason it didn't fit the boy.

His thoughts were yet again interrupted when he felt something hit him and noticed a small ball of paper on the floor next to his desk. He bent down a picked it up, opening it as the teacher finally entered the class.

**Don't tell anyone.**

Before he could respond the teacher started the lesson, resulting in Aomine having to wait after school to talk to the blonde.

The last bell of the day finally rang and most of the students, and the teacher were out of the class in a few minutes. Soon the class was only a few students and the two at the back. Kise got up and was about to leave the class before he felt a hand grab his wrist.

"Oi, where do you think you're going?" Aomine said obviously annoyed.

"Home." the blonde responded

"You're not leaving until you give me an explanation about your little note." Aomine said as he held up the piece of paper. A devious smirk appeared on his face as he continued. "What? You didn't want me to tell anyone you were already banging someone, on your first day of school?" he asked. He doubted the blonde would go any further with the girl from earlier but he could care less.

"Is that any of your business?" the blonde asked, neither accepting nor denying the accusation.

"No, but it doesn't fucking mean I wouldn't tell anyone."

Amber eyes narrowed a bit before the boy sighed as he realized that Aomine wanted something. "Fine, what do I have to do prevent you from telling anyone?" Aomine thought about it for a minute before responding.

"Do anything I tell you for the rest of the month." He finally said.

Kise's eyes slightly widened at the demand before responding.

"What? Did you just make that up? I'm not going to be your damn slave. Much less for a month." Kise brushed the demand off like it was impossible for him to even attempt to do it.

"Fine then, guess I'll just tell ev-" Aomine begun, but pale hands covered his mouth before he finished the sentence. The tanned boy watched as Kise battled with himself before making up his mind. The hand from his mouth was taken off and the blonde turned around. Heading out of the class he responded.

"Deal."


	2. Let the Game Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything! All rights to the rightful author!

Aomine was tired. He had had practice every morning and after school for the past week and now it was really taking a toll on him. He crawled out of bed and made his way downstairs. He was greeted by his mother cooking breakfast and his father sitting at the table reading a newspaper as he drank his coffee.

This was probably the only time of day where he would see his parents, since they both worked late and Aomine would already be asleep by the time they got home. He didn't mind though, he had gotten used to coming home to an empty house. Every now and then he would bring home someone for a quick fuck. He wasn't the type of guy to let them stay the night and by the time his parents got home they were already long gone.

As he finished his breakfast, he grabbed his school bag, which held his gym clothes, and said his good-byes to his parents. Leaving his house he started to walk to school.

"Dai-chan." he heard a cheerful voice call his name. Turning around he watched as Satsuki ran to catch up to him. Once they were finally walking side by side they started to talk. Most of their conversation on the walk to school revolved around upcoming practices or other basketball related topics.

"I think we have a good team though, I'm really excited to see how you guys work together!" Satsuki said happily. Aomine wasn't sure why the girl was excited. Sure, the first string team was probably made up of the best players in the school, but they were still no match for him.

"I wonder if Kise-kun will try out." she continued. Aomine had almost forgotten about the pretty boy blonde. After yesterday he hadn't really thought about what had happened after school. He had to admit he was surprised that the boy accepted his request but he was also glad. For the next month he could order him around without worry. He would probably make the blonde do his homework every night for the next month or order him to wait in line for lunch while he relaxed on the roof, he couldn't wait.

"Huh, like that pretty boy would make it on the team, he probably couldn't even beat a third string." Aomine responded.

"Aw, Dai-chan don't be so mean to Kise-kun." Satsuki scolded after hearing Aomine's respond. As the two kept walking they soon could see the front gates of the school. As they made their way closer to it they noticed an unusual amount of girls crowding. A few minute later they arrived at the gates and finally saw what all the fuss was about. A long limo was parked at the front of the school and as the door opened Aomine caught a glance at who was inside, Kise Ryouta. He watched as the blonde made his way out of the limo and flashed a smile at his adoring fan girls.

"Oi, Kise don't forget I'm picking you up after school." a voice was heard from inside the limo and Aomine caught a glimpse of who it was. The man was wearing a black suit and seemed to be in his early twenties. He had light brown hair and blue eyes which made him look quite handsome. He watched as Kise responded cheerfully with a yes and closed the limo door as he said goodbye to the ma. Kise watched the car drive off, when it was out of sight he turned around and met stunning dark blue eyes. The two stared the other down until Aomine felt a tug on his uniform and look to see it was Satsuki.

"Bye, Dai-chan. I'm heading to class now." she said when he finally looked though the two weren't in the same class, their relationship was still strong as it had always been. They had been best friend for the longest time, since they were kids. He thought it was funny when they had gotten older how many people thought they were a couple. It's not that he didn't think Satsuki would be a good girlfriend, but he looked at her more as a sister than a lover, and he knew she felt the same.

Nodding, Aomine watched as the girl headed for the school with a few others from her class. As he turned back he saw that the group of girls had completely surrounded the blonde. Deciding he would just wait for class to talk to him he made his way inside as well.

Aomine walked into the class and took his usual seat at the back. He didn't bother talking to Kise since had walked into the class with many fan girls at his side. The morning went by fast and he didn't say much to the boy next to him. Soon lunch time came around and he stood from his seat. He watched the blonde took out a bento from his school bag and placed it in front of himself ready to eat. Before he could though, Aomine grabbed the chopsticks out of his hands and plopped one of the various things from the box into his mouth.

"This is really good." Aomine said as he continued to eat out of the blonde's bento.

"What do you want?" Kise demanded.

"I was going to ask you to go but me some lunch but this will do." Aomine said as he picked up the box.

Grabbing the box out of the boys hands Kise guarded it protectively. Aomine almost laughed at the boys actions.

Aomine finally raised his two hand in defeat and said "Fine, fine. Just go get me something to eat at the cafeteria" he said as he pulled out a few hundred yen and placed it on the desk.

His patience was starting to wear already and now all he wanted was lunch.

He watched as the boy looked at the yen before looking up at him, making eye contact.

"Why should I?"

"Heh, funny." Aomine said clearly not amused.

Leaning down he whispered into the blonde's ear. "You're really testing my patience you know. Keep it up and your secret will be out before you know it."

Feeling the boy shiver beneath his Aomine smirked in victory and stood up straight. He put his hands in his pockets and looked down at the blonde.

"Buy my lunch and meet me on the roof." he ordered before he headed to the stairs that lead to the roof of the school. Finally arriving Aomine smiled; this was one of the only places where he could truly relax and think clearly.

Though it was a bit old Aomine didn't mind. The roof was surrounded with a cement wall that came up to Aomine's waist, which meant he could easily look over to see the school grounds below. His favorite thing about the place was the old basketball court. The lines of the court itself were faded and the basketball nets were ripped after many years of use.

As he leaned against the wall next to the door leading to the roof he relaxed. The sun hit him and he closed his eyes about to drift off to sleep before he heard the door open.

"Hey, are you here?” He heard a voice say. Aomine's eyes shot open at the voice and looked up to see the blonde with one hand holding his bento and another holding a packaged onigiri.

"Here." said the boy before throwing the package to him. Aomine watched as the boy took a spot next to him and started to eat his bento. He was a bit surprised why the blonde had sat down with him.

"Aren't you going to go back to the class?" Aomine asked wondering why the blonde was still there. He watched the blonde slightly blush at the comment before his face of in difference appeared on his face again.

"Can I not eat here?" Kise asked.

Laughing a bit Aomine responded "'Course not, but after yesterday I would assume you would want to avoid me."

The blonde said nothing.

"So yesterday..." Aomine started with a smirk on his face. "I never thought you were into girls like that." he finished. 

"I don’t recall ever telling you my type." Kise stated.

What he was referring to was the type of girl Kise had been making out with. She was cute, but he would assume Kise would go for someone more, mature. Aomine would imagine Kise going for the type of girls he would go for, beautiful and big breasted.

"Besides, I'm not interested in the type of girls that you are into, Aomine-kun." Kise added. Aomine stopped eating the ongiri and turned his attention fully to the blonde.

"How do you know what type of girls I'm into?" He asked. There was a moments a silence before he smirked and continued.

"Better yet how do you know my name, I don't recall telling you it."

He watched as the blonde’s eyes slightly widened and he stopped eating before he let his bangs cover his face. Looking down at the bento in his hand he answered Aomine's question.

"Don't flatter yourself." Kise started "Some girls ate lunch with me yesterday and were asking me questions about my old school, so of course I asked about this school and I heard about you. _Aomine Daiki the school playboy._ " Kise responded and looked up to meet Aomine's eyes. Aomine mentally frowned at the explanation he was hoping for some indication from the blonde that he was slightly curious about him.

"They also told me you play around with many girls but are never serious about anyone." Kise said as he continued to eat his lunch.

"Heh, guess you could say that?" Aomine said after he heard the comment.

They sat in silence as they finished their lunch and soon the blonde was got up and straightened up his uniform. Aomine as well got up and did the same. Kise made his way towards the door before he felt a firm hand grab his wrist.

"Let me go." Kise demanded but he soon felt a warm breath next to his ear. Aomine smirked at the response from the boy, how his whole body froze, he was starting to like teasing the blonde.

"Don't you have someone else you could fuck around with?" Kise said bitterly.

"Why do you know so much about me?” Aomine said as he laughed at the comment.

It was true, he did have other people he could do this with but the difference was everyone else would submit to this kind of teasing easily unlike the blonde. He pulled the boys wrist and soon Kise was against the wall with one of Aomine's hands blocking Kise from the door.

"Could it be that you're interested in me?" he asked as a smirk crossed his face.

"Me? Interested in you?" Kise said with a laugh. "Sorry but the only reason I'm here is because I hoped you would forget about yesterday, Aomine-kun."

Aomine felt a slight stab at the comment.

"Really? Well that doesn't seem to be the case right now, does it?" Aomine said as he leaned in to whisper into the blonde’s ear. He could feel the boy shiver beneath him again and he continued.

"You're turned on right now."

"You’re wrong." Kise shot back.

"Am I? If I ordered you to make out with me right now would you hesitate?" He asked knowing the blonde wouldn't.

Leaning down Aomine looked into the blonde’s eyes and was about to capture those soft lips before they heard the roof door open again.

"Dai-chan?" He heard Satsuki ask.

"Fuck." Aomine murmured before turning toward the voice and taking his hand off the wall that had been blocking the shorter boy.

"What is it Satsuki?" He demanded pushing both his hands in his pocket as he did so. If the girl had seen what they were just about to do she hadn't said anything about it.

"I just wanted to tell you there is going to be a small meeting after school with the first strings." she informed him.

"Damn, I thought that we were going to go home after school, I have to tell Misa not to come over then." he said as he followed the girl off the roof with so much as a look at the blonde he had left behind.

As he walked down the stairs he thought about what had just happened on the roof.

_This month's going to be fun._


	3. Challenge

It was finally Friday and Kise was more than glad that the week was coming to a close. He was currently in his kitchen making something to eat before he headed to school. In the morning his parents were already gone by the time he woke up and most of time he was the only one at home. Both his older sisters had already moved out and were living on their own. Hearing a honk from the driveway Kise finished his breakfast, grabbed his gym and school bag and left.

Outside was parked a long black limo. Kise opened the door of the limo and sat down. Inside waiting for him was a man in his early twenties with brown hair and blue eyes. He smiled at the blonde and greeted him.

"Morning, Kise-kun." the man said.

"Good Morning, Toma-kun." Kise replied to his manager.

Since he had started school almost every day Toma-kun would drive him to school and pick him up. The reason was because usually after school he had a modeling job and it was easier to be picked up from the school. As for in the morning Kise had insisted that he didn't need a ride but Toma wouldn't take no for an answer.

Kise leaned back in the seat and thought about the week's events. The first couple of days of school had been anything short of a living hell and it was all because of one boy, Aomine Daiki. After Aomine had blackmailed him into doing things for him; Kise decided it would be better to try to make friends with the boy, but sadly it didn't turn out the way he wanted.

Kise recalled the time on the roof where Aomine had been whispering dirty thing to him and he started to blush. He had never met someone so up front about being interested in him. The way the boy had pinned him to the wall and ordered him to make out with him. If they hadn't been interrupted Kise probably would have.

"We're here." he heard his manager say

Snapping out of his previous thoughts Kise looked out the window and realized they were indeed already at his school. Biding the man goodbye he grabbed his bags and exited the limo. Yet again he was greeted with a hoard of girls and it took him a few minutes to pry them off. He made his way to his class as he continued to recall the week.

After the encounter on the roof Kise had tried to avoid Aomine the best he could. It's not that he wasn't attracted to the boy, quite the opposite but he didn't like the way the boy could whisper in his ear and he would immediately fall for him. For the past two day he actually succeeded not talking to the boy as much. The only real conversation was when Aomine asked him to do his homework for him.

Finally arriving in the class he stepped inside only hoping that he would be able to go through one more day of avoiding Aomine. It was finally the end of the day and Aomine headed to the gym for after school practice. As he entered he noticed a familiar mop of blonde hair talking to some third strings at one end of the gym. Walking over to the bench, where Satsuki was currently sitting, he dropped his school bag next to it. He had noticed that Kise was trying to avoid him for the past couple day and it annoyed him. No one ignored Aomine Daiki.

"Oi, what's going on?" Aomine asked the pink hair girl. She looked up from her clipboard and followed Aomine's gaze to the end of the gym and saw exactly what he was referring to.

"Oh, Kise-kun is going to try out for the team today. He asked the coach and he said it was fine." She said "But he only has this practice to show off his skills because games start next week." She finished as she put down the clipboard and stood up.

"Huh, like he would even make it." Aomine scoffed. When he first tried out it only took him the first practice to make the team, but he was an exception. The other freshmen had to go to all three tryouts and in the end, none of them made it. Aomine could hardly imagine the blonde making the team with just one practice. Satsuki blew into her whistle, getting the attention of all the players in the gym and motioned for them to come over.

"Welcome everyone, today we will be playing a scrimmage game against third and second strings. The first strings can sit out this one." She said as she picked up the clipboard and read the names of the team members on each team.

"Momoi- san, we're missing one player." a player from the third string team informed her.

"Oh, don't worry I have someone that will fill the spot." She said as she motioned to the blonde that had been standing to the side to come over.

"Everyone, this is Kise Ryouta-kun he will be a new player on this team." She told the players. "Since he just transferred in and missed tryouts we will be having this little scrimmage game to see if he's cut out to be a first, second or third string."

The other players nodded at Satsuki's explanation and made their way to different sides of the court, ready for the game. Aomine sat on the sidelines with the other first strings leaning against the wall as he watched the players on the court get ready for the game. Hearing the whistle being blown again the ball was thrown up into the air and the players jumped.

Immediately the ball was grabbed by a second string player and he started to dribble it to the other side of the court. Aomine watched as the player quickly passed all the third string players and was about to shoot. Before he could though, the blonde was in front of him.

He watched as the second string faked shooting and instead did a layup.

For the remainder of the first half the second strings scored basket after basket. By half time the score was 34-6 in favor of the second string. By this time Aomine had not even bother in watching how the game would turn out. He was hoping for the blonde to show at least some sort of skill that would surprise him, but no such luck.

For Kise the game had started out pretty good, he wanted to observe his opponents and work with the other third strings instead of him only scoring. The problem was that most of his teammates were either scared of the ball or were bad at keeping the ball once they had gotten it. Some of them weren't bad and had at least managed to score a few baskets in the first half. But he had been holding back the whole time and was starting to get tried. He looked over to the second string bench he could heard some of the players.

"Hah, so much for the new player, I bet he could even score if we handed the ball to him." He heard someone say.

"Yeah, by the end of the game we could probably double our points, maybe triple." Another said as they all laughed.

At hearing the statements Kise's eyes narrowed.

 _Tch, bastards._  

He made his way to his teammates on the bench and motioned for them to listen to him. They all huddled around and Kise could see many of them were at their limit, already panting and tired.

"Okay, I have a plan." He said "All you guys have to do is pass me the ball when you get it."

The second half started and immediately the second string had control of the ball. Kise blocked the player from passing him and soon knocked the ball out of his hands. Grabbing it, he dribbled the ball down the court, but was soon blocked by one of the other players. Kise faked shooting and instead did a layup, which had been one of the moves he had watched one of the second string players previously do. Landing on his two feet he turned around and smiled at the other players slightly shocked faces.

"That little shit." Aomine whispered from the sidelines as his saw the blonde’s smiling face, Kise had been holding back.

Kise started to score point after point with layups, three pointers, and dunks. As the game started to come to an end a timeout was called with only a minute left and the third string player nearly catching up with 42-40 in favor of second strings. Kise was surprised when some of the third strings had finally gotten some confidence and scored some baskets during the second half as well.

Aomine had been watching the whole time and was pissed. He noticed how Kise and his teammates were smiling and patting each other on their backs. It made him mad, they were being too touchy with the boy and he didn't like it. He was the only one who could make Kise smile or to tease him. Getting up from his spot next to the wall he head over to Satsuki.

"Put me in." he demanded.

"But Dai-chan there's only one min-"she started before she was cut off again.

"Don't care, just put me in." he ordered again.

Kise was feeling pretty confident going into the last minute. His teammates had finally started to show their skills and with only a minute to go they might have a chance.

"Player change." he heard and turned to see who was changing in. He was met with someone he wasn't expecting, Aomine Daiki. The whistle was blown and the Kise's team had the ball, he started to dribble to the end of the court and scored within seconds. Turning back he noticed that Aomine had barely been able to catch up to him.

_So much for being worried._

They were finally leading with 42-43 and with less than a minute to go Kise was starting to become confident. The second strings passed the ball to Aomine and Kise watched as the blunette made his way down the court. Kise quickly stood in front of the boy blocking him from passing. He smirked at the taller boy, as to say:

**Game over. I won.**

The clock counted down and Kise knew there was nothing Aomine could do. Aomine took the ball and threw it; Kise's eyes widened as the ball hit the backboard and went in.

"Don't get ahead of yourself." he said as the blonde watched his with wide eyes.

The whistle blew and Kise watched the players soon filed out of the gym, grabbing their bags and headed to the changing room. Aomine also left the court and headed over to where Satsuki was.

"Hey, want to go to Maji Burger?" he heard Aomine ask the pink haired girl.

"Aw, sorry Dai-chan I already have plans." she apologized to the taller boy.

Kise slowly snapped out of his daze and headed to where he had left his school bag. He could help but feel a bit happy about what had just happened. He had never seen a shot like that before and it gave him shivers as he recalled it. Even though he didn't like the boy he couldn't help but smile about how high Aomine's skill level was. He wanted to see more.

Making his way to the changing room Kise changed out of his shorts and back into his school uniform. Almost everyone had left already and the changing room was nearly empty. As Kise was mid-way through changing out of his uniform he heard the door open again and turned to see who it was. He saw a sweaty Aomine make his way to the locker that held his change of clothes.

Kise wasn't one to stare but he could help but take a look at the boy, thankfully his back was to the blonde. He watched as the boy striped his shirt and Kise noticed Aomine lean muscles.

 _Damn, why does a bastard like him get such an amazing body like that?_  Kise thought. Finally finishing changing Kise was about to leave the changing room before he was stopped by a voice.

"Oi." Kise heard the husky voice say, and he knew who it was. Turning he was meet with a very appealing sight. Aomine was in the middle of changing. His school dress shirt was completely unbuttoned which showed off his whole upper body and his pants were a bit unzipped.

"Yes." Kise said as he tried to keep his eyes on Aomine's eyes.

"What are you doing after this?" Aomine asked as he continued to dress.

"Nothing really, why?" Kise asked the boy. Today was one of the only days where he didn't have modeling after school. He had informed his manager beforehand that he would be trying out for the team today which meant that he was free.

"Want to grab something to eat?" Aomine asked finally fully dressed and grabbed his bags

"Sure." Kise said as he thought it wouldn't hurt to get something to eat with the boy, it couldn't be that bad, could it?


	4. Play with Me

Aomine finally sat down with a tray in his hand. In the seat across from him was a cheerful blonde smiling as he also sat down in the booth. They were now eating dinner in Maji burger. He was quite surprised that the blonde had agreed to the request after what had happened this week, but then again he guess it was because Kise was trying to be nice. Either that or he had nothing else to do on a Friday night.

Aomine wondered if the blonde hated him, considering what had happened this week he wouldn't blame him. The blonde had been an easy tease and he wondered how much Kise was willing to endure. It turned him on a little, at the thought that the blonde would have listened to him that day on the roof.

"Damn, Satsuki." he muttered under his breath. If only it had been a few minute later that would have been fine.

"So, when did you start playing basketball?" Aomine asked as he popped a fry into his mouth. He watched the blonde somewhat hesitated before he responded.

"I started when I was in middle school, second year." he said. The information slightly surprised Aomine. Of course for him he had been naturally gifted, but considering that the boy had only started a couple of years ago he had to admit the boy was good. Really good. Though he was surprised he didn't show it in his face only nodding to Kise's answer.

"Now I get to ask you a question." Kise said with a smile on his face. Aomine looked at the boy and smirked, so Kise wanted to play.

"Fine." Aomine responded as he waited for the blonde to ask him a question.

"That girl, ahh Momoi I think it was; who is she to you? A fuck buddy? Or girlfriend?" the blonde asked. Aomine slightly laughed at the statement, he looked at the blondes face trying to find something in those amber eyes, but Kise only went on eating as he waited for Aomine's answer.

"Girlfriend?" Aomine asked before he responded

"No, even though Satsuki does look like the type of girls I'm into were just friends. I've known her my whole life, she's more like a sister." he finished. He watched the blonde just nod at the response.

"Now my turn..." Aomine said as he took a sip of his drink. "Who's that man who dropped you off the other day?" Kise almost laughed at the question.

"You noticed." he asked a smirk playing on his face.

Aomine realized that he had just told the blonde he had noticed him arriving to school.

"Tch, course I did, with you getting dropped off in that huge ass limo, who wouldn't?" Aomine said back slightly irritated.

"Who is he? A rich guy you're fucking to get some cash out of?" the tanned boy asked.

At the statement Kise slightly furrowed his eyebrows.

_Of course not, who did he think I was a whore?_  Kise thought as he looked over at a smirking Aomine. He wasn't going to back down; he knew the boy was just teasing him. His expression soon turned back into a smile as looked up to Aomine.

"And if he was?" Kise said leaning forward as he propped his two elbows on the table as he rested his head on his hands.

Aomine knew that the blonde wasn't being serious, but even so he was slightly mad at the thought that the blonde might be playing around with men like that. He leaned forward so that their faces were only inches apart now.

"I would call you a little slut." he answered.

He watched the blonde pushed back from the table with a small blush.

"Tch, well I'm not, he's only my manager." he said as he continued to eat his meal. Aomine was glad about the blonde's response, but also raised an eyebrow at it.

_Manager? Why would he need something like that?_

"Why do-" he started before the blonde stopped him.

"Nice try, but it's my turn." he said with a smile.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" he asked trying not to blush. In truth Kise had never been this up front like this before. Then again he had never met some like Aomine before.

"No." Aomine simply said back "I don't have a girlfriend." He said back, making sure to say _girlfriend_  slower than the other word to tell Kise he didn't have a girlfriend, but maybe something else. His little plan work as he noticed how the blonde's eyes narrowed at after hearing the answer. Before the boy could ask again he interrupted him.

"So answer my question now, why do you have a manager?' Aomine asked

"Well he's..." Kise trailed off still a bit unsure if he wanted to tell Aomine that he was a model.

"He's my manager because I'm a model." the blonde said knowing the boy would eventually find out.

He heard a whistle from the other side of the table and looked up to see a smirking Aomine.

"Damn a model, that pretty hot." Aomine stated like it was a natural thing to say.

Kise again had to suppress a blush. It wasn't that he hadn't had anyone hit on him before but the way Aomine did it was completely different.

Because he was a model he had been asked out many times before but unlike Aomine the women or men that asked him out were not as up front as Aomine. The girls would probably give him some homemade chocolates and confess to him and the men would usually try to buy the most expensive things for him. Though, Aomine hadn't done any of that Kise couldn't help but be drawn to the boy. How the boy would dominate him and order him around. it sounded kind of kinky but Kise somewhat liked it.

Snapping out of his thoughts he turned his attention back to Aomine and realized that the blunette was waiting for him to ask his question. He already knew what he was going to ask  _if Aomine had anyone he was doing it with._

His last question was answered, but it was what Aomine implied in it that forced him to ask this question. He knew the boy was probably playing around with other girls, maybe other guy, but he wanted to confirm that. It also made him wonder if he was just another person to fuck around with before the boy got bored and move on. He could tell by Aomine's reaction to the last answer that the boy at least had some interest in him. But what was he to Aomine?

Kise knew he was over thinking the situation too much given that he had only met the boy this week. Of course the blunette didn't have any feeling for him, they barely knew each other. But one thing Kise did know was that he did have a bit of an attraction to the boy. Whether that may just be lust or something more.

"I guess I have to be more specific about the next question." he started before he took a sip of his drink

"Do you have anyone you're fucking at the moment." Kise finally asked knowing he was being as blunt as possible.

Aomine laughed a little at the statement but answered anyway. For the first couple of weeks of school he had to admit he had been a bit sex deprived. Since the summer had consisted mostly of him playing basketball or spending time with Satsuki. Now though, he only played around the days he didn't have anything going on.

"Yea, a few people." Aomine said with a knowing smirk. "But don't worry I could always make some time for you, if you're interested?" Aomine said in a low seductive voice.

The blonde felt a bit of jealously at the response but stayed quite.

"It's my turn now." Aomine said as he finished the last of his meal.

"When did you lose your virginity." Aomine asked Kise almost choke on one of the fries.

Seriously?

Kise was a bit taken back at the question. The reason being was because he couldn't answer the question. In truth Kise hadn't lost his virginity yet.

_Damn what was he going to say?_ he thought as he took a sip of his drink. Sure Kise had played around with others before but he had never going past kissing or small touches. He knew the boy in front of him would laugh if he told the truth, of course he would after all the remarks and suggestive comment the two exchanged.

Taking a deep breath Kise decided it would be now or never.

"Well, I've actua-" he started to say before he was interrupted.

"Kise?" the person asked and Kise looked from the booth he was sitting at. He was met with green orbs that were covered with frames that fit the boys face well.

* * *

  
"Midorima-cchi!" Kise said, completely forgetting about the previous conversation he had had with Aomine.

"I didn't know you were in the area Kise?" the green haired boy asked.

"Well, actually I live in Tokyo now, I moved here for high school." the blonde said cheerfully a wide smile gracing his face.

"I'm so glad to see you again Midorima-cchi!" he finished.

"Hn, yeah you too." the green haired boy said

"Shin-chan!" the black-haired boy said "Who is this blonde? Are you cheating on me?"

"What are you talking about Takao?" Midorima asked a little annoyed.

"Kise-kun, was it?" the boy said turning and glaring at the blonde.

"How do you know Shin-chan? and why are you calling him a cute nickname? Only I can do that!" the boy all but yelled at the blonde.

Aomine also waited for the response from the blonde.

_How did they know each other?_ he thought.

"M-Midorima-cchi and I are just friends from middle school." Kise stuttered, somewhat scared at the look Takao was giving him at the moment.

"Shin-chan! I-is this your ex?" Takao said with crocodile tears starting to appear in his eyes. The statement made everyone focus their attention at the teary-eyed boy.

"A-Are you guys back together now? I don't blame you, he's cute an-" Takao continued on before he was interrupted by a loud sound. It was caused by Aomine putting down his drink a little too loudly.

"Oi, Kise who is he to you?" the blunette demanded. Kise was slightly taken back at the question. He almost smiled when he realized Aomine was a bit jealous at the statement.

"Oh, Midorima-cchi is just a friend from middle school. He moved away during second year though." the blonde said simply.

"S-So you guys were never together?" Takao said finally wiping away his tiny tears.

"No, I would never go out with an idiot like Kise". the green haired boy said.

"Mou, don't be so mean!" Kise said pretending to be hurt.

"So is this your boyfriend?" Takao said as he continued to eat his food. Kise followed Takao's eyes and realized he was referring to Aomine. Kise was slightly surprised at the question but quickly hid his embarrassment and answered.

"No, Aomine -kun is just a friend from school." Kise said staring anywhere but at Aomine . Trying to steer the conversation away from the topic Kise asked a question as well.

"But I didn't know that Midorimacchi had a boyfriend! How long have you guys been together."

"We're not together."

"Huh, but I thoug-" Kise started to say

"Don't say that Shin-chan." Takao said to boy before he turned to Kise "He's just shy."

"Whatever." Midorima said as he rolled his eyes.

"Let's just go." he said as he pulled Takao along with him to another booth.

"By the way Kise, did you tell Kagami you're in Tokyo now?" Midorima asked.

Aomine turned to see what the blonde would say. He didn't know who that was or how this person was related to Kise. His eyes slightly narrowed at the sight of Kise, the blonde was smiling. Genuinely smiling at the mention of this person's name.

"No, I'll wait til I see Kagami-cchi myself." the blonde said happily before waving a good bye to Midorima. Pushing the thought to the back of his mind, Aomine tried to tell himself he didn't care. The blonde model was just someone to entertain him. Why should he care about Kise relations with other people?

"Should we head home now?" Kise suggested and Aomine suddenly realized they were alone again. Without an answer Aomine got up and threw out his garbage as Kise follow closely behind.

Once they were outside they started to walk home. The two walked in silence for a few minutes before a small ringing started coming from Kises bag. Realizing it was his phone Kise pulled it out and checked the message he had gotten. It was from one of the first years that he had exchanged number with earlier. Aomine leaned over when he saw Kise looking at his phone.

"Oi, give me your phone." Aomine ordered

"Huh?" Kise said a bit surprised at the sudden demand.

"I said give me your phone. That's an order Kise." Aomine repeated, annoyance clearly heard in his voice.

Deciding it wasn't that big of a deal Kise handed the phone over. A few minutes later the phone was thrown back at the blonde. Catching it Kise looked through his phone and realized all the numbers he had gotten from his team mates earlier were deleted.

"Hey! Why did you delete all the new numbers?" The phone yelled at the blunette.

"Tch, shut up." Aomine said back to the whining blonde. Kise would've kept complaining when he noticed something. A new contact had been added to his phone. Aomine Daiki. It read. Smiling Kise slipped his phone back into his pocket and continued to walk along side Aomine.  


* * *

 

"This is my stop." Kise said as they stood in front of this house. Turning to leave Kise was stopped with a hand on his wrist.

"You didn't answer my question yet." Aomine said. Kise froze at the statement.

Shit. He remembered.

"So? Are you going to answer it." Aomine asked. Kise wasn't sure what to do. Turning around Kise tried to mask his nervousness with a fake smile.

"Ah, what was it again?" Kise asked hoping to stall a bit more.

"When did you lose your virginity?" Aomine asked with a smirk.

"Or better yet, have you lost your virginity yet?" Aomine waited for a response but what he got wasn't what he was expecting.

The blonde had leaned forward and pulled Aomine's school tie down, causing the taller teen to be pulled down into an unexpected kiss. He felt the blondes tongue push against his lips waiting to be granted access. Though he was caught by surprise Aomine soon caught on and dominated the kiss instead pushing his own tongue into the blonde's month.

As the Kise was broken Aomine didn't let the blonde go just yet and he pulled the boy back for another steamy kiss, exploring Kise's mouth thoroughly this time.

"Nhh!" the blonde moaned and soon pulled away. As the kiss was broken a string of saliva still connected the two. Pulling back Kise was slightly short of breath and an evident blush was on his cheeks, where as Aomine stood there with a happy smirk on his face.

"Does that answer your question?" Kise asked before he turned and headed towards house not sparing the blunette another look. Aomine watched the blonde leave, leaving him alone. He couldn't help but smirk wider as he pushed his two hands in his pocket.

"Yea, it does. And I'll make sure I'll be the one to change it." he murmured to himself before he started to walk home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this chapter! I would love to read your thoughts about it! I will be updating sooner now and new chapter will be a bit of a jealous Kise.


	5. Friends?

The weekend went by fast, too fast if you asked Kise. Luckily Kise had been able to forget about the incident on Friday relatively easily. He had a lot of homework to catch up on plus he had few photo shoots, which kept him beyond busy throughout the weekend. But now it was Monday which meant school, fan girls and  _him._

Rolling up to the school the blonde exited the limo and was once again greeted with fan girls.

 _Don't these girls ever get tired_? he thought as he tried to get away.

After a while Kise escaped and made his way to class. Finally arriving, he let his eyes scan over the room until he spotted a mop of dark blue hair resting on the desk next to his. As Kise approached his desk he glanced over to see the boy peacefully sleeping on his desk. Arms supporting his head as he rested. Slipping into his seat, Kise took out his notebook and focused on something other than the sleeping bluenette next to him.

Soon the bell rang, and surprisingly Aomine hadn't awoken by the loud noise. Kise wasn't sure if he should be relived or annoyed about it. Eventually the teacher started the lesson and he forgot about his pervious thoughts.

Sometime during second period Aomine was awoken by their history teacher. The man had slammed the meter stick he was holding on the teacher's desk and yelled across the class room at the boy. Slowly but surely Aomine woke up from the noise and rubbed his sleepy eyes. Kise had to admit the scene was somewhat cute, how he looked so innocent waking up. Though, it didn't last long when the teacher continued to yell.

"Aomine, I will not tolerate you sleeping in my class." the teacher said as glared at the basketball player. The blonde thought for sure the boy would get a detention, but somehow Aomine talked his way out of one.

 _Sly bastard_ he thought, but he was sure he would've probably tried to do the same thing if he was caught sleeping. Not that he would in the first place.

Soon lunch rolled around and everyone grabbed their lunches and formed little groups around the class. Kise slowly got up hoping to escape the classroom befor-

"Kise." he heard a husky voice say when he was in the door way of the class. Turning around slowly the blonde smiled.

"Is there something you need, Aomine-kun." he asked knowing his plan of escaping had failed.

Before the bluenette could say anything though a girl burst through the doorway Kise was standing in, successfully pushing him out of the way. Kise watched as the girl approached the tanned boy without acknowledging him.

She walked up to Aomine and clung onto the boys arms. Kise couldn't really hear what the two were saying but he did notice how the girl leaned closer to the tanned boy and how Aomine placed an arm around her waist as she did so. Kise tried not to stare at the pair but he couldn't help but be a bit annoyed. The girl was small and cute, she had wavy hair that fell to her shoulders and more importantly she had huge breast. Just Aomine's type.

Kise didn't notice when Aomine released the girl and headed over toward him, only until the tanned boy was in front of him did he snap out of his thoughts. He watched as the boy pulled out a few hundred yen and tossed it to him. Catching them Kise knew what Aomine wanted him to do, go by some lunch.

"Meet me on the roof, pretty boy." Aomine said as he passed him and exited it.

Kise exited as well and headed to the cafeteria to buy lunch for the boy. Everything seemed fine, Aomine was treating him normally. Kise wasn't sure how to take it, was that a good or bad thing? Did Aomine want to forget about the kiss, or was he not saying anything because he actually cared about his relationship with him. Kise highly doubted the latter option; of course Aomine didn't care about their relationship. If he had, he wouldn't be such an ass all the time.

As he finished buying Aomine lunch, he pulled out some more money to buy himself lunch as well. He hadn't had time to make lunch this morning. When he was finished buying the two lunches he headed towards the roof. Once he had reached the top of the stairs that lead to the roof he pushed the door open. He was greeted with a sweaty Aomine dunking a basketball into the old basket. The bluenette hung on the rim for a few seconds before he let go and landed on his two feet.

The boy was still wearing his school uniform, which consisted of a button up shirt a sweater and some black pants. Wiping a bead of sweat from his forehead Aomine walked towards the blonde.

"Wanna play?" the boy asked. The simple question surprised Kise. Play with Aomine? He remembered back to his defeat on Friday. How he had wanted to play him again and now was his chance.

"Sure." Kise said as he loosened his tie and pulled it off along with his uniform jacket. Placing the two lunches down Kise walked towards the court.

"Bring it." he said

* * *

The two sat against the wall of the roof, slightly out of breath. There short one-on-one was over and the winner was obvious. Aomine had crushed Kise, but despite losing Kise was smiling. Aomine might be asshole but one thing Kise couldn't say was that the boy wasn't good at basketball. Aomine was probably one of the best players he had ever played.

He turned his head to the bluenette and watched him unwrap the lunch he had bought for him. Deciding it was probably due time to eat as well Kise pulled out the lunch he had bought. The two ate in silence; despite it being quite it wasn't awkward between them.

Again Kise's mind started to wonder and he couldn't help but question why Aomine hadn't brought up anything about Friday night. Did Aomine think that little of it that it wasn't worth mentioning?

 _No, it's best to drop this._ Kise told himself.

"Oi." Kise heard and snapped out of the thought. He turned to see Aomine staring at him.

"What the fuck are you thinking about?" the tanned boy asked.

"Ah, it-it's nothing." he said trying not to sound as flustered as he was. The blonde watched Aomine simply smirk and go back to eating his lunch.

"So, when did you start playing basketball?" Kise asked while he focused his attention onto the lunch in front of him.

"Since I was a kid." Aomine said "Satsuki and I always used to go to a park near our houses and play street ball with the teenagers there."

Kise looked up to see a faint smile on the boy's lips before it was replaced by a mask of indifference. Before he could ask another question the bell rang.

"I guess we should head back." Kise said as the two headed back down to the class.

* * *

The next two days went by pretty fast. Kise slowly became more comfortable with the bluenette. Though they weren't the best of friend, he had to admit Aomine wasn't that bad. The two would usually play a quick one-on-one before they ate they're lunches.

Their relationship had gotten better and Kise was happy to see the bluenette open up. He had actually found out quite a bit about the boy during their little conversations, despite Aomine not being a social person.

The tanned boy used to attend a middle school called Teikou, he had also played on the basketball team there as a power forward. The only thing that bothered him was that Aomine hadn't said anything about the kiss.

"Oi, Kise hurry up." he heard Aomine say as the blunette waited for him to finish packing his notebooks into his bag. It was already Wednesday and the two were heading to practice.

Grabbing his bag Kise and Aomine made their way to the gym for practice. Quickly changing into their basketball short the two joined the rest of the team.

"Okay, everyone." Satsuki started.

"I would like to make an announcement." She said and then turned her gaze towards Kise.

"I would like to welcome a new addition to our first string team." She said as she held up a uniform.

"Kise-kun." she gestured to the boy and Kise looked at her, shocked for a few seconds before he made his way to retrieve the black uniform.

"Welcome to the team." she said as his teammates clapped and congratulated him.

"Thank you, everyone." he said smiling widely as the boys crowded around him. Kise looked up to see a small smile grace Aomine face; he quickly looked away before the two could make eye contact.

Despite Aomine not congratulating him personally, he could tell the boy was happy for him. Shortly after, practice started and the team began their daily training.

* * *

"Good practice today." Kise heard Sakurai say as they finally finished changing.

The changing room was already half empty when the blonde had finished changing. He had notice Aomine leave a couple of minutes ago and guess the boy was probably walking home already. Saying good bye to his remaining teammates Kise exited the changing room and started to head to his locker. Turning the corner Kise noticed someone standing next to his locker. Upon getting closer he notice who it was, Aomine. Kise was a bit surprised as to why the bluenette was there.

"Finally, took you long enough." Aomine said as he pushed of the locker he had been leaning on. Kise gave him a look of confusion as he opened his locker and pulled out the things he needed.

 _Had Aomine been waiting for him_? 

"Hurry up, it's getting dark outside." Aomine said as Kise finished up at his locker.

Smiling Kise said "Okay, Aomine-cchi."

"What did you call me?" Aomine asked. Kise wasn't sure if the boy was flustered or angry but he smiled none the less.

"You don't like it?" he asked tilting his head to the side.

"I only give nicknames to people I respect." He explained.

"Tch, it sounds stupid." Aomine said, which made Kise feel a bit sad. "But if it will make you hurry up then I don't really care." Aomine finished.

Aomine didn't see the small smile that graced Kise's face as he ran to catch up to the taller boy. The blonde knew it was Aomine's way of telling him he accepted the nickname.

_I could fall in love with someone like this._

Kise thought as they made their way home.


	6. Downfall

 

Kise let the warm water fall onto his shiny blonde hair and trickle down his face onto his toned pale muscles. Grabbing the shampoo bottle Kise began to squeeze it onto his hands before he lathered it into his hair. As he did so he let his mind wonder.

He was actually looking forward to school today. He was finally starting to make more friends on the team and in class, as well as become closer to a certain blunnette. He knew Aomine would never admit it but he could tell the tanned boy was slowly becoming comfortable with their friendship. The two usually spent the whole school day together, in class working together or during practice and lunch playing basketball.

Finishing up with his shower Kise turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his slim waist as he did so. Drying himself of he dressed himself in his usual school uniform. Grabbing his phone that was charging on the night stand he headed downstairs. As he arrived in the kitchen he looked at the clock on the oven and soon realized that he was running late.

"Damn." Kise said as he started to rush around his house gathering his belongings for the day. As he picked up his school and gym bag he heard a honk of a car. Quickly Kise exited his house and made his way to the limo.

"Sorry, I hope you didn't have to wait long." Kise said as he took the seat next to his manager.

"Don't worry about it." The man said as he smiled reassuringly at the blonde. "I know you have a lot on your plate with basketball and modelling. Running late for school, must be the least of your problems."

"Speaking of basketball..." he continued. "How is it?"

"Pretty good!" Kise said as he began to tell his manager all about his team. He was just like any other basketball idiot, so obsessed with the game that he could go on for hours talking about it. And before they knew it the two had pulled up to the front of the school.

"Oh, we're here already." The model said as he came to realization that he had been talking the whole car ride. Blushing a bit he turned for the door handle and pulled it.

"Thanks for the ride." Kise said as he started to exit the car.

"Oh, wait before you go you have another shoot tomorrow." Toma called as he took out a picture from his bag. "Here's a picture of the girl you will be doing it with" he said as he handed the paper to Kise.

"Again? Toma-kun?" Kise sighed as he took the picture. Toma would do this every so often. He would try to set the blonde up with other models. He hadn't tried in a while since Kise had just recently moved. In all honestly Kise had no interest in models like himself. He didn't want someone that was in the same industry he was working in, things would get too messy. Scowling a bit Kise shot his manager a small glare when the man simply smiled and waved good-bye.

Slamming the limo door Kise started to head to class. As he walked through the school gates he noticed that only a few girls approached him today. He didn't really mind it now; most of the girls had gotten used to him and realized that they probably didn't have a chance with him. But of course, there were always loyal fans that stuck with him the second he walked through those gates.

"Morning, Kise-kun!" One of the girls said as a few first year student began to surround him.

"Morning~" he said in his usually happy voice.

"Kise-kun, I was wondering..." Someone began to say, and he turned his head to see a small black-haired girl blushing from ear to ear. He rose an eyebrow at this, but gently smiled anyways. He always thought it was adorable how girls would blush because they were shy.

"Yes?" He urged her to continue.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?" The timid girl finally blurted out.

"Of course he has." another girl said, almost like she was coming to his defence. "But what do you look for in a girl? What's your type?" She suddenly asked.

"Ah" Kise said as he thought about it for a bit. In truth he didn't really have a type.

"I guess I- " he started but was soon stopped as he saw a familiar blunette. Before Kise could call out to the basketball player he stopped noticing there was someone with the boy.

"Thank you Aomine-kun." she said as she let go of the boy's arm. Kise quickly looked away and back to the girls in front of him.

"I guess I like someone who is loyal and caring." Said smiling down at the girls "Kind of like you, right?" he said as he watched the girl blush.

"Y-yes." she stuttered as she tried to cover her red face. Laughing a bit Kise smiled and continued to talk with the girls as they headed to class, failing to noticed the heated glare coming from Aomine.

* * *

Kise watched as Aomine arrived just before class started. The tanned boy took a seat and rested his head on the wooden desk in front of him.

"Morning." The blonde said as he smiled at the tanned boy. Aomine grunted in response as he tried to fall asleep.

"Maybe you should go to bed earlier at night Aomine-cchi." Kise said as he got up and placed a hand onto the others forehead. Taking his hand off he noticed a small mark on Aomine's neck that was barely visible with Aomine's darker skin.

"Is that a-"

"Okay class take your seats." the teacher said, causing Kise to take his seat. The rest of the morning was the same as usual, not that Kise paid much attention to what they were learning. On Aomine's neck was a small mark and it wasn't hard to guess what it was, a hickey.

Kise tried to tell himself it wasn't a big deal, Aomine could do whatever he wanted with whomever he wanted but he couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. It wasn't just because of the small mark on his neck or that he arrived this morning with that girl hanging all over him, no. Kise knew Aomine would hook up with different girls around school, what upset him that Aomine wasn't exactly discrete about it.

He had seen Aomine with a few different girls around school, after school before practice or in the mornings before class. Not that Kise had actually  _seen_ anything, but he could only guess what would happen if the two had a bit more _privacy_.

"Oi, Kise." he heard suddenly. The blonde snapped out of his earlier thoughts and looked up to see Aomine leaning on his own desk looking down at him.

"What are you doing? The bell already rang, you idiot." he said and Kise smiled before he pouted and acted like he was hurt.

"Moe, Aominecchi you don't have to be so mean." he said as he got up from his seat. As he did a small piece of paper fell out from his pocket. Bending down Aomine picked it up and looked at it for a few moments before handing back to Kise. Kise looked down at the paper to see what it was and realized it had been the picture of the girl Toma had given to him earlier.

"Thanks." Kise said " She's a girl I'm going to be working with soon, my manager gave me a picture of her." he tried to explain, almost like he was trying to justify himself.

"Tch, whatever." Aomine said as he walked out of the class, Kise following close behind. He wasn't sure if the boy was mad or jealous, but before Kise could ask they were interrupted.

"Ah, Aomine- kun!" someone said and the two turned to see the girl who was with Aomine this morning. "I was looking for you everywhere." she said as she clung onto the tanned boys arm.

"Kise, go buy lunch and I'll meet you on the roof." he said as the girl leaned up and pulled Aomine down to whisper something in his ear.

"Sure." Kise said as he walked off to buy said lunch.

* * *

When Kise arrived on the roof he half expected to see no one there but was pleasantly surprised to see Aomine leaning against the wall.

"Where's the girl?" the blonde asked as he walked over and sat down next to the blunette. Kise looked over to see a cocky smirk plastered on the other boys face.

"Why do you want to know? Are you interested in her?" he said teasing the blonde.

"As if, that's not what I meant." Kise said "Just wondering where she went, why doesn't she join us during lunch?"

"Why would she?" he said wondering where the blonde was going with this.

"Well she is your girlfriend right?" Kise asked, wondering how Aomine would respond. He wondered if the power forward considered the girl as his girlfriend.

"Misa?" Aomine said laughing. "No, definitely not."

"Then who is she to you?" Kise said finally grabbing the bag he had placed down and taking out a sandwich.

"A friend with benefits." he said back after a few seconds of thought.

At the response Kise stopped looked up. He was a bit shocked that Aomine would admit something like that, but then again Aomine was one of the most brutally honest people he had ever met.

"Why are you asking anyways?" Aomine asked, catching Kise by surprise.

"Just wondering. Aomine-cchi is one of my best friends. I should at least know if you have a girlfriend, right? " Kise explained and started to eat his sandwich.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon went by pretty fast and soon it was the end of the day. Practice, as well went by pretty fast. Usually they would have a small scrimmage game with the first strings. Most of the time Kise and Aomine would be on different teams and every time Aomine's team would win, but Kise didn't mind much. He was just glad that he was playing against someone so strong.

"Good game." one of the first strings said as they headed to the changing rooms. Pushing the doors opening to the changing room Kise smiled and responded back, "Yeah, you too."

As Kise began to change he looked around to see Aomine was missing. He guessed the boy was already changed and waiting by his locker so he quickly finished and bided his other teammate good-bye. Walking down the hall Kise noticed a pair of people at the end of the hall. As he got closer he soon made out who the two were.

Aomine and that Misa girl.

But more importantly was what they were doing. Aomine had the girl pushed up against the wall, one hand on her waist and the other against the wall. The girls arms were wrapped around his neck and the two were locked in a kiss. As Kise walked past the two he tried to ignore them, but he could hear her moans echo through the empty hallway. The two seemed too engrossed in their make out session to even notice the blonde, and Kise was glad. It hurt but Kise only spared one glance before he headed out of the school.

He remembered back to what he thought the day before.

_I could fall in love with someone like this_

_Who was he kidding, he had already fallen hard. And for a complete asshole._


	7. Advice?

_Ring, ring, ring._

Aomine slowly got out of bed and hit the ringing alarm clock on his night stand. He was only wearing some baggy gray sweat pants and as he entered the washroom, he stripped out of the article of clothing, turning on the shower as he did so. Washing himself thoroughly Aomine made sure the smell of sweat and sex was completely washed away. Stepping out of the shower when he was done he dressed in his usual school uniform. As he headed downstairs for breakfast he checked his messages on his phone.

**2 missed messages**

He quickly checked the two messages.

**From: Misa**

**Had a lot of fun last night, hope we can meet up again sometime soon.**

Aomine smirked as he read the message. After practice he was going to wait for the blonde idiot by his locker but noticed someone had been waiting for him. Misa. She had been pestering him all week for them to meet up and since Aomine hadn't been laid in a while he decided it was due time. They had ended up making out in the hallway before they went to Aomine's house for a quick fuck. Soon after they were done he told her to leave.

That was all Aomine considered the various relationships he had with girls. Quick fucks. He wasn't interested in any relationship with another person.

Aomine walked into his kitchen and grabbed the piece of toast on the plate his mom left for him. As he did so he checked the other missed message.

**From: Satsuki**

**Dai-chan! I won't be able to walk to school with you today, Sorry.**

Damn, now he had to walk to school alone and if he didn't leave soon he would be late.

* * *

As Aomine arrived at school he noticed the usual crowding of fan girls around the front gate. During the week the amount of fan girls waiting for the model had gone down and Aomine was glad. It was always a pain having a bunch of girls crowding around and screaming so early in the morning.

"Thanks girls, I appreciate all the attention but I really have to get to class." he heard someone say from the crowd. Aomine turned to see a blonde mop of hair getting closer to him. He hadn't talked to the blonde since yesterday before practice but after Misa approached him afterwards he had completely forgotten about walking home with him.

Aomine had actually gotten considerably closer to Kise throughout the week and he was surprised that he was getting along with him pretty well. The model could be pretty annoying at times but he let that slip since he was a pretty good basketball player. He could tell the blonde liked spending time with him as well, from the way Kise smiled whenever he saw him.

"Morning Aomine-cchi." he heard

"Morning." Aomine said as the blonde started to walk beside him as they made their way to class. As the two walked through the hall Aomine noticed how many girls greeted Kise. He knew Kise was pretty popular with the girls considering he was a model but Aomine couldn't help but feel slightly irritated.

The two finally arrived at class and took their seats before the bell rang. Aomine zoned out for most of the morning, not bothering to listen to the teacher. As his eyes wondered around the class, they landed upon the basketball player next to him. He noticed that the blonde was a bit distracted today. Most of the time Kise would listen to the teacher and jot down notes if needed, but today he had one arm resting on his desk supporting his head as he looked out the window next to him.

Aomine wondered what the blonde thinking about that caused him to totally ignore the lesson. He was simply curious about what the blonde was thinking about, or at least that's what he told himself. Aomine quickly jotted something down a scrap piece of paper, crumpled it up and threw it towards the blonde. The ball of paper hit Kise in the back of his head and caused him to jolt from the hit. Aomine held back a laugh and instead smirked at the reaction.

Luckily no one noticed his reaction or the note being thrown because they were facing the front and the teachers back was turned. Kise slowly turned and noticed the note that had landed on his desk. He then turned to Aomine, who was smirking, and gave the blunette an angry look. Aomine wasn't fazed by the stare and turned his attention to the front.

Kise looked back down and slowly opened the note.

"Idiot, pay attention." Kise read and smiled. He looked towards the front and began to jot down notes.

Eventually the lunch bell rang and Kise rose from his seat. He hesitated a bit before he approached Aomines desk. He hadn't actually had a real conversation with Aomine since yesterday and he was a bit nervous. After he had passed Aomine in the hall yesterday he had finally come to terms with his feelings.

When he had gotten home after practice he had locked himself in his room and refused to come out. His parents tired to get him out but he wouldn't answer, well that's until one of his sisters forced her way into his room.

* * *

_"Ryouta are you sure you don't want to come out" his mother asked once again. Kise felt horrible, he was all alone and heartbroken. He knew he was being a bit melodramatic but he didn't care. Kise continued to pity himself until he heard another knock at his bedroom door._

_"Leave me alone." He said stubbornly._

_"Ryo-chan, open this door right now before I come in there myself." He heard a voice say from the other side of the door._

_He knew exactly who it was. One of his older sisters. Before he could get up from the spot on his bed the door was opened. He watched as a blonde girl made her way in holding a bobby pin in one hand._

_"H-how did you get in?" he asked as she walked towards him._

_"Ryo-chan, how do you think I could sneak back into the house when I went out to parties during my high school years?" she said as she held up the bobby pin._

_Smiling Kise moved over a bit to let his sister sit. He leaned on the headboard with his legs stretched out in front of him._

_"Now tell me, what's got my adorable little brother so down?" she asked as she patted him on the head._

_"It's nothing?" Kise said as he looked away from his sister. He honestly wanted to forget about what had happened today._

_"Who's the lucky girl?" he heard his sister ask, which caused Kise to turn his head back to his sister in surprise._

_"What makes you think it's a girl?" Kise said wondering how his sister could catch on so fast._

_"Well, I guess it could be a guy, but he better be worth it if he's got you so sad." she told him_

_"N-no that's not what I mean, why do you think it's about my love life?" Kise asked the blush on his face obvious now._

_"Because, you always get so worked up when you fall for someone who is out of your grasp. I haven't seen you this sad in a long time." she explained trying to comfort her little brother._

_"Tell me what happened." she said. Finally caving in, Kise told his sister everything. After he finished explaining to his sister everything he asked._

_"So what should I do, Nee-chan?"_

_"Hm, this is pretty tough. Aomine-kun seems to have some interest in you, but it's hard to tell if he's just playing around or just shy. I think you should test him." she told him_

_"Test him? How?" he asked_

_"Make him jealous. I used to do that a lot back when I was younger. Usually the guys around your age have no idea how to tell the person they like that they want to be together. I remember one time the guy I liked was way too shy to say he liked me until we went to a party and a few of the guys were asking me to dance. He ended up pulling me to dance before I could say anything." She explained._

_"Thanks nee-chan." Kise said as he smiled at his sister, she had really boosted his mood from earlier._

_"No problem Ryo-chan." she said as she got up from the bed and headed to the door. "Oh, and one more thing..." she said from the doorway._

_"Use protection." and shut the door, leaving a blushing Kise in her stead._


	8. Invitation

Aomine watched as the blonde basketball player approached him. He noticed from the side of his eye how Kise paused for a few seconds before walking towards him.

"Ready for lunch Aomine-cchi?" Kise said as he now stood in front of Aomines desk.

"Yeah." Aomine said as he got up from his seat and started to head for the doorway, he didn't have to turn around to know that Kise was falling obediently behind.

 _He's like a puppy_ Aomine thought hiding a smirk as he shoved his hands in his pockets. Turning around once he was in the hall Aomine noticed that the blonde was holding something.

"What's that?" Aomine said gesturing to the bag.

"Oh, I got something special for you." Kise said smiling as he held the bag up.

"Huh?" Aomine grunted "Let me see."

"Nope." Kise said teasingly as he started to walk towards the stairs that lead to the roof. Aomine who was slightly annoyed that the blonde didn't just show him what was in the bag , but nonetheless he followed the model until they reached the roof.

"Okay." Aomine said as he pushed the roof door open and turned to see the blonde leaning against the wall. "Now tell me what the fuck is in the bag."

"Mou, Aomine-cchi why can't you just ask nicely?" the model said pouting slightly.

Aomine just ignored the blonde and took a seat next to him. He watched as Kise finally pulled out the contents of the bag. A bento, well two in fact. One he assumed would be Kises and the other... for him?

"Ta-da!" Kise said smiling as he showed Aomine the two bento.

"A bento? Why the fuck did you make a bento?" Aomine asked

"Aomine-cchi, why wouldn't I?" the blonde said back casually. "I decided I should make another bento for you today since all you eat everyday is packaged food." He explained as he passed one of the bento to Aomine. The blunette looked down at the box in his hand that was filled with various things.

_Must've taken a long time to make this._

"So?" He heard and looked up to see amber eyes watching him with anticipation. Aomine soon realized that the boy wanted him to taste it to see what he thought about it. Grabbing the chopsticks he started to eat.

"Do you like it?" Kise asked as he started his lunch as well.

"It's fine." Aomine said with a full mouth of food. In truth the bento was actually quite good. It was a nice change from the awful ones Satsuki usually forces him to eat. Speaking of Satsuki... Damn, he forgotten he had promised to eat lunch with the girl today.

 _Eh, she wouldn't mind if I didn't show up right?_  he thought just before the roof door flew open.

"Dai-chan!" he heard a yell come from the pink haired girl who had just burst through the door. "I knew I would find you here!"

"Ah, fuck Satsuki. Shut up." he said annoyed that the pink haired girl interrupted his lunch. Soon after he said that the bento was snatched out of his hands.

"Oi." Aomine said angrily looking up to see Satsuki holding the bento in her hand.

"Dai-chan, did you make this?" she asked as she picked something out of the box.

"Wow! This is really good!" she said excitedly.

"Shut up and give it back already." Aomine complained.

"No, not before you tell me why you blew me off for lunch." she said as she continued to eat his lunch. Before the blunette could answer he was interrupted by the model sitting next to him.

"Oh, That would be my fault." Kise said innocently. "I wanted to show Aomine-cchi the lunch I made for him."

Aomine watched as Satsuki's angry look turned into a bright smile in a matter in seconds. He tried not to roll his eyes at the girl's sudden change in mood. It almost reminded him of someone else that made the pink haired girl act similarly.

"Oh, Ki-chan!" Satsuki chirped as she walked over and sat down on the other side of the blonde with Aomine's lunch.

"That's okay." she said smiling.

"It's Dai-chan's fault" she said.

"Huh?! How is my fault" Aomine said angrily.

Momoi ignored Aomine as she started talking to blonde. Soon after Aomine started to steal small bit from Kise's lunch as he listened to the two. Before they knew it, the lunch hour was almost over.

"So since we don't have practice today, what are you planning to do?" Kise asked the two.

"Well, actually I was going to tell Dai-chan something about tonight." She said turning to Aomine. "I got a text from one of my friends about a party tonight." She informed the two.

"You two should come." she said "There should be some people from other schools going as well."

"Let me guess, Tetsu's going?" Aomine asked knowing that Satsuki wouldn't go to a party if there wasn't a reason. Aomine smirked as Satsuki just shot a glare.

"Who's Tetsu?" Kise asked

"Oh, Kuroko Tetsuya, he's an old friend from middle school. He used to play on the basketball team." Momoi explained.

"I think I might have a picture of him in my phone." she said pulling out her phone to scroll through her past pictures.

"Ah, found it!" she said as she turned to display the photo to Kise.

It was a picture of Aomine, herself and Kuroko. It had been taken by someone else on the basketball team after they won the nationals. Aomine glanced at the photo before he turned to look at Kise's face. Although the blondes face remained straight he noticed an unpredictable emotion in his eyes. After Satsuki finished showing him the picture she closed the phone and turned back to the blonde.

"So, Ki-chan. Do you wanna go with us tonight?" she asked

"Thank for the offer Momoi-cchi but I actually have a photo shoot after school." he informed her. Pouting slightly she gave him the saddest look she could muster and after a few seconds Kise caved.

"Oh, okay. I think I could make it after my shoot. Just text me the address." he said as they got up to head the class before the bell rang.

* * *

"Okay, good job Kise." the photographer said "That was the last one of the day."

"Ah, finally!" Kise said happily stretching his arms above his head as he sighed in relief. It had been a very long day, and finally he could go home. As he headed for the dressing room he checked his phone for missed messages.

**From: Momoi-cchi**

**Ki-chan! The address to the party is 231, 41St Street. See you there.**

As he read the message Kise frowned slightly, he had totally forgotten that he had promised to go to the party. He wanted to text her back and explain to her why he couldn't go but he knew she would be disappointed and he never liked it when he made someone sad.

He also wanted to go to the party for two other reasons. One being, he was hoping to finally set his _jealously plan_  into action. The other was to meet Kuroko Tetsuya. Kise, though he did like to admit it, was a very possessive person and though Aomine wasn't exactly " _his"_  he still felt jealous after seeing the picture of the two.

In the picture Aomine and Kuroko were pretty close, with Aomine's arm slung over the shorter boys shoulder as they smiled at the camera. Kise was slightly surprised to see Aomines genuinely happy face, but he guessed the picture was taken right after they won a game, which would account for his smile. Along with the two looking quite close with each other, he also noticed that Aomine referred to Kuroko as Tetsu. He had already gotten used to the blunette referring to Momoi as Satsuki, given the two were like siblings but he had never once heard the boy bring up his old teammate.

 _I'm totally overreacting._  Kise thought as he rubbed his temples.

Finally arriving at his dressing room, Kise gathered his uniform and started to head to the exit. He hadn't realized that it was already pretty late, and if he wanted to grab a bit to eat before going to the party, he had to hurry. Pulling out his phone once again, he strolled down his contacts until he reached Aomine's name. He hadn't actually texted the boy once since he had gotten his number, despite the two of them spending so much time together.

**To: Aomine-cchi**

**Hey, Aomine-cchi! Are you going tonight?**

Kise sent the message as he entered the limo. He was still wearing the clothes from is shoot because the photographer had insisted that he should keep them. It actually helped him a bit, since it saved him time of going home and changing.

"So Kise-kun, where would you like to go now?" his manager asked.

"Could we pick up something to eat, and then could you drop me off here." Kise said as he showed his Toma the address. After Toma gave the instructions to the driver he turned back to Kise.

"So? How was the shoot?" He asked curiously

"If you were wondering what I thought about the girl you tried to hook me up with, I'm not telling you."

"Does that mean things went well?" his manager asked hopefully.

"If you consider her talking about herself the whole time, then yes it went perfectly." Kise said bitterly as he remembered the awful experience.

"You really know how to pick them, Toma-kun."

His manager only rubbed the back of his head and laughed slightly. Before he could complain a bit more, he was interrupted by his phone receiving a message.

**From: Aomine-cchi**

**That depends, are you gonna show up, pretty boy?**

Smiling slightly Kise quickly replied.

**From: Kise**

**Yes I am, and I hope I see you there.**

Kise typed as he closed his phone and looked out the limo window.

* * *

"Are you sure you wanna be dropped off here?" the driver asked as Kise stepped out of the limo.

"Yes, thank you." Kise said as he waved good-bye to his manager and driver. He started to walk towards the house as he noticed other groups of teenagers crowding around the front porch. He had made sure to be dropped off at the corner of the street, as to not attract much attention.

"Here we go." Kise said before he headed to the front steps of the house.


	9. Partying

As Kise passed by a few teenagers on the porch he heard someone say something to him.

"Hey there." a brown-haired boy said with a big smile on his face.

"Ah, hello." Kise said back politely

"Go on in, I'm the ' _host_ ' of the party, well if you could call me that. My parents are gone for the weekend, so I thought it would be a good opportunity to throw one." The boy said laughing.

"Oh, okay thanks." Kise said smiling at the taller boy.

"If you need anything just ask." he said

Kise nodded in response before he turned and headed inside.

As he entered he looked around to see his surroundings. The house had a basic layout, from what he could see, there was a long hallway that lead to the kitchen and living room. There were about 20-30 people who had showed up, but Kise of course knew none of them. Most people were sitting around, drinks in hand, laughing or talking among themselves. As Kise entered the room he noticed a familiar basketball player. Aomine.

He was about to approach the boy, but he soon stopped when he noticed who was sitting next to the blunette. Misa. The girl was sitting very close to Aomine and she seemed to be whispering something in his ear. Kise turned away from the scene when Misa leaned closer to Aomine for a kiss. The blonde instead decided to take a seat on one of the bar stools lining the kitchen counter.

As he plopped down in one of the empty stools he heard a voice, as Kise looked around he couldn't find where the voice was coming from.

"Excuse me. I'm right here." he heard the voice say and Kise turned to see a baby blue haired boy standing in front of him.

"A-ah, sorry I didn't see you there." Kise said a little startled as the boy looked at him with a blank expression. "Was there something you needed?"

"You're sitting in my seat." the shorter boy said.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kise said as he got up from the seat and let the smaller boy sit. The blonde instead took the seat next to his earlier one.. He turned his attention to where Aomine was sitting. The blunette was still sitting on the couch with one of his arms slung around the small girl as they shamelessly flirted with each other.

"Hey there blondie." he heard a voice say and turned to see a black-haired boy approach him.

"Why are you sitting here all by yourself?" the boy asked. Kise was about to tell the boy to screw off but he stopped himself, he honestly didn't know why but he wanted to be noticed a bit tonight and this boy was certainly noticing him.

"Oh it's nothing to worry about." Kise said as smiled at the raven haired boy.

"Really now? You seem pretty lonely over here." The boy said as he slung an arm around the blondes shoulder. Kise didn't move or try to take the arm off, he just smiled and looked up to the raven.

"I do?" Kise asked "I'm sure you could change that though?" Kise asked suggestively

"I'm sure I could." he said as he handed Kise a drink. Kise looked at the drink before taking it in hand.

"Be my guest." Kise said with a smirk as he lifted the cup to drink, but before he could a hand suddenly gripped his wrist.

"I don't think so." He heard a husky voice say before the cup was grabbed from his grip. Looking up, Kise was met with angry navy blue eyes.

"Hey, back off. He's mine." The raven said as he took his arm off Kise's shoulder and was now standing in front of him

"Fuck off." Aomine said as he narrowed eyes.

"Aomine-cchi, it's okay." Kise said as he tried to defuse the tension between the two boys.

"I'm pretty sure I can do whatever I want." The raven said as he refused to leave.

"I-I think you should leave." Kise said calmly and soon afterwards he watched the raven slowly turned and reluctantly walked away muttering something under his breath as he did. Before Kise could ask the blunette standing in front of him why he had done that, he was hit in the head.

"Idiot." he heard Aomine say. "Why the fuck would you take a drink from a complete stranger."

Kise sat there for a few seconds before he responded.

"Well he was nice enough to actually come up to me and start a conversation." He said back with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" Aomine asked, clearly angry as well. Before the two could continue with their small argument they were again interrupted by someone.

"Ki-chan! You made it!" Kise heard and turned to see a very excited Momoi. She was wearing some jeans and a light pink blouse that brought out her eyes.

"Momoi-cchi! You look so pretty." Kise said as he got up from his seat to give her a hug.

"Aw, Ki-chan is too nice, you look great yourself." She said ushering to his outfit.

He was wearing some dark blue jeans that fitting his body well; they weren't too baggy or too tight but fit him perfectly. To go with the jeans he had a regular white button up shirt that was buttoned almost all the way up except for the top button; he also had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the shirt was untucked.

Kise was glad that the outfit he had modelled wasn't one that made him stand out, not that he didn't do that all by himself.

"Thanks Momoi-cchi." He said back politely.

"Hey, why don't I show you around?" Momoi said excitedly as she latched onto his arm and dragged him towards the many groups of people around the room.

* * *

Aomine watched as the blonde was pulled off by Satsuki and decided it wasn't worth it to go after them. He instead prompted to sit down on the stool Kise had sat on moments ago.

"You seemed pretty worried about that blonde. Do you like him?" he heard a voice say and looked to the seat next to him to see Tetsu staring at him. He jumped a bit from the first shock of seeing him appear suddenly.

"Fuck Tetsu, don't sneak up on me like that." Aomine said as he straighten himself up.

"What do you mean Aomine-kun, I was sitting here the whole time." Kuroko said back calmly "And you still haven't answered my question."

There was a moment of silence before Kuroko spoke again.

"Aomine-kun, you should be more honest with yourself." Kuroko said before he quickly changed the subject. "But I'm surprised that you showed up."

Aomine completely ignored the small comment, having heard one of Kuroko's lectures before and not wanting to argue with him on the topic before got another one.

"I should be the one saying that." Aomine said back "Never thought you were one to party."

"I'm not; one of my teammates from the basketball team dragged me here." Kuroko said before he started to look around trying to find the boy. Aomine's attention soon drifted away from Kuroko and he turned to see Satsuki and Kise walking back towards him.

"Oh there he is." Aomine heard Kuroko say before he turned to see a tall redhead heading their way.

"Damn, where is he. I said I'd be back in a minute and he just disappeared." The redhead said.

"Kagami-kun I'm right here." Kuroko said as Kagami jumped, almost dropping the two cups in his hands.

"O-oh, where did you go?" Kagami said a little flustered before he handed Kuroko a cup.

"I was standing at the spot you left me for a while, so I decided to find a seat." Kuroko said with an expressionless face. Kagami rubbed the back of his head as he apologized for leaving him there.

"It's okay Kagami-kun". Kuroko said reassuringly. "Anyways, I would like you to introduce you to a former teammate of mine."

"Kagami-kun this is Aomine-kun." Kuroko said. Aomine turned to see the redhead looking towards him. "And Aomine-kun this is-"

"Kagami-cchi..."


	10. Kagami.

"Kagami-cchi..." the words rolled off his tongue unintentionally.

He watched as everyone turned towards him, but he couldn't move his gaze from the red-head in front of him. He observed the taller boy as Kagami soon realised who it was that had called out to him and saw how the boy's eyes widened for a split second before it turned back to its usual calm stare.

"Ki-chan, who is this? Oh Tetsu-kun! How are you?" Momoi said as she moved from Kise's side to hug her friend.

"Momoi-san, please let go of me. I can't breathe." Kuroko said calmly as tried escape her tight grip.

"Sorry, it's been a while since I saw you." she said with a slight blush on her face as she looked down to the ground. " I was excited to see you."

"Its okay." Kuroko responded politely

"Oh Tetsu-kun you're so forgiving!" She said happily again, completely forgetting her earlier embarrassed state.

A grunt snapped everyone back to the earlier matter. Kise turned his head to meet deep blue eyes staring at him.

"Satsuki stop bothering Tetsu he's obviously not interested." He said a slight smirk adoring his handsome features.

"Shush Dai-chan!" Momoi said as she grabbed onto Kuroko's arm "You're just jealous no one loves you like I love Tetsu."

"Che, whatever." Aomine said and rolled his eyes at the girl as he pushed his hands into his pocket.

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend Kuroko?" Someone said and Kise turned to see Kagami looking at the smaller boy with a slight blush on his face.

"I don't." Kuroko said back calmly like Momoi wasn't even there.

"But wh-" Kagami started to question before Aomine cut him off.

"She's obsessed with him." The blunette explained ignoring the small glare the small girl gave him.

"Oh..." Kagami nodded, a hint of emotion still in his eye as he looked at the paire. Despite that, he turned his attention to Aomine.

"Nice to meet you. By the way."

"Yeah, same." Aomine nodded before he looked over to the blonde "So, how do you know the blonde idiot?"

"Aomine-cchi don't call me that!" Kise yelled at the blunette who yet again ignored him.

"Ah, well..." Kagami started as he rubbed the back of his head with one hand. "Kise and I went to middle school together, but I haven't seen him in years."

Aomine watched how the two seemed to fidget before Momoi broke the silence again.

"Wow, so you knew Ki-chan when he was in middle school?" She asked

"Yeah, we were on the same basketball team actually. But I moved away during my second year to Tokyo, I didn't really expect seeing him again honestly." Kagami said truthfully. He turned back to the blonde "Why didn't you tell me you were in Tokyo?"

Kise paused as he heard the red-heads question, he thought back to why exactly he had put off contacting his old friend, but came up empty. He and the boy had been the best of friends back in the day and he knew if he had contacted the boy he would meet with him, but why?

"I.. ugh.. wanted to surprise you." he said. There was more silence before Kagami spoke again.

"What kind of stupid excuse is that?" Kagami asked and Kise's eyes widen unexpectedly. Aomine slightly scowled as he watched the blondes reaction. 

"I- ah jus-" Kise started to say but was interrupted by a voice coming from behind him.

"Aomine-kun!" The girl said and Kise turned to see it was Misa.

"What happened? I thought you were going to get us some more drinks?"

Kise turned back to Aomine in front of him and saw how the boy walked over to the girl and started to talk to her. He didn't even give so much as a glance back towards the blonde as he slung an arm around her and lead her to one of the stools that lined the counter.

Kise couldn't help but feel a slight bruise of his ego as he watched the scene.

"So? You were saying?" Kagami asked a small smile adoring his features; Kise couldn't help but smile as he knew the boy was teasing him. Kagami didn't seem mad that he hadn't told him he was in Tokyo and he was glad.

"Why don't we garb a beer or something and catch up?" The red-head suggested and Kise nodded. He had missed Kagami, turning back towards the two who had walked off a bit earlier Kise decide he would deal with Aomine later, now he was going to enjoy himself.

* * *

"So Touou, huh?" Kagami asked as he finished off his beer, placing the bottle on the ground next to him. Kise smiled as he too finished off his and put it next to his. It was cold outside, something the two were glad about; compared to inside the cold air felt great on their warm skins. They were both sitting against the wall of house on the back porch.

"Yeah, it's a great school so far." Kise explained as he looked up to the sky, it was a clear night tonight which he was glad for. He loved watching the stars back in his old house but since he had arrived in the city all the bright lights had washed out the beauty of the night sky.

"I'm glad you like it, but don't be surprised when you guys lose after we play you." Kagami said with a sly grin on his face.

"Not a chance, you guys will be no match for us." Kise said back "I've improved a lot since we last played, plus we have amazing players like Aomine-cchi on our team."

"Oh, have you now?" Kagami teased before they both started to laugh.

"So Aomine, are you guys..." Kagami started before he trailed off. Kise snapped his gave back towards the red-head waiting for the boy to finish.

"Are we what?" Kise questioned

"Are you guys, you know... ah.. together?" Kagami finally said. Kises eyes widened at the question.

"What?! Of course we're not, he-he's just a friend!" Kise said.

"Oh please Kise, you can try all you want to not convince me but I know you like the guy." Kagami started "I saw the way you looked at him when he left with that girl earlier."

"What does that mean?" Kise asked defensively.

"What do you think? It means you were looking at him with eyes of longing." Kagami said, his voice now a bit louder.

"And how would you know what eyes of longing look like?" Kise also raising his voice.

"Becaus-" Kagami started to say but stopped himself short.

"Because what?" Kise asked

"No forget it." Kagami told the blonde "Sorry, I was wrong."

"No, what were you gonna say?" Kise asked knowing the red-head was hiding something from him.

"It's nothin-"Kagami started before he was cut off again.

"It obviously wasn't and you've never been one to hide things from me before." Kise said.

"Fine, I was going to say, I know when I see eyes of longing before because I've seen them on you before."

"W-what."

"Let me finish, when we were back in middle school I knew that you..." Kagami started but stopped again wondering if this was the right time to tell him.

"What? I what?"

"That you liked me." Kagami said and Kise froze.

"What are you talking ab-"

"There's no point in lying, Midorima told me the day I told you guys I was moving to Tokyo, he told me you had a crush on me for the longest time. " Kagami explained

"And I'm sorry, I'm sorry if I had ever hurt you unintentionally. We were best friends back then and after I found out I started to notice what Midorima was talking about. I saw how you looked at me when I played basketball or when we walked home together. I didn't say anything because I thought you would just move on, but those last few months went by and the day I left I still saw how you looked at me."

Kise took all the information in and when he was done he looked down. He couldn't say anything, but after from what felt like forever Kise started to laugh.

"Ugh, Kise I know you must be shocked bu-" Kagami started but was cut off.

"No, no I'm sorry Kagami-cchi." Kise said as he stopped laughing and looked at the boy in front of him. He would admit to the boy that he did like.

"I'm not going to deny I did have a crush on you when we were younger." Kise said before he smiled and assured the boy "But I moved past that a while back."

It took a few seconds before it sunk into Kagami what the blonde had told him.

"Wait, so you don't like me?" Kagami asked

"Ha, no I don't." Kise said as he smiled at his friend.

"Soon after you had left I realized that it was more of a puppy love than an anything else. I think I admired you more than anything plus that summer I ended up dating a girl from our class" he explained.

"Oh..." Kagami nodded at the explanation "I don't know if I should be happy or hurt. It seems you got over me pretty fast."

"Oh, are you jealous?" Kise teased and they both laughed. " I think the reason I didn't tell you I was in Tokyo was because I felt kind of guilty for not telling you I had liked you, I know it sounds stupid but we had told each other everything and keeping it from you I thought you would be mad. "

"You're such an idiot, of course I wouldn't be mad." Kagami said " Now since we going past all that let's go back inside."

"Yeah, let's." Kise said getting up from his spot on the ground.

"Oh, and by the way I was right about Aomine right?" Kagami said smirking at the model

"Huh? Wh-what are you talking about?" Kise asked as he suppressed a blush.

"Like I said before, I can see it in your eyes." Kagami told him.

"Shut up, I told you it's not like that." Kise said as Kagami blocked a playful hit from Kise.

Once they entered the house again Kise looked around to find someone he knew, his eyes soon found Kuroko and Momoi sitting by the dining room table, Aomine and Misa on the coach across from them. There were a few other people around the four as well and Kise decided to head over.

"Hey." Kise said and Aomine glanced up to see Kise walking towards them with the red-head from earlier. He could see the blonde's usual pale skin graced with a dust of red.

Was he blushing?

The thought was pushed aside when Kise asked what they were doing.

"We're about to take some shots" A girl said smiling sweetly at Kise "Want to join?"

Kise smiled and nodded, taking a seat on the floor as the shots were poured into the glasses.

* * *

It was bright, really bright. Fuck.

Kise's slowly opened his eyes and was greeted with bright sunlight coming in from the bedroom window, He shielded his eyes as he tried to clear his mind. It was quite cold and he pulled the covers up to cover his body.

"Wait bedroom? Covers?" Kise questioned and then jumped up from the bed he was in, pulling the covers with him as he did. In the process he ended up falling down as his legs were tangled in the sheets.

"Fuck, shut up." He heard someone groan from the bed and Kise's eyes widened.


	11. Deal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update! For those of you that have seen this story on fanfiction . net the chapters are different. I have 9 chapters there and 11 here. That's because I ended up squishing together some chapters making them only 9. Anyways that's just a bit of a clarification.  
> Anyways thanks for all the kudos comments and bookmarks! I appreciate it and now onto the chapter!  
> Enjoy!

Kise's eyes widened as he heard the voice from the bed.

"This cannot be happening" Kise thought as he slowly started to get back onto his feet.

The boy shifted a little, but didn't say anything else. Kise didn't bother looking towards the bed, already knowing who he was. The model tried to recall the previous night's events, but all he was greeted with was a pounding headache.

  _I'll figure it out later, right now I need to get out of this room!_

As he looked down at his attire he realized he was missing a few articles of clothing, most evident, his jeans. Blushing at the thought he looked around the room trying to find the missing pair of pants. He found it in front of the bed and walked over to pick it up, along with his pair of socks. After gathering his clothing he headed for the bedroom door, trying to be as quiet as possible.

"Hm, leaving me so soon?" He heard a deep husky voice from bed. Kise unintentionally cringed as the voice sent shivers through him. The blonde slowly turned around freezing as he saw Aomine lying on his back on the bed, shirtless, with a smirk gracing his handsome features.

"Ah, Aomine-cchi, Good morning. I didn't want to wake you up." Kise said trying to convince the other boy that he wasn't inwardly panicking

"Aha." Kise heard Aomine say and he couldn't help but be attracted to the basketballs player morning voice.

"Why does he have to sound sexy even when he wakes up?" He asked himself

Aomine slowly got up from the bed and started to walk towards Kise who was near the bedroom door. Kise couldn't help but notice how the others jeans hung low on his waist as he did so, revealing his boxers.

"Aomine-cchi, I need to ask you something." Kise said a bit nervous given the situation

"What is it?" Aomine asked as he continued to walk towards the blonde

"Last night... did we... did w-" He started, stumbling over his words as asked the question

"Did we? What?" Aomine asked obviously knowing what the blonde was implying but opted to question him anyways.

"Did we sleep together?" Kise asked finally lowering his head as he asked the boy now in front of him. He tried to hide the evident blush on his pale cheeks but it was obvious regardless.

He waited for the answer and finally was greeted with a small laugh.

"Well you tell me, can you walk?" Aomine asked as he stepped forward causing Kise to be pushed up against the door. The blunette smirked as one hand was placed next the models head, effectively trapping the boy.

Kise didn't respond, blushing at the indication in Aomine's words.

"Don't worry, nothing happened." Aomine said, causing Kise's head to shoot up. Relief spread throughout him at the words. He was glad that nothing had happened; despite liking the power forward he honestly wanted their first time to be special.

 _Fuck, why am I thinking like this?_ Kise asked himself as he blushed at the thought.

"Plus, I wouldn't want to taint you and make your boyfriend mad." Aomine finished and Kise froze.

"What do you mean by that?" Kise asked finally realizing how close the two really were, their faces only inches apart.

"Kagami was his name right, what did you think I wouldn't find out?" Aomine question as he leaned down to whisper in Kise's ear

"Did he fuck you yet?"

Kise jerked away from the boy as he asked the question, regaining the previous space between the two. "What do you mean by that, of course not." Kise almost yelled back.

"Calm down, no need to yell." Aomine said back seeming almost bored as he looked down at the boy "Are you scared that I'll go and tell the red-head you were cheating? Shoving your tongue down my throat only last week as you let him fuck you on the back porch yesterday, such a slut Kise."

Kise's eyes widened as he heard Aomine question and accusation but for some reason he didn't protest. He just stood there opting to look down.

"What? Not going to deny it?" Aomine asked finally pulling his hand back from the wall and pushing both of his hands in his pockets. He turned and looked around the room finally spotting his shirt from the night before and heading over to pick it up. As he did so he kept talking to the silent blonde.

"I underestimated you though, didn't think you were one to string me along." Aomine said as he pulled his shirt over his head. "Not that I really cared, thought you would be a good fuck though."

Kise's heart ached as he heard the words from the blunette, it hurt, a lot. And despite all of it, he stayed silent.

"But tell me, how long have you been fucking the red-head?" Aomine asked as he now stood fully dressed, grabbing his phone from the nightstand next to the bed.

"W-we're not like that." Kise began, finally answering Aomine's question. Kise watched as the boy pushed the phone into his back pocket and turned to stare at the model.

"Could've fooled me, last night you were practically hanging all over him. By the end of the night you were ready to bring him home and let him fuck you." Aomine said with a smirk.

"I was not." Kise almost yelled, anger now evident in his voice. "Kagami-cchi and I are not like that."

"Who are you trying to convince, me or you?" Aomine asked

"I'm not trying to convince anyone, we're just friends." Kise said "Kagami-cchi doesn't like me like that." he whispered the last part but Aomine heard it anyways

Aomine's eyes widened a bit before he slyly smiled. "Oh, I get it. "

Kise gave the boy a confused look at his words. "You like him, but he doesn't like you." Aomine said laughing a bit. When he stopped, Aomine waited for the blonde to say something; though he didn't quite like the response he got, not that Kise noticed his disapproving stare.

"You're right." Kise said quietly "I-I like him." he stuttered.

"But, I don't know how to make him notice me." Kise finished.

"And why are you telling me this?" Aomine asked with a bored expression, although there was some hidden emotions behind those navy blue eyes.

"I-I need your help." Kise suddenly said, now more nervous as before.

_What was he doing?_

"Huh?" Aomine asked "My help? Do I fucking look like someone that would help you?" Aomine questioned, Kise cringed at hearing Aomine's voice clearly annoyed.

"Not like that." Kise tried to clarify "I wanted to ask you if you could teach me." Kise watched as Aomine seemed to be growing more annoyed by the second.

"What I'm trying to say is that I don't know how to seduce Kagami-cchi." Kise explained "So could you... show me?" He finally asked suddenly realizing what he had just asked. Kise shut his eyes as he awaited the rejection; there was no chance in hell Aomine would agree to something like this.

"Sure." The answer finally came and Kise shot his eyes open.

"Sure? Was he serious?"

"You just want me to show you how to please him right?" Aomine asked and then walked towards him "Don't regret this, just because I'll be helping you doesn't mean I won't be pleasing myself." Aomine warned and once again Kise shivered.

 _Pleasing Aomine_ Kise repeated in his head.

Kise didn't say anything, nodding as he felt the blunette's arms wrap around his waist. Kise as well wrapped his arms the taller boy's neck and leaned forward to lock their lips. Immediately Kise felt Aomine's tongue parting his soft lips apart and pushing its way into his month. He willingly let the boy in, letting Aomine thoroughly explore his warm cavern.

They slowly pulled apart after a few seconds, catching there breathes before Aomine pulled the boys back into another kiss. This time the kiss was rough and demanding and Kise couldn't help but moan as the taller boy had his way, completely dominating the kiss. Eventually they broke apart once again, and Kise almost leaned forward, wanting to taste Aomine again, but he stopped himself short.

Without saying anything else Kise watched Aomine let him go and head to the door. As he opened the door Aomine spoke once again

"I'm going to have fun playing with you."

And left Kise behind, wondering what he had just gotten himself into.

* * *

Kise finally snapped out of his thoughts after a few moments and began to dress himself. As he finished, he fished out his phone that had been left in his jeans pocket. Pulling his phone out he dialed his house. He knew his parents would probably be pissed that he hadn't told them where he had gone last night, but he rather resolve the problem now, instead of when he got home.

"Hello?" He heard his mother's voice answer "Ryouta? Is that you?" She asked.

"Hello, Mom." Kise was ready to explain to his parents what happened last night, well not everything, but the important parts.

"Oh, do you want me to pick you up? I thought you were going to spend the day with your friend?" His mother asked and Kise raised an eyebrow at her words.

"What do you mean?" Kise asked

"Oh, I guess your friend didn't tell you. Hmm, what was his name again, Aomine-kun was it? We called last night wondering where you were and he answered telling us that you were over at his place. He explained that you guys were playing basketball after your shoot. Apparently you had fallen asleep right after you guys arrived at his house." She explained

Kise paused for a few seconds "Aomine told his parents that? " Kise questioned feeling slightly grateful, knowing his parents would be beyond mad if he told them he had actually went to a party.

"Ah, no. I was just going to call and tell you guys I'm fine." Kise lied "Aomine-cchi told me you guys called so I didn't want to worry you."

"Oh, that fine. Your friend was quite polite. "His mom said happily "And don't worry about today, relax and hang out with your friend."

Kise smiled and said good-bye to his mother. As he slipped the phone back into his pocket he decided it was time to leave. Heading for the bedroom door Kise wondered if lying to Aomine was really the right choice. In truth he didn't like Kagami, but he knew now it was too late to go back on his deal with Aomine.

"What have I gotten myself into?" He asked himself before he exited the bedroom.


	12. Truth or Lies?

**Sunday: Evening**

Aomine leaned back on his headboard as he dropped his sports bag next to his bed. He was sweaty and knew he needed to take a shower but decided to lay down to rest before he did so. He had a lot on his mind and didn't really care much about anything else at the moment. Aomine was in a bad mood and the reason for all of it was because of a pretty little blonde basketball player.

His relationship with the blonde had grown into somewhat of a love-hate one. He liked the others company and could bare with the little things like the annoying nickname the blonde had given him, but although they got along it didn't mean they were friends. Aomine hadn't really decided on what to classify the boy as, was he a classmate, teammate, friend, or just someone to entertain him until he got bored again.

But despite not really knowing what the blonde was to him, Aomine knew he cared about the other boy in some way or another. Although Aomine didn't like to admit it, he had taken a liking to Kise and he didn't really appreciate when others touch what was his. Now, he knew calling the other teen his was a bit much considering he had known the boy only for a couple of weeks, but it didn't matter, Kise peaked his interest.

"Fuck, I'm thinking too much." Aomine rubbed his temple and rose from his bed.

He headed towards the washroom and stripped out of his shorts and shirt. He turned on the shower and waited until the water heated up before stepping in. He needed to clear his head and get the blonde out of his mind, it was stupid to care the way he did for someone he had just met.

"He's no one important..." Aomine said, knowing that he was trying to convince himself rather than stating what he really thought. He tried not to remember how nice it felt kissing the other or hearing the other moaning quietly at his gentle touches.

"Teach him how to seduce someone, huh?" he repeated the words the blonde had said only just yesterday as he recalled Friday night.

* * *

**Friday: Night**

Aomine was getting tired of waiting. He had arrived at around ten o'clock with Satsuki, and soon after arriving the two had split up. Aomine decided to grab a beer and sit on the living room coach talking to a couple of girls and Satsuki went off to greet a few of her friends. Pulling out his phone Aomine checked the time.

10:57

It was already late and Aomine was getting annoyed at the fact that Kise hadn't arrived yet. He decided to check his phone to text the boy and see where he was, but before he could the phone was pulled out of his hand.

"Hey there handsome." He heard someone say and looked up to see Misa. She was dressed in a tight pair of jeans that adored her body and a low-cut top that showed off her boobs. Although Aomine had taken a liking to Kise it didn't mean he couldn't look at someone else and right now Misa seemed pretty inviting.

"Sup?" Aomine answered as he took a drink from the beer in his hand.

"Nothing." She started before she flipped the phone close in her hand "But now that we're together why don't we change that?" She said back a bit of seduction in her voice.

She placed the phone down on the table nearby and sat next to Aomine, a little closer than necessary. As she did so the blunette draped an arm around her shoulder as they leaned in towards each other and kissed. Aomine quickly slipped his tongue pass her lips and began to explore her mouth. He could taste the flavored lip gloss she had applied to her lips ,and as they leaned closer together he felt her chest push up against his.

They continued to make out like this for a few minutes before Aomine pulled away. He could see the obvious blush on her face as he did so, and a thought crossed his mind. He wondered if she actually liked him, more than just a sex friend.

"Aomine-kun, what do you want to do?" She said as she placed a hand on his lap. He knew what she wanted but wasn't in the mood at the moment, not that he would flat-out deny her. He would never refuse sex.

"Doesn't matter." he replied simply and she smile as she leaned into him placing her head on his shoulder. There were others around them but they seemed to be too busy to acknowledge the two on the couch. It wasn't out of the ordinary to see couple making out or cuddling.

After a few minutes she leaned up and whispered something into his ear "You sure you don't want to find a bedroom." she said giggling.

Smirking Aomine whispered back "Maybe later, babe; if I'm still in the mood." He leaned down soon after and captured her lips, he was done waiting.

' _Might as well find someone to play around with in the mean time.'_ Aomine thought as he wondered if the blonde would even show up.

Eventually Aomine got bored and finished his beer, so he decided that grabbing another drink would do him good. He rose from his seat on the coach and headed over to the kitchen, but before he could leave Misa tugged on his sleeve.

"Where are you going?" She asked and Aomine suddenly felt slightly annoyed. Although he didn't show it. "Kitchen. Need another drink" He said simply.

"Oh." she said "Could you grab me one too?"

Not bothering to respond Aomine nodded and turned. He wasn't sure what the girl was trying to play at but didn't bother to argue. Other than making out or any other sexual touches their relationship was none existent, which made him wonder why the girl was suddenly interested in him.

* * *

 The party was starting to drag on and Aomine wanted to leave but needed to get Satsuki first. As for Misa she seemed to be preoccupied with some of her friends. He was glad though, the girl seemed to not let go his arm the whole night.

"Oi. Satsuki." He called out to the girl as he saw her standing around with a few of her friends. "We're leaving." he stated.

He watched the girl turn and pout at him "Dai-chan it's still pretty early." She said checking her phone.

12:15

Curfew was 1 am for the two of them. Considering it was the weekend their parents wouldn't mind if they were out this late. As long as the two of them stayed together, but Aomine knew if he left without her his parents would be pissed.

"Why don't you go find Ki-chan? I think he's out on the porch with Kagami-kun." She said as she pointed to the glass door that lead out onto the porch.

Aomine sighed and decided there was no use to argue with the girl. He rather not have her be mad at him if they ended up going home early. As Satsuki waved good-bye to him he nodded and turned around heading to the back door. As he got closer to the slightly open door he could hear voices from the other side.

"Let me finish, when we were back in middle school I knew that you..." He heard someone say.

"What? I what?" he heard a voice ask. As he heard second voice he immediately realized who the two were. Kise and Kagami.

"That you liked me..." he heard Kagami say. The words stung, to say it was a surprised was an understatement. So Kise had a thing for the red-head. Although he only just met the boy he wasn't expecting that the two were or ever had a relationship like that.

Turning, Aomine didn't bother to listen to the rest of the conversation; he knew what would probably follow. A confession for the blonde and the two probably hooking up.

Making his way back into the living room, Aomine sat down next to Misa and as the girl turned to greet him he slammed his lips onto hers in a heated kiss. She moaned a little at the sudden contact but recovered quickly and placed one of her hands in Aomines hair. Aomine pushed his tongue pass her lips and began to explore her mouth. He could taste the bitter flavor of the alcohol she had been drinking earlier. Eventually the two broke apart, both slightly out of breath and Misa with an obvious blush on her face.

"So, you're still in the mood?" She asked as she leaned closer giving him a slight peck on the lips.

"Aomine-kun, if you want to have sex please find a bedroom." He heard a voice say and turned to see Kuroko with a blank stare on his face only a few meters away.

"F-fuck." Aomine said at sight of his former teammate. "Were you here the wh-" he started to ask before Kuroko finished his sentence.

"Whole time, yes." He said.

"Tetsu-kun! There you are!"

The two turned to see Momoi walking toward them waving; as she finally got to the coach she sat down across from Aomine.

"Dai-chan I thought you were going to talk to Ki-chan." She asked him.

"Tch." he said not bothering to explain as to why he wasn't with the blonde. At the response Momoi decided it was best not to ask any more questions at the moment, later he would ask the stubborn blunette.

"Well, why don't we have some shots?" Misa asked and the others nodded in agreement. Along with the four of them a few other girls sitting nearby joined in.

"Hey!" the four heard and turned to see Kise walking towards them with Kagami in tow. He could see that the blonde's usual pale skin was slightly red.

' _Was he blushing?'_ Aomine thought and realized the two must've hooked up after he had left.

"What are you guys doing." the blonde asked

"We're about to take some shots." a girl responded "Want to join?" she asked

Aomine watched as the blonde nodded and both Kagami and Kise sat down on the floor.

* * *

After a few rounds many people had given up. As for Aomine he had taken a few and still wasn't feeling much better. It could be due to the fact that Kise had become surprisingly clingy the more he got drunk, which wouldn't be a problem if it wasn't for the fact that he was clinging onto the red-head.

"Kagami-cchi, you sure you don't want me to see your place tonight. I wouldn't mind coming over." The blonde said to the other as he wrapped his arms around one of Kagami's arms. As for the red-head he was blushing at the offer.

Before Kise could pry the other anymore Aomine pulled him off the red-head. "Shut up idiot, you're drunk." he stated.

"Ah, Aomine-cchi!" Kise said as he looked up at the other boy, his hands clinging onto the others shirt for support.

"Dai-chan, I think it's time for us to go." He heard Satsuki say and Aomine pulled out his phone to check the time, 12:50. He then looked down at the blonde who was hopelessly trying to stay awake.

"Shit, what am I going to do with him?" Aomine asked, he couldn't just leave the boy here all by himself. Although he was angry at the other he wasn't going to get the boy back like this.

Satsuki sighed and pulled out her phone. "Hello?" she asked

"Ah, yes Aomine-kun. Yes Dai-chan and I are heading home right now." She said "I think Dai-chan is going to stay over at my house tonight." she informed Aomines father.

"Yes, nice talking to you." She said politely and extended the phone towards Aomine. Taking the phone Aomine began to talk to his dad and said his good-bye.

"He said its fine if I stay over." he informed her. Satsuki nodded and took her phone. It wasn't abnormal for the two to spend the night at the others house. Of course as they got older Aomine would usually sleep on the coach instead of sharing a bed. Luckily for the two Satsuki's parents weren't home for the weekend which meant that even if Aomine didn't stay over no one would know.

"Thanks Satsuki, I owe you one." he said before he turned his attention back to Kise.

"Hey is Kise going to be alright?" He heard Kagami ask.

"Yeah, don't worry about it he'll probably fall asleep soon anyways." Aomine said not bothering to look up from the blonde's sleepy face.

"Okay, guess I'll be heading home then. I'll call him when he wakes up." Kagami said before he leaned closer towards Kise. "Bye."

Aomine watched as the boy's eyes lightened up at the sight of the red head. "Kagami-cchi you're going? Take me with you!" he said happily as he wrapped his arms around Kagamis neck.

"Kagami-kun we have to go." they heard and Kagami turned to see Kuroko standing behind him.

"Guess you have to go..." Kise said quietly and then whispered something into Kagamis ear before he released the other.

At this point Aomine was standing there watching the scene play out. He watched as most people began to leave and soon there were only a few people left. Turning Aomine walked into the kitchen where he found a brunette leaning against the counter drinking a glass of water.

"Haven't seen you in a while. I was surprised you showed up." the brunette said. Aomine sat down on one of the stools as he responded "Well if Satsuki had told me it was your party I probably wouldn't have come in the first place."

"Ouch, always so mean. Aomine-kun." the boy said playfully "Shouldn't you be a little nicer to a former teammate?"

"I don't see how I'd benefit from it." Aomine stated simply "But I guess I need a favour, let me have a bedroom for the night."

"Always the player, huh?" the boy asked "But sorry, I rather not have to clean more than I already have." he said gesturing to the various empty cups scatter around the room.

"Shut up idiot, it's not like that." He said "I just need a place to crash; my idiot classmate is about to fall asleep in your living room if you don't."

"Fine." he said. "Second door on the right is the guest room. But in exchange I want you to called me your senpai."

Aomine rolled his eyes; the idiot would never let the fact that he never called the other his senpai once in middle school.

"Fine, Kiyoshi-senpai could you give me a room?" Aomine said obviously annoyed at the wide smiled that adored the others face. Getting up Aomine headed towards the living where the blonde was lying down.

"Never say I never did anything for you." he heard the other yell from the kitchen.

* * *

 Aomine finally dumped the half asleep blonde onto the bed before he turned to pull off his shirt. He was tired and rather deal with the blonde in the morning. Before he could go to sleep however, he heard a phone start to ring. Looking around he realized it was coming from the others pocket.

"Fuck, are you serious?" Aomine said and kneeled down on the bed pushing his hand into Kise front pocket to retrieve his phone. At the action the blonde started to squirm underneath him and Aomine couldn't help but feel a bit turned on at the sight. Finally pulling out the phone he flipped it open and answered it.

The caller turned out to be Kises mother and Aomine was able to lie his way through the conversation. He didn't really know why he covered for the other but decided if he was going to screw the boy over it would be because of his own actions. After he said his good-byes to the blonde's mother he turned back to Kise.

"Aomine-cchi, it's really hot." he heard the boy say. Aomine watched as Kise got up from the bed, eyes have lidded as he started to struggle with his shirt. The blonde quickly got rid of his shirt and started to unbuckle his jeans.

Aomine seemed to be frozen as he watched the little striptease the other was showing him.

"Idiot put on your clothes." He said angrily but the blonde didn't listen slowly bending down to push is jeans off.

"Is Aomine-cchi embarrassed?" the other teased. Aomine didn't say anything as he fell back onto the bed. He was tired and even if the sight of the blonde was tempting he wouldn't take advantage of him with the other in this state.


	13. Show what you know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will be updating later this week as well!

Kise took a deep breath and walked into the classroom and headed to the back, not giving the boy next to his desk a glance. As soon as he sat down he could feel eyes on him and he knew who it was.

 _Act normally, pretend he's not there._ Kise repeated in his mind as he shuffled with some notes.

"He-" he heard the other start to say but was cut short with the ring of the school bell. Kise pretended he hadn't heard Aomine and instead focused on the teacher at the front of the classroom, the best he could.

"Oi, Kise." He heard and turned to see Aomine's fierce blue eyes staring at him.

"Yes, did you need something, Aomine-cchi." He said, the nickname naturally rolling off his tongue. It felt weird calling the other that now, considering he usually called people he considered friends by the ending "cchi" but now he pondered the sound of the name. Aomine was by far different from normal friends, considering the odd relationship they had developed these past few weeks.

"Need a pencil." He stated, not bothering to ask the other nicely.

"Sure." Kise said as he pulled out a pencil, leaning over he handed the pencil to Aomine. Their hands gently brushed past each other as Kise handed him the object and he immediately pulled back. The sudden movement caused the pencil to fall and roll underneath the desk in front of Aomine.

"Ah, sorry." Kise said quickly getting up and bending down to grab the pencil, he placed it on Aomine's desk and returned to his seat.

"Don't worry 'bout it." Aomine replied with a smirk and picked up the pencil, "I enjoyed the view."

It took Kise a few seconds to understand what Aomine was referring to and when he did he blushed and turned away from the blunette.

' _What a pervert_ ' Kise thought as he focused on his homework once more.

* * *

 Aomine had expected the blonde model to be all over him once Monday rolled around but the whole morning the other was being quite innocent to say the least. It made him wonder if the whole encounter on Saturday morning was all an act, but pushed it aside knowing that was probably his mind giving him a sense of hope. Well it wasn't like Aomine wanted the other boy to want him anyways, although he wouldn't mind.

Once again he glanced over to the blonde and noticed the others shoulders slightly stiffen, smirking Aomine was satisfied with the reaction and decided it was best to wait until lunch to talk to him. Eventually lunch rolled around and Aomine watched as the blonde rose from his seat and headed to the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Aomine asked as the boy leaned on his seat. He watched as Kise froze and turned, putting on a fake smile and tilting his head innocently towards Aomine.

"Just getting some lunch, did you need anything Aomine-cchi?" He heard the cheerful voice and knew the other was forcing himself to smile.

"Yeah, why don't you grab me some lunch and meet me on the roof pretty boy." Aomine said fishing out a few hundred yen and placing it on his desk. He watched the other tense and nod before he left the class, heading towards the cafeteria. Stretching Aomine slowly got up from his desk and headed towards the stairs that lead to the roof. He wasn't in the mood to play basketball today, considering they had practice after school so instead he leaned against one of the walls and closed his eyes. He let the warm sunlight wash over his body and soon Aomine began to feel tired.

After a few minutes Aomine felt himself drifting of to sleep, but soon heard the door to the roof open. Not bothering to open his eyes Aomine could hear the sound of footsteps coming towards him, until they stopped in front of him.

"He's actually pretty good-looking." He heard someone whisper and opened his eyes to see Kise smiling gently at him.

"Am I now?" Aomine said smirking again as the blonde began to blush. He couldn't help but feel a bit satisfied at the sudden complement. Before he could tease Kise anymore a plastic bag was thrown in his face.

"Here's your lunch." Kise said coldly, trying to hide the blush that was still on his face.

"Thanks." Aomine smirked and started to eat the lunch, although he sounded like he was responding to his earlier comment. After a few minutes of silence he turned to see if the boy was okay, knowing that they only ate in silence if the two had just finished a game and were too tired to say anything. As soon as he saw Kise he could tell the boy was nervous, his shoulders were unnaturally pressed against the wall and one of his hand were balled up in a fist as the other was slowly grabbing pieces of the lunch he had bought.

"So when do you want to start?" Aomine asked not feeling bothered by the awkward situation.

"What do you mean?" Kise asked at first confused but it soon dawned on him what Aomine was referring to. He suddenly became uneasy as he looked down to escape Aomine's piercing stare.

"Oh, you mean about Saturday. It's actually alright I don't even think Kagami-cchi knows I like him." Kise said as he tried to keep his face blank.

"Ah, really now, it didn't seem that way on Friday. Don't give me that bullshit Kise. I know you want to get into his pants, which I don't give a fuck about, but it's a little too late to back out now. "

"It's not that, I'm just not t-"

Aomine was a bit annoyed at the fact that the blonde had basically offered himself to him on Saturday like a whore, and now he was acting innocent like he was a victim.

"Bullshit, Kise you and I both know you're a slut. You would've bent over for me last week and let me fuck you hard." Aomine said looking towards the blonde to see his reaction, Kises eyes were down casted and Aomine couldn't see them but from the fact the boy didn't deny his comments was enough of a reaction. When the blonde finally did look up he was slightly smiling, but Aomine could tell the other boy was masking another emotion behind his blank eyes.

"A-ah, So you still want to go through with the deal?" Kise asked

"Sure, you're always around me anyways, might as well try you at least once." Aomine said back simply. The words hurt, he knew that Aomine probably held him to some higher regard than the girls he played around with, but hearing the words slip out of the others mouth so easily made him question if that was really true.

"Okay, I guess we should decide on what to do." Kise questioned wondering how this would work.

"Hm, well why don't you tell me how far have you gone." Aomine asked. The question made Kise slightly blush, the blonde wasn't the type to talk about his sexual experiences with others so openly, although he noted that Aomine was perfectly fine.

"A-all the way." Kise lied, internally scolding himself for the fact he had lied about his virginity on there little date last Friday. "But not with a guy." He added shortly after hoping that would justify his inexperience in the subject.

"Hmm, okay." Aomine said looking at Kise thoughtfully "Why don't you tell me how it was, your first time that is. When did it happen? Where? How old were you?" Aomine questioned casually, sounding a bit amused as he asked them.

"Aha, well..." Kise started and decided that if he didn't tell him a story that was made sense Aomine would call him out for it. "It was on my sixteenth birthday, all my friends had thrown me a huge party back at my old house. Most of the people in my grade were invited and well... after a few drinks I started to notice this one girl getting touchy with me. I don't remember her name but at that point I didn't care, I brought her upstairs to my bedroom and we started making out and eventually slept together. The next morning I woke up and she was gone, I didn't bother to figure out who she , was considering she didn't have the decency to wake me up before she left." He explained.

After his story he turned to look at Aomine and noticed a slight frown, but it soon disappeared and was replaced with a lazy look. "Well, then I guess I don't have to be as gentle with you." He said bluntly.

"Aomine-cchi just promise me one thing." Kise said. Although he had proposed the deal, Kise knew that if it was anyone else he wouldn't be going through all of this. It was for the fact that he liked Aomine , whether that may be a puppy love or his first love, that he was willing to go through this. " Please, don't tell anyone about this. let's just keep this a secret."

"Don't worry pretty boy, I won't tell your boyfriend. Wouldn't want him to know that you've fucked one of your teammates." Aomine said as he leaned forward towards the boy. If it wasn't for the fact that the blunette's lips was a few inches away from his.

"So, first lesson. Let's see what you've got." Aomine whispered near Kise's ear and then pulled back to lean against the wall once again. Kise held back a shiver and looked towards the blunette, confused at his words. Before he could question the other, Aomine explained himself. " Since you've been with others in the past, why don't you show me what you know."

Kise internally kicked himself as he heard Aomine's words. He had no idea how to ' _seduce_ ' anyone, much less Aomine. The boy had probably been with various girls throughout the years, which meant he knew the difference between someone experienced and someone like himself.

"Well, the thing is I've never been with a guy before-" Kise started.

"Don't worry about it, just do to me what you would do to a girl." Aomine said and Kise could swear he saw a small smirk on the others face.

Kise didn't say another word, instead he nodded and began to crawl towards Aomine from his seat on the ground. Once he had approached the basketball player he straddled the others waist; once he had settle in the boys lap he hooked his arms around Aomine's neck and leaned forward.


	14. Toy With Me

Aomine watched as the blonde's face came closer and closer until Kises lips were on his. He didn't move much, curious as to how skilled the blonde truly was. He could feel Kise's mouth slightly part and Aomine took that to his advantage; pushing his tongue into the boy's mouth and immediately began to explore. Today Kise tasted a bit sweet, a bit like honey, and Aomine almost smiled at the thought because of the fact that Kise's eyes also reminded him of the sweet substance.

Before along their tongues were intertwined in a battle for dominance, with Kise losing badly. Despite the fact the blonde was on top of him Aomine could tell that Kise wasn't an expert in kissing, like himself. Although that might have been true, that didn't mean Kise was still a virgin and that fact annoyed him. After Aomine had heard Kises little story about his first time he couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. In the beginning he was sure that Kise was a virgin, given the fact that the model had blushed like one every time Aomine touched him, or implied something sexual, but now he wasn't so sure.

Sure, Kise was a bit shy when it came to talking about his sexual experiences, but then again Aomine was a bit too open about his own and it wasn't an abnormal thing for someone to be uncomfortable about those type of things. As for the story, Aomine would be a bit surprised if it wasn't true. Regardless, Aomine wanted to now everything about the blonde and if that meant sleeping with him first, then why not. It was a bit too late to go back to being just friends at this point and Aomine knew that even if they did Kise would still like Kagami.

"Unhh, Aomine-cchi. No fair." Kise whined from his position on the blunette. "I thought you said you wanted me to show you what I've got, I can't do that if you're not giving me any control."

"Too bad, there are other ways you can pleasure me though." Aomine said and he watched Kises eyes slightly widen before returned to normal.

"We're in school though, don't you think we should be doing this later." Kise said innocently but Aomine caught on to the 'later' part and smirked, so Kise wanted to continue this somewhere else.

"That's true, but there are plenty of ways you could pleasure me without taking off my clothes." Aomine said and rest a hand on Kises lower back.

"Oh." Kise responded and nibbled Aomines ear before trailing his tongue down to Aomines neck. " Like this?" He asked and bit down on his neck. Aomine could feel Kises teeth sink into his lower neck, not enough to make him bleed, but leave a noticeable mark. Kise began to suck on the spot afterwards, nibbling and licking it and Aomine could feel himself becoming hard. The mixture of Kises soft moans and his body slightly grinding on Aomines semi hard cock made Aomine contemplate flipping them over and taking the blonde then and there.

"How was that, Aomine-cchi?" Kise said pulling away from the others neck to admire his handiwork. The mark was noticeable on Aomines darker complexion and Kise smiled at the thought that everyone would see it and know Aomine belonged to him. Well, not exactly given the fact that there little relationship was a secret, but it did show others that the blunette was taken and that was satisfactory enough for Kise.

"Good, but you gotta do better than that if you want to get me hard." Aomine said, and Kise pouted a bit, although it annoyed him that Aomine always was one step ahead of him, it also gave him motivation to win. Kise knew this wasn't like a basketball game where there was a winner and loser but he couldn't help but think that their little encounters were very similar. Aomine would always defeat him in their little one on ones during lunch time but when it came to things like this Kise recalled him winning a few times. He smiled as he recalled their very first ' _date_ ', well if you could call it that, their first kiss had been steamy and messy but Kise had left Aomine wanting more and to him that was a small victory.

"Don't worry Aomine-cchi, I'll have you begging before you know it." Kise whispered into Aomines ear before he gave it a tiny bite. The action gave Kise a small grunt out of the other and he smiled.

"Oh, is Aomine-cchi sensitive here?" Kise asked and began to lick the others ear before he pulled back to see a faint blush on Aomines cheeks.

Kise wasted not time, leaning forward and pushing his tongue into the others mouth, he made sure to thoroughly explore Aomines mouth as he did. This was one of the few times Aomine had let him in and Kise couldn't help but wonder if he was the first to taste Aomine like this, most of the time girls would let the boy lead but with the two of them Kise guessed it was different. He tangled his tongue with Aomines, tasting the unmistakably flavour of Aomine, it was hard to pin down exactly what the other taste like but whatever it was Kise loved it.

Before long the two were full on making out, Aomines hand now traveling a bit lower to grope Kises ass and the other one to pull down the blondes head into another steamy kisses. They both could feel there erections growing and Kise knew that if this went on any longer there clothes would soon be coming off, which given the fact that it was the middle of the school day was not a good thing.

"Ah, Aomin- unh- I think w- ngh- should stop." Kise said between kisses. Pulling away Kise looked down at the other, the blush on his face now noticeable, but Kise didn't note it, he was too distracted with the piercing eyes that were filled with lust staring him down. He could tell Aomine was probably as horny as he was at this point but unlike the blunette, Kise had some self control, although very little at the moment.

"Doesn't seem like you want to." Aomine said before pulling Kise down for another kiss..

"Unhh, we have plenty of time to do this later." Kise said pulling away from the kiss and finally realizing where Aomine's hands were positioned.

"Ahm, Aomine-cchi." Kise began, gesturing towards the hand that was currently groping his ass.

The blunette slowly removed his hand without any protest and Kise was surprised that the bluntte didn't comment about his actions. Kise guessed the blunette wasn't in the mood if he didn't press to continue, which caused him to lift his eyebrow in question.

"Shouldn't you be getting up, wouldn't want you to be late for class pretty boy." Aomine stated simply and Kise nodded as he got up from Aomines lap and brushed of his school uniform. He looked down to Aomine and noticed that the boys earlier lust was completely gone, now replaced with a face of indifference.

"Well, I'll see you later." Kise said awkwardly before he headed for the door to the roof. He didn't bother looking back, too embarrassed to acknowledge what they had just been doing. It had escalated further than Kise had expected, and yet Kise didn't mind. It excited him that the lust in Aomine eyes had been directly at him, and only him. He felt a sense of accomplishment when he heard the others groans and the way Aomine pulled him down for each kiss.

' _Who am I kidding, he'll never be mine' Kise thought bitterly_ ' Aomine isn't a person that would be held down with one person, not when he has many girls hanging all over him.

Kise sighed as he walked down the stairs and to the nearest bathroom, his hard on had been forgotten after the rejection he had experience on the roof. But despite the fact that Kise wasn't in the mood anymore a small blush could still be seen on his face. Turning on the faucet he splashed some water onto his face and tried to cool himself off. Before long the bell rang and Kise decided there was no point in hiding from Aomine, so he put on a fake smile and walked towards the classroom.

* * *

Aomine was tired when the end of the day finally rolled around but at the same time was looking forward to practice; yawning and grabbed his bag and got up, not bothering to wait for the blonde model as he exited the classroom.

He wasn't sure what it was about the boy but Kise drew him in every time they kissed or touched each other. He recalled earlier to the roof top and frowned, it wasn't the fact that Kise had refused to go any further than kissing that discouraged Aomine, no believe it or not Aomine hadn't been mad at his protest; what had turned him off was the fact that the blonde had told him they would finish later. The small comment had reminded Aomine that Kise was only there to learn, which meant that eventually there wouldn't be a later. Kise would eventually move onto someone else who would make the blonde theirs and there little deal would be forgotten.

Making his way towards the gym Aomine was stopped when a girl blocked his path, looking down he realized said girl was Misa. He hadn't spoken or messaged the girl since their little make out session on Friday because he had started to lose interest in her considering she had been overly clingy.

"Aomine-kun where were you at lunch." She asked tracing her hand on one of his arms.

"No where, spent the lunch with a teammate." Aomine stated simply as he began to head towards the gym once again.

"Oh, which one? I was sure I saw most of the members in the classrooms during lunch." She asked following behind the blunette.

"Kise." Aomine told her and finally arrived at the changing rooms, he turned and once again looked down to the small girl. "Now what did you want?"

"Oh Kise-kun, he's a cutie. You know he's a model right?" She asked before looking up and noticing the small frown that was on Aomines face. "Oh, but don't worry. You're sexy, there's no need to be jealous." She said and strung her arms around his neck. " I just wanted to tell you, I can't make it tonight to our little 'date'."

Leaning forward she kissed Aomine and then giggled. "Hope you don't miss me too much."

Aomine didn't bother to protest about the implications she made about there relationship. He had forgotten he would usually invite Misa over after practices but felt a sense of relief when he found out he wouldn't have to deal with her tonight, it would be better to slowly push her away before he cut his ties with her. She seemed like the type of girl who would become attached to being more than sex friends and if he suddenly called their arrangement off she would probably become worse.

"Ah, could I get through." Aomine heard a voice and turned to see Kise with his school bag slung over his shoulder while he held his gym bag loosely in his hand. Aomine couldn't make out the emotion on the others face but he could tell the blonde was far from pleased. Without a word Aomine stepped out of the way to let the other in and followed silently behind. Luckily once they got into the changing rooms many of the other players were already striping out of their uniform and changing into their basketball jerseys.

"I think coach is going to tell us the line ups for the games this week." One of the players said as they slipped on there shirt.

"Really? I heard Momoi-san already scheduled a practice game with another team." Someone else said and before long everyone had changed and exited the room. Aomine finally slipped on his jersey and stuffed the shirt from his school uniform messily into his locker. As he turned he was greeted with a pert little ass bent over pulling up some gym shorts. He watched the blonde slowly let the fabric slide up his slightly tone legs onto his perky little backside letting the shorts cling to him sinfully.

Aomine wasn't one to blush or become flustered at the sight of something that turned him on, instead he would lowly growl and capture the thing he desired, but given the situation he instead turned around and slammed his locker shut, getting the blondes attention with the action.

"Hurry up pretty boy, wouldn't want to be late right?" Aomine teased as he recalled how the blonde didn't want to be late for class earlier that day.

"Shut it, Aomine-cchi." He heard Kise respond and couldn't help but smile knowing the blonde was probably pouting at the moment. Not bothering to argue with the model he walked out of the changing room as he heard footsteps trailing behind him.

* * *

"Okay, that's enough for today." The coach said loudly. Aomine stopped dribbling a ball in his hand and let it rest on his hip. "Gather around, Momoi-san would like to inform you on the upcoming matches."

"Okay, this week we will be playing our first matches of season, which means I want you guys on you top performance." She said before she continued. "But to get you guys warmed up a bit I have scheduled a practice game against a strong team that may be formidable rival this year. The name of the team, well, I'll tell you on the day of the match. I want you guys to focus on defeating your opponent regardless of who they are, so tomorrow after school the game will be held here. All members of the team are required to attend."

"Hai." The team said before they dismissed themselves to the changing rooms.

Kise slowly shuffled behind the others until he reached the changing rooms. He tried to change as quickly as possible, making sure to turn around so his back was facing the lockers to pull up his pants. He wasn't clueless enough to not feel the piercing stare of Aomine when they had been changing earlier. He would've been flattered if it wasn't for the fact that the blunette had been kissing Misa just outside the changing room moments earlier.

 _'you're sexy, there's no need to be jealous_ ' he recalled the girl say as he had turned the corner and was greeted with the two interlocked in a kiss. _I just wanted to tell you I can't make it tonight for our little 'date'_

 _'Date', yeah right_ ' Kise thought as he grabbed his bags and headed to the door.

"Hey, Kise do you want to grab something to eat?" He heard someone ask and turned to see Imayoshi smiling at him. To be honest Kise was surprised at the sudden offer from the captain, considering they had rarely spoken since he joined the team.

"Ah, sure captain." He responded deciding that making a few friends on the team wouldn't hurt.

"Great, why don't we head out now." He said as he wrapped an arm around Kises shoulders and lead him towards the door of the changing room. Before they could leave however Kise felt a hand grab his wrist.

"Oi Kise, cancelling our plans already?" Aomine said, a small smile on his face. Kise turned and pulled his hand away from the taller boy. He could easily read Aomines expression which told him: 

_play along, or else._

"What do you mean, Aomine-cchi." Kise said, putting on a confused expression.

"Hah, very funny Kise. You were practically begging me earlier to have dinner with you." Aomine said before he pulled the boy closer towards him slinging an arm around the blonde and whispering lowly into the others ear.

"Don't play dumb, you want everyone to know about your little secret on the first day of school. Oh, and I guess I could add on that you are whoring yourself to me now."

Kise's eyes widened at the threat and sheepishly smiled at his captain.

"Oh, I didn't realize Kise-kun had plans." Imayoshi said a small smile playing on his lips, which pissed Aomine off even more.

"No its okay." Kise said before an idea popped into his mind.

"Why don't you join us?" As soon as he suggested it he could feel Aomines arm tighten a bit and the blunette hissed into his ear. "What the fuck are you playing at?"

"Well, if you don't mind." Imayoshi said.

"We don't mind, it'd be fun." Kise said looking up into Aomines eyes. Aomine looked down and narrowed his eyes as he saw the glint in Kises eyes that reminded him of the glint that Kise would have if he had challenged him to a one-on-one.

"Sure." Aomine said dryly and responded mentally:

_'you're on Kise, but don't regret it when you have to pay up when you lose'_


	15. What I mean to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update, I hope you guys like it. As for the character they are still building their relationship slowly so please be patient. Anyways enjoy the chapter.

Aomine narrowed his eyes as he watched Kise chat happily with their captain. The three of them had ended up leaving practice together and Aomine wondered what the blonde model was playing at.

"So, Kise-kun have you been too much places since you've moved here." Imayoshi asked smiling innocently at the model. Aomine suppressed the urge to roll his eyes as he watched his captain, he knew that the raven was putting on an act and in truth had a very nasty personality underneath that smile.

"Well, I actually haven't had a chance to go to much places since I got here." Kise admitted as he rubbed his neck shyly.

"Really now?" Imayoshi questioned before he continued " Well maybe I could show you around sometime." Imayoshi suggested before he wrapped an arm around Kises shoulders. Aomine watched the scene play out with increasing annoyance before he intervened.

"Ahm." Aomine grunted and lazily glanced over at the two. "Where are we eating." Aomine asked.

"Why don't we let Kise-kun choose?" Imayoshi asked as he straightened up and let his hand fall from the blondes shoulders.

"No, it's okay. I'm fine with any place." Kise said politely "Why don't you choose Imayoshi-kun?"

At the suggestion Imayoshi smiled wickedly before he turned towards Kise and innocently responded "Well, if you insist."

* * *

Aomine glared across the table at the raven haired boy who was chatting with the blonde next to him. If looks could kill the raven would already be dead.

"So why did you choose this place?" Kise asked turning in the booth they were sitting in to look towards Imayoshi.

"No particular reason." Imayoshi responded before he glanced over to a livid Aomine. "I just thought Aomine would appreciate it."

"Huh, Aomine-cchi?" Kise questioned as he slowly turned to look at the blunette "You like this place?" Kise asked looking around the small restaurant surveying the layout. "Is the food good here?"

"You could say that." Imayoshi said muffling a laugh. Kise looked confused at the response but before he could ask what the raven meant by it, the waitress arrived.

"Hello, my name is Rima and I'll be serving you today." She said cheerfully handing menus to Kise and Imayoshi before she turned to the blunette sitting on the other side of the table and froze.

"Oh, look who it is..." She said coldly and Aomine looked up to the girl taking the menu from her without a word.

"I guess you're the same as always." She said to Aomine before turning back to the two other boys. "So, why don't you guys think about what you want and I'll get some drinks for you." She suggested happily smiling.

"Okay." Kise said slowly glancing over at Aomine who was avoiding eye contact from the girl. He wasn't sure how the two were connected but he could tell they weren't on good terms. "I'll take an ice tea." He said smiling at the girl.

"Sure, and for the you?" She asked the raven haired boy

"Coke is fine." he said

"And for you?" She asked and Aomine began to say "Coke wit-"

"With no ice, got it." She finished. "Okay I'll get you're drink and then you can place your orders."

Kise watched the girl walk away, taking this time to take in her appearance. She was gorgeous, for someone working in a restaurant like this. Her hair was pulled back from her face with some bobby pins which let her blonde hair cascade down her back, stopping in the middle of it. Her face was cute and looked to be around the same age as both Aomine and Kise. As for her body Kise couldn't deny that she had all the right curves in the right places with her waitress uniform accentuating them perfectly.

"So, you seem to know our waitress?" Kise asked looking towards Aomine who was looking intently at his menu.

"Ah, yeah." Aomine responded "We used to go to school together." He said simply.

"That's great, you guys seem to know each other well." Kise said but he wasn't naive enough to think that's all there was to their relationship.

" Oh, Aomine-kun didn't you also say she was your e-" Imayoshi started before the blunette kicked the other in the shin underneath the table.

"You were saying?" Aomine asked his eyes narrowing dangerously and if it wasn't for the table that separated them he would have already punched the bespectacled boy.

"Ah, it's nothing important." The raven said dismissively. Kise hadn't noticed the kick the tanned boy had given to their captain and instead sat confused at the sudden silence from the two.

"Just order already, we don't have all night here." Aomine advised Kise as he scanned through the different meal choices.

"I think I'll have the Caesar salad." Kise said putting down his menu and Aomine paused before he looked up at the blonde. "A salad, really?"

"What?" Kise asked ready to defend himself. "What's wrong with a salad?"

"Nothing, if you were a rabbit. But look at you Kise you're so damn skinny." Aomine pointed out, compared to Aomine the blondes build was definitely smaller but it worked for him.

"Shut it Aomine-cchi, it's not like I'm a big eater anyways." Kise said a small pout on his face.

"You two sound just like a couple." Imayoshi chuckled, unintentionally  breaking the little fight up.

"Huh?!" The two of them asked as their heads wiped around to look at their captain.

"Well..." Imayoshi started realizing that the two of them were now glaring at him, waiting for his explanation. " I was just thinking about how the two of you argue like you're a couple."

"We do not!"

"Yeah right?"

The two of them denied at the same time.

"Okay, okay. It was just a thought, no need to get so mad." He said waving his hands in a motion that dismissed the conversation.

Before long the waitress was back with their drink and placed them down one by one. Kise couldn't help but notice how Aomines eyes trailed down towards the girls chest each time she leaned over to place a glass on the table.

"Here you go." She said cheerfully as she but down Kises ice tea smiling happily at him. "So what would you like?" she asked the three boys.

"I'll try the pork ramen." Imayoshi said before he handed Rima the menu. She turned to Aomine next.

"And for you?" She asked her lips in a thin line.

"Just a cheeseburger and fries." He said lazily and handed her the menu.

"And for you" She finally asked and Kise responded "Well, I'm not really sure. What would you recommend?" He asked happily.

"Oh..." Rima smiled and leaned down to look into his menu. "This one would be good, we also have a special today." She suggested pointing to the various options.

"Okay, I'll go with the special." Kise said before he closed his menu glancing over to Aomine whose eyes had narrowed slightly at this point.

"That's a great choice!" She said happily before she advised their table that it would take a few minutes.

After she was out of sight Aomine finally spoke.

"What the fuck was that?" Aomine demanded.

"What was what?" Kise asked.

"Your order, why did you suddenly change it?" Aominr asked but it sounded more like a demand.

"I bet he asked her because he wanted her boobs in his face." Imayoshi bluntly stated and once again the two of them turned to glare at the raven. "What? It's not like you weren't looking too."

Kise didn't bother to defend himself instead responding to Aomine's earlier question "I don't see the problem with changing my order, besides I'm pretty damn skinny anyways, right?"

"You know that's not what I meant by it." Aomine said realizing his earlier comment had offended the model.

"You look just fine, I just don't understand why you would order a damn salad." Aomine explained.

"Well, you must be glad I didn't then." Kise shot back.

"For fucks sake Kise, I didn-" He started to say before Rima walked back towards their tables with their orders in hand.

"Okay, here you go." She said placing the different orders on the table.

Once they began to eat they generally stayed silent besides some small talk from Imayoshi and Kise.

* * *

 "Well, thank you for coming and we hope to see you here again sometime." Rima said to the three boys before they separately paid for their meals.

"Thanks." Kise said before she handed him a piece of paper. The action was obvious and the two boys behind him surely saw it.

"Call me, I'd like to talk to you sometime." She said.

Kise only nodded and took the paper. He pushed it into one of his pockets before they turned to leave.

"You got her number, didn't you?" Imayoshi asked a smile on his face.

"Yeah."

"Well then..." He started "Why don't I tell you a bit of a secret?" Imayoshi said as the two of them waited outside for Aomine to pay.

"You see, on our first week of tryouts all of the players that had made the team came to this place one night as a celebration party." Imayoshi started

"We ended up getting the same waitress last time and we found out something pretty interesting." He explained "Apparently Aomine and that blonde had a thing back in the day."

"W-what?!" Kise said a bit surprised at the new found information.

"Yeah, and they were pretty serious too, although she was a year older." Imayoshi explained " Before she left for high school they broke up from some reason."

Kise didn't bother to comment at the information.

"But damn, how the fuck does Aomine get such hot girls. It's not like he's that attractive." Imayoshi complained. "Plus he has such a bad personality."

"Who has a bad personality?" The two of them heard someone say and turned to see Aomine staring at them with mild annoyance.

"No one." Imayoshi clarified "It's not important, anyways I should be heading home, bye." He said and before they knew it he was gone. Kise checked his phone and realized it was actually pretty late already.

"Well, I guess we should head home." Kise said before they began to walk in silence.

"Yeah, yeah." Aomine said before he stopped suddenly.

"Why are you stopping its about to get dar-" Kise started before Aomine interrupted him.

"Are you going to call her?"

"Huh, what are you t-" Kise started to asked, confused at what the blunette was referring to before he was interrupted again.

"The waitress, are you going to call her." Aomine asked again.

"What?" Kise asked a bit surprised that the blunette was so interested in the girl and then he remembered back to Imayoshi's words

_They were pretty serious too._

"Does it matter?" Kise asked turning away from the blunette, but before he could he was pulled by Aomine into one of the alleys behind a bakery they had just passed. The lighting was dark and if someone happened to walked by it would be hard to see the two of them. Kise felt his back slam against the brick wall and his two wrist being pinned on either sides of his face by Aomines hands.

"Yes, it does matter." Aomine all but growled.

"That's none of your business in the first place." Kise yelled "If you don't want me to hook up with her then do something about it."

As soon as the words left his mouth Kise felt lips slam into his.


	16. Lesson One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything, if I did there would be way more AoKise in the series.

Aomine's tongue quickly entered Kises mouth, easily dominating him, the sudden intrusion made Kise moan loudly. The model was lost in the pleasure he was experiencing and kissed back eagerly. He and Aomine's kissed hungrily, the kisses deep and dominating as their bodies began to grind against each other as the intensity grew.

"Shit, you're so eager." Aomine whispered huskily in his ear before he trailed down the blondes neck sucking and nipping on the milky white skin. "Does this turn you on?"

"Ahhh!" Kise moaned loudly when he felt Aomine's teeth skin into his neck, obviously leaving a mark. " Don't f-flatter yourself, who wouldn't get turned on by this."

"Hmm, well you seemed to be getting off with me only kissing you." Aomine stated as he pulled Kises hands up above his head to pin them down with one hand. He let the other down travel down to the blondes pants where he could feel a growing erection. Kise shivered as he felt Aomine's cool hand travel behind him to his lower back and pull his uniform shirt up to touch the warm skin underneath.

"What would you let me do to you?" Aomine asked as he leaned down to capture Kises lips again. This time Kise submitted easily and let Aomine taste him fully. With Aomine being distracted with the kiss Kise could feel the boys grip loosen on his wrists and he took the opportunity to pull one of his hands free.

"Ahh- nothing, not here." Kise barely managed while he tried to push the other boy away, with his free hand.

Now under other circumstances he might've let the tanned boy continued, but he knew Aomine didn't want him, he wanted to make sure Kise stayed away from his ex. He could see it in the blunettes eyes when he had been slammed against the wall, Aomine was angry, and Kise could only connect that to the taller boy being protective of his ex.

"Aomine. Let- ah let go!" Kise tried to protest pushing at the others shoulders to widen the distance between them.

"Stop!" Kise yelled in the loudest voice possible. He was surprised when the taller boy ceased his advances and pulled back, granting Kise the space he needed.

"What was that?" Kise asked as he tried to catch his breath.

"Didn't you want this?" Aomine asked, his expression now blank but Kise could see the lust and anger in the others eyes.

"That has nothing to do with this." Kise started as he straightened himself up.

"Is it because you're jealous? Do you seriously think I have any interest in anyone other than Kagami?" Kise questioned, although he had no interest in his former teammate he didn't care at the moment. Regardless of what Aomine thought he wasn't going to go after a girl if he already had his eyes set on someone, even if it is an complete self centered asshole.

"What, did you think I would let you do what you pleased?" Kise said before he pushed past Aomine. "Remember, I only agreed to this because I though that you could show me what to do with a guy. Don't get any other ideas that this is anything other than that."

"Che, fine." Aomine said taking a hold of Kise's wrist and pulling the boy back towards him. "If you really that eager I'll show you here and now."

Kises eyes widened at the proposal and before he could protest he felt Aomines hand tugging on his waistband. " Remember this is only a lesson, nothing more right? So it shouldn't matter where we do things like this."

"Fine" Kise said letting the darkness of the alleyway obscure his face.

"Lesson one. Follow up lesson." Aomine stated loudly. "Get on your knees."

"Huh?" Kise questioned as his head shot up to look at Aomine's serious expression.

"You heard me, on your knees, now." He said pushing the hand that was on Kise's waist into his pocket as he waited for the blonde. Slowly Kise bent down onto his knees and looked up to Aomine waiting for the others instructions.

"Unbuckle and unzip them." He said gesturing to his uniform pants. The order was blunt and straight to the point and Kise couldn't help but be embarrassed; he had never done anything like this before. But regardless, Kise listened to the order and reached up to unbuckle his belt, once he had finished he pulled the zipper down and looked down toward his lap, not wanting to glance at the sight in front of him. Moments later he felt a hand touch his chin and pull his head upward to look at Aomine's face.

"Hmm, I guess this'll be a first for you." Aomine said his voice surprisingly cold which sent shivers through the model.

"W-what do you want me to do?" Kise asked, nervous all of a sudden.

"Well, I'm sure you can figure that out." Aomine with a small chuckle. "But if I have to spell it out for you..." Aomine said as he let go of Kises chin and let the hand travel into the blondes soft hair, forcing the other's face forward toward him. "Suck me off."

Kise froze at the order, his whole body suddenly feeling heavy as he looked up at Aomine who at this point didn't seem to care what Kise was thinking. "Come on pretty boy, we don't have all night here."

"But, Aomine-cchi are you sure you wan-"

"To do this? Sure, why not." Aomine stated not bothered at all at the blondes nervous face.

"O-okay." Kise said lifting one of his hands to pull down Aomines pants slightly. With that he could see the growing erection inside of his boxers and Kise tried to stay calm. Wasting no time, he continued to strip the other boy by pulling down Aomines black boxers to reveal his cock.

' _Fuck_ ' Kise mentally swore as he looked at Aomines enlarged dick.

' _He's huge, does he expect me to fit all of his ins-'_ Kise began to think before he pushed the thought aside and focused on the order he was given.

Now, it wasn't like Kise wasn't interested in Aomine sexually, but he hadn't expected to have things escalate this fast. He was expecting Aomine to slowly teach him how to make someone feel pleasure, but in hind sight he figure Aomine didn't really fit that. His personality was aggressive and straight forward much like the way he was acting at the moment, so all things considered Kise had no one to blame but himself.

"Hurry it up pretty boy." He heard Aomine say above him and Kise decide it would be best to get it over with as quickly as possible.

Aomine leaned back onto the cold alley wall as he watched his cock disappear between those wet lips. He took in the sight of Kise taking him into his mouth and he couldn't help but want to slam his whole cock into the blondes deliciously warm mouth. He suspected the model wouldn't be good at blowjobs but from the way Kise was licking and sucking his cock hungrily he would've never guessed it was the blondes first time.

"Nhh!" Kise moaned as he continued to take in Aomine slowly, inch by inch, until the boys full cock was in his mouth. He resisted the urge to gag as he felt Aomines cock brush on the back of his throat, instead he pulled back until almost all of the boys dick was out of his mouth before he repeated the process of taking Aomine into his mouth. After a few time, Kise picked up his speed, each time taking Aomine in a bit more than the last.

"Ugh-ahh!" Kise moaned loudly not bothering to withhold his moans.

"Ah, shit." Aomine said looking down at the blonde to see his head bobbing up and down his cock.

"Fuck, you really like sucking my cock, huh?" He said with a growl before Aomine grabbed the blondes head and pushed Kise forward. Surprisingly there wasn't resistance and he watched the blonde take him all the way. The action made Aomine even more horny and at that point he knew he was close. He didn't bother to protest when Kise suddenly slowed his earlier pace in favor of playing with his ball, instead he just watched Kise's pleasured face as he sucked him eagerly while Aomine's hand guided his head.

"Fuck, I'm close." Aomine said as he thrusted his hips forward feeling his cock enter the tight heat that was Kises mouth again and again.

"Ngghh." Aomine groaned as he released into the others mouth and with that Kise tried to pull back but was stopped by Aomines hand on the back of his head. He moaned as he tasted Aomines cum filling his warm cavern and travel down his throat before he was released.

"Ahh, Aomine-cchi." Kise said as he looked up to the other boy. " You came inside my mouth." The blonde stated.

Aomine took a few moments to catch his breath before he responded. " I'm sure Kagami would do the same, plus you enjoyed it." Aomine said gesturing to the blondes soled pants, it was obvious the blonde had gotten off by the blowjob. Kise looked down to at his pants eyes widening before he tried to cover himself up. He couldn't believe something like that had made him so horny, but nevertheless he knew that he had enjoyed it.

"Getting off while giving me a blowjob, huh." Aomine said aloud.

"I bet you'd be a horny fuck." He said as he lifted Kises chin again, this time wiping off some of his cum from the models soft lips.

"Aomine-cchi, shouldn't you be going?" Kise ask, completely disgusted with himself at this point. He was supposed to 'like' Kagami, he was supposed to feel nothing for Aomine in this type of relationship, especially after the way the blunette had treated him. But despite all that, he reacted to him, the touches, the kisses, the way the other whispered dirty things to him; it made him want the blunette more.

"Guess, your right. Lesson one's over, but from now on we're doing these little tutoring sessions my way." Aomine stated as tucked himself back in and began to redress himself. Kise took this time to get up from the wet alley ground and straighten himself out.

"What do you me-" Kise began to ask before he was pulled forward by his tie into a steamy kiss.

"Don't worry about it, just think of this as a learning opportunity, nothing'll change when it comes to us being teammates or classmates." Aomine said before he walked off leaving Kise blushing and confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So their relationship had gone from bad to worst, but I seriously think a relationship with these two would be a mess of misunderstandings and heartbreak so fair warning to everyone these two have a long way to go. I know Aomine may seem like an ass but he acts that way to everyone so its expected, although I still feel bad for Kise.
> 
> Thanks for reading, Until Next Time.


	17. What are we?

Aomine felt like a complete ass. He honestly didn't know what he was thinking when he pulled Kise into that alleyway. And once he left it he knew that Kise might be through with him. He wouldn't blame the blonde, but he couldn't help but feel regret in what he had done. Despite being beyond mad at the fact his ex-girlfriend had hit on the blonde model, he also was mad at the fact that he couldn't have leaned over that table and pulled the boy into a kiss, telling everyone that the blonde belonged to him.

Brushing his hand through his hair Aomine leaned against the headboard of his bed. He needed to do some serious thinking when it came to his relationship with Kise. He couldn't keep playing this game with the blonde, the boy either was interested or he wasn't. It was one of the first times in his life that he had thought so hard about someone and he knew that meant that Kise wasn't simply someone he could throw away easily, because it would hurt. Not only for the him but he knew if he threw Kise away they would never be the same.

Groaning Aomine rolled over on his bed. _But damn, even if Kise liked Kagami, that didn't change the fact that he must have some sort of attraction to Aomine. Fuck, he even blew me against an alley wall_. Aomine thought as he recalled the encounter. _He was pretty damn good, not the best blowjob he'd ever had but for his first time Kise had a lot of potential_.

He remembered the blondes tongue on his enlarged cock and the way the boys eyes watered slightly as he took in every inch of him. The thought made his blood rush south and he could feel himself twitch to life. _Fuck_. He continued to imagine the blondes head bobbing up and down his erection, Aomines hand tangled in his soft blonde hair. But as he continued to replay the scene he recalled the helpless expression Kise gave him before they started. The way he looked up towards Aomine almost hopeful that Aomine would tell him he was kidding, that it was just a joke.

The thought made forget about how horny he was and soon his growing erection was gone. Aomine sighed and decided he should probably get some sleep, considering he had a practice game the next day. The blunette soon fell asleep with the thoughts of the model tucked away at the back of his mind.

* * *

 

Kise placed his head on his desk as he waited for class to start. He barely slept last night and right now he could feel his eyes slowly closing. He guessed that since he sat at the back of the class, maybe he could get away with taking a nap. Before the model knew it he had drifted of to sleep, lost in his own world. What Kise didn't notice was the look he got from the blunette that sat across from him. Aomine sat next to the sleeping boy, watching the peaceful look on Kise's face as he slept through half the morning.

 _Damn, he looks so innocent. I could jus-_ Aomine began to think before he noticed the boy shift a bit.

"Kagami-cchi." he heard the other mumble and Aomine stopped his thoughts.

"Kagami-cchi, Ah. Don't. I-It hurts. You're going to fas-" Kise moaned in his sleep before Aomine slammed a hand on his table, causing the other to shoot up from his spot. Aomine turned his head away from the other, pretending to focus on the notes the teacher was writing on the board as the blonde slowly rubbed his eyes and began to do the same.

Aomine didn't bother to glance back at the model until the bell that signaled lunch finally rung. As he did, he noticed the other pull out a bento and begin to eat. Yesterday Aomine probably would have approached the other and order him to buy his lunch, but now his mood was ruined. He felt like a bother for the blonde, not that he usually cared what others thought about him, but Kise was different. _If he was the one that always demanded the model to spend time with him, was it really a relationship? Or was Aomine just a pest that Kise much rather not have to deal with?_ Whatever the case he decided that, buying his lunch on his own and eating in Satsuki's class would be the smart idea.

Getting up he made his way to the cafeteria before heading towards Satsuki's class.

"Aomine-kun, what are you doing here?" Satsuki asked as she looked up from her group of friends she was eating lunch with.

"Ah, shit I'll tell you later. Lemme just eat lunch with you." He said rubbing the back of his head, as he held a plastic bag in his hand other hand. Pulling up a chair he flipped it around leaning on the back of it as he placed his food on the her desk. He barely acknowledge the two girls that watched him curiously as he rummaged through the plastic bag to find the packaged snack he desired.

"Aomine-kun, you always eat unhealthy! You're supposed to be have a proper lunch, not eat things like this." Satsuki complained as she snatched away the bread from Aomine's hand. Instead pushing her bento into his face. " Here, have some of my lunch. I made it this morning."

Aomine glared at the girl before he pushed the lunch away. " No, I'm not going to be your tester for your horrible food."

"What! Horrible?!" she said angrily before throwing the beard at his face. " You wouldn't know good food, with all this junk you eat!"

The two ended up arguing for the next thirty minutes before Aomine settled with keeping his mouth shut, as Satsuki chatted with her friends.

* * *

 

Kise leaned back on his chair as he put away his empty bento container; he had ended up eating lunch by himself. He had declined the girls that had asked to have lunch and instead he made up some excuse. He recalled how the blunette had gotten up and leave, without so much as a glance back and he couldn't help but feel a bit unwanted. Not that he needed Aomine to walk up to him every day and order him around, but he couldn't help wondering if their relationship was based on purely just that. The only reason they hung out was mostly because Aomine was blackmailing him, every time they went out together, or eat lunch together was because he was 'forced' into it.

The blonde yawned as he stretched his arms above his head. He hadn't slept very much yesterday, because he had been thinking about what had happened with him and the blunette. After yesterday he realized that he need to seriously decide what he wanted to do with Aomine.

 _Do I like him more than a friend?_ Kise asked himself and the response came almost immediately. _Yes._

 _Do I like to talk to him? Or enjoy spending time with him?_ The answer again was _yes._

After the two questions he realized that most of his life actually revolved around Aomine. He spent most of his time with him, and even when he wasn't with him he still thought about the other.

_So what exactly am I doing? This is such a mess, why did I have to lie about liking Kagami-cchi? So much for making him jealous, if anything it made him think Kise was a slut. Ah, but I want to be with Aomine-cchi, I want to make him smile and laugh, I want to pleasure him and make his heart skip a beat when he sees me. I want him to feel the way I feel about him._

_I guess it's decided then. I have two more weeks before this little deal is over and I need to make Aomine fall in love with me in that time._

As he finished his thoughts, Kise looked up to see Aomine in the doorway of the class, the boy was looking around the room before his eyes landed on Kise. They looked at each other before Aomine was tapped on the shoulder and turned around to talked to someone. Kise turned back to look out the window, that was only separated by Aomine's desk, before to blunette walked over to his desk and sat down. With that Kise turned his attention else where.

"Huh, you're pretty quiet today." Aomine comment and Kise turned his head towards the boy.

"Really? " Kise said with a bored tone. Mentally Kise struggled to keep his indifferent expression because he could tell that Aomine's attention was solely on him. "I guess you could say that."

"Please Kise, I know you're avoiding me. Are you shy about what happened yesterday?" Aomine stated bluntly and Kise's eyes widened at the statement. Of course he was shy, he was mortified that he had given the boy a blowjob, in a back alley no less. The fact that he simply let Aomine order him around made Kise wonder if the boy thought less of him, was he just a toy for Aomine to demand.

"Aomine, why would you think I would be shy? I'm sure I passed your little lesson with flying colors right?" Kise said, making sure Aomine got the message that he couldn't care less about what had happened. Although that was far from the truth.

Aomine suppressed a frown as he heard his name _Aomine_. "Hmm, well I've had better. But I would say you passed." Aomine said with a smirk and turned his attention to the front. The teacher had just entered the class room as the bell rang, the blunette didn't bother to see Kise's expression because he could tell that the blonde was either blushing or shocked.

Just as he thought, Kise was doing just that. _He'd had better? Ugh, of course he has_. Kise thought with disgust as he tried to ignore the underlying feelings that threaten to surface. With one more glance towards the boy Kise decided it was best to keep Aomine off of his mind, at least until the end of class.

Kise was glad to finally get up from his seat. He hadn't realized but he had been sitting down all day and it wasn't helping his already tired body. It was the end of the day and although it hadn't been a particularly pleasant one, the blonde couldn't wait for the long anticipated game. It had truly been a while since he had played a game, he didn't really count the scrimmages that they played during practice, and he was excited to see the other amazing players.

"Aomine-cchi are you coming?" Kise asked happily before he paused, realizing he had called the boy Aomine-cchi. Damn, so much for giving him the cold shoulder.

"Hn, you seem pretty excited. Any reason?" Aomine asked, but Kise could tell the boy was teasing him.

"Hmph, let's just go. Or I'll leave you behind." He said, as he crossed his arms across his chest. Aomine suppressed a laugh as he started to pack up his things making sure to take his time, but despite his slowness the blonde waited.

"Hurry up, we're going to be late." Kise said.

"I thought you said you were going to leave me here." Aomine said with a smirk as he slung his school bag over his one of his shoulders.

"Fine, I will!" Kise said turning to leave.

 _Hmph, I was trying to be nice. I guess he rather not be around me anyways._ Kise thought before he felt a hand on his wrist.

"Don't get so mad. I'm ready let's go already." The basketball player said casually and Kise wondered if the boy just loved to him get angry.

As they walked through the halls, Kise could feel the comfortable atmosphere fall into place between them and he couldn't help but smile. _Why am I never the way I want to be when I'm around him_. He thought as they arrived at the doors to the changing room.

"Oi, hurry it up. We're about to start." Imayoshi warned them as he waited in the doorway to the gym. Both Aomine and Kise nodded and hurried into the changing room to change. A few minutes later, the two of them emerged, full changed and ready to play.

"Took you long enough." Imayoshi remarked as he leaned in towards Aomine.

"What, were you guys doing something else in there?" He implied and Aomine scowled.

"You wouldn't know would you, maybe you should get yourself some action instead of imagining what I do." Aomine responded with a smirk before they entered the gym. The team they were playing had already arrived and were warming up on one side of the court.

"Go warm up and I'll tell Momoi you're here." Imayoshi said before he walked over to the bench. Kise and Aomine began to warm up with the rest of the team, well Kise did, Aomine got away with dribbling a bit and taking a few shots. He wasn't particularly interested in playing a practice game, but he guessed it wouldn't hurt to pretend to warm up. Before long the whistle blew and each team gathered around the girl that had blown it.

"Okay, welcome everyone. Today we would like to introduce the team that we have invited to play against us, Seirin." Momoi said gesturing to the team and Kise whipped his head towards the players.

 _Wasn't this Kagami-cchi's team?_ He asked himself as he scanned through the team to find his red-headed friend. _I don't see him anywhere. Maybe he isn't here._ Kise thought with a sigh of relief.

"Ah sorry." they heard and watched two boys walk into the guy wearing Seirin uniforms. "We got lost on the way to the washroom." The taller boy said before he joined his team.

"Kagami-kun your the one that got lost. I was sent to find you." Kuroko said in a monotone voice before a short brunette interrupted the their conversation.

"Okay, now that we're all here we can get started." She said before putting her hands on her hips. "We're looking forward to a good game."

"Likewise." Momoi responded before they shook hands. It was obvious the smiles on their faces were forced and the handshake was anything but friendly, but the boys pretended they hadn't noticed.

"Looks like your boyfriend's here." Aomine whispered over Kise's shoulder and the blonde shivered.

"He's not my boyfriend." Kise managed to respond but he couldn't help but internally kick himself.

 _If Aomine found out that he had told Kagami that he didn't like him anymore, what would he do? Would he lose interest? No, he would not lose Aomine before he truly made the boy fall for him_. He thought determinedly before he turned over to his red-headed friend. _The only problem was be hadn't told the boy about his lie. All he needed to do now, was to get the red-head alone and fill him in on his little situation, sounds easy enough right?_

Wrong.


	18. His Dirty Little Secret

Kise tried his best to focus on what the coach was explaining to the first string players, but in truth he his mind was focused on the task at hand. Getting Kagami alone before Aomine was able to talk to him. He didn't think that the blunette would confront Kagami directly, but he wasn't going to take the chance and risk Aomine finding out about his little white lie.

"Oi, get your head out of the clouds." Aomine said over his shoulders. "We have a game to play and don't go easy on your little boyfriend or else I'll crush him for you." Kise shivered at the warning Aomine had whispered.

"Aomine-cchi, don't worry. When it comes to basketball, I'd never go easy on Kagami-cchi." He said with a small smile adoring his face. Although he was in a mess, he almost forgot how he looked up to the other boy. Kagami was the first person to show Kise that in basketball there were endless possibilities and you could continue to evolve and a bit Kise decided that he would enjoy the game and then deal with the difficult task he was faced with later.

"Kagami-cchi isn't one to let me go easy on him anyways." Kise said before he walked towards the court. He missed the slightly sour look Aomine gave him. Kise smiled as he recalled the times he used to play basketball with his red-headed friend.

* * *

_"Kagami-cchi let's play another one!" He said hopefully. They were on the outside courts of their school and the streetlights began to flicker on. The sun was about to set and all the students had long gone home. Despite all that, Kise looked up hopefully at his friend, waiting for the boy to answer._

_"Ugh, fine Kise." Kagami said before he passed the ball towards the boy. "But this is the last time. Midorima left a while back. And we have early morning practice so I don't want to stay too late."_

_"Of course Kagami-cchi." Kise said happily as he began to dribble the ball before they started to play again. The game was back and forth, each of them not letting the other keep the lead for long and both of them refusing to give up._

_"You're getting better." Kagami said before he charged towards the other expecting Kise to back up as he slammed the ball into the net. Instead the boy stood firm before he fell backwards at the impact of Kagami's dunk._

_"Ahh." Kise said before he looked down to see his knee bleeding. Kagami dropped down from where he was hanging onto the rim of the net as he heard his friends pained moan._

_"Hey, you alright?" Kagami asked, concern clear in his voice._

_"I-I think I landed on my knee wrong." Kise said before he tried to get up. "Ouch, It hurts."_

_"Oh man, I'm so sorry Kise. I didn't think you-" Kagami began, trying his best to make the other feel better. "I don't have anything to wrap your knee in, but I think I might have something at my apartment. Here." Kagami said before he extended a hand towards the blonde, his smile reassuring and gentle._

_"Thanks, it's no problem Kagami-cchi." Kise chuckled as he watched his friend fuss over the injury. Slowly Kagami helped the boy up before he slung one of Kise's arms around his shoulders to give him some support._

_"Let's head to my apartment and then you could call your parents to pick you up alright?" Kagami explained and Kise gave him a nod._

_As they began to walk Kise felt a sharp pain shoot through his body and he groaned. " Kagami-cchi."_

_After a few more steps Kise moaned out in pain. "Kagami-cchi. Ah. Don't. I- It hurts. You're going to fas-"_

_"Oh, sorry. You alright?" He asked before he slowed his pace. Eventually they arrived at his apartment, where Kagami stopped to pull out his keys and unlock the door whilst holding Kise up._

_"We're here." The red-head said._

_"Thanks again for the help, I really don't mean to be such a bother." Kise said a small smile on his face._

_"Idiot, you're not a bother." Kagami said before they made their way into the apartment._

_"Wow, I never get over the fact that you live alone here." Kise said as he settled himself on the couch._

_"It's seriously no big deal. I never get how you get so surprised every time. Midorima got over his shock after the first time."_

_"Midorima-cchi probably is the same as me, but doesn't want to admit it. Honestly, I don't see how you could live alone here and you're only in middle school." Kise said he made himself comfortable as Kagami went to go retrieve the first aid kit._

_"It's not like I live alone, Alex comes by to visit when she's in Japan. And I'm sure I could pass for at least a high schooler." Kagami tried to defend himself. "Plus the lease is under my parents name, and the landlord doesn't really check up on me that much. So I'm good."_

_"Yeah, yeah. I see your point." Kise said before Kagami walked back towards him with the kit in hand._

_"Okay, pretty boy, let's see your knee." Kagami said before he knelled down to look at Kise's injured knee._

_"Aw, Kagami-cchi you think I'm pretty. I'm flattered." Kise teased. The reaction he got was worth it, even if it caused Kagami to drop his leg which resulted in it hitting the floor and causing more pain._

_"Shut up, I-I didn't mean it like that." Kagami said with an obvious blush on his face._

_"Oh, so what did you mean?" Kise asked, enjoying how Kagami's face began to grow redder and redder._

_"Idiot, anyone can tell that your pretty." Kagami said before he began to clean the wound before he started to wrap the bandage around._

_Kise sat there a bit shocked at the small statement. He hadn't realized that he was staring but he noticed the way Kagami gently held his leg and wrapped it, making sure he wasn't feeling any pain. And although he loved to tease the boy, he couldn't help but appreciate the small gesture of kindness._

_"There, all done." Kagami said as he looked down at his handiwork and smiled. "Hey, y-you alright?"_

_"Ah, yeah. Sorry. I just zoned out for a bit there." Kise said, hoping his cheeks weren't red as he realized he had been staring._

_"You should call your parents, their probably worried." Kagami said as he got up to put away the first aid kit. With a nod, Kise pulled out his phone and did just that._

* * *

Kise smiled at the memory, he hadn't noticed at the time, but that was the moment he had developed his crush on Kagami. Although it didn't amount to anything, he realized that the traits Kagami had showed him that day were ones he wanted in a lover.

"Kise, there's no time to be zoning out in the middle of the court." He heard a familiar voice and looked up to see Kagami with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Hm, I was not." he said pouting a bit as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Don't get so mad, you gotta loosen up a bit or else it would be too easy." Kagami said as he slung an arm around the blondes shoulder before ruffling his hair.

"Ah, don't mess up my hair!" Kise said as he patted his hair down, back into place.

"Oh, sorry princess." Kagami teased playfully. Kise smiled and laughed a bit. He had truly missed their friendship.

"Fine then Bakagami, just you wait until we crush you in this game!" Kise said before he turned and made his way towards his team mates. As soon as he approached the others, the whistle sounded and everyone lined up.

Once they greeted and bowed, the players made their way to their respective positions on the court. Kise watched as the ball was thrown into the air as soon as the whistle was blown. The players jumped and almost immediately the ball landed into the hands of a boy with short black hair and glasses. He began to dribble it, buying sometime for his teammates to make their way to the other side of the court. Kise ran forward and began to block a boy with brown hair. After a few seconds he realized that the brunette looked familiar and soon recalled where he had seen the boy before.

The party on Friday. Wasn't he the host?

"Hello there." The boy said happily before to the blonde who was blocking him. Kise tried to stay focus as he was greeted.

"Hi." Kise responded as he surveyed the others movements. "You're from the other night right?"

"Wow, I'm surprised you remembered me, I'm flattered." Kiyoshi said happily as he laughed wholeheartedly. "Man, it took me the weekend to clean up the mess from Friday." He said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oi, Kiyoshi. Stay focused!" Hyuuga, the boy who was dribbling the ball towards him yelled.

"Oh, yeah. I guess we are playing a game." He said before he attempted to pass Kise. The blonde however, wouldn't allow that. Kiyoshi stopped for a second before he looked the other over and smiled. Kise glanced sideways as he noticed the raven was blocked by none other than Aomine. It didn't take long before the blunette snatched the ball out of the others hands. It looked almost effortless as he watched the boy speed down the court and dunk the ball into the net.

"That's what you get for not paying attention." Hyuuga yelled towards Kiyoshi.

"Why is it my fault?" Kiyoshi said before Hyuuga hit him in the head.

"If you were paying attention, you would've been open so I could pass the ball to you."

"I couldn't though, the blonde that was blocking me was really good." Kiyoshi said before he lowered his voice a bit. "It seems like we might have a bit of a challenge. Not just with Aomine."

"Really now..." the raven said as he looked towards the blonde and nodded. "Well, lets see what they're made of."

The game went on and both teams noticed that although this was just a practice game, they were not going to let the other win. Kise noticed specifically that the short blunette that he had met on Friday was probably the glue that melded the team together. At first, he wasn't sure what the other was doing, but he soon figured it out. The boys lack of presence worked to his benefit as he made his way around the court, avoiding being blocked by others, which made it easy for him to pass the ball to his teammates.

"They're better than expected." Imayoshi said as they made their way off the court when the whistle sounded that indicated halftime.

"Tch." Aomine scoffed as he grabbed his wiped sweat off his forehead.

"Well, I'm not sure about the other players but Kagami-cchi did transfer from America. He did say he played a lot back when he was a kid." Kise said as he grabbed his water bottle and took a large gulp.

"That explains why he's better than an average player." Momoi said as she wrote that down on her clipboard. "Not to mention, Tetsu-kun and Kiyoshi-senpai used to play on our team back in middle school."

"Hn, Tetsu hasn't changed much, but that asshole Kiyoshi has." Aomine grumbled as he looked around for his water bottle, but came up empty.

"Ah, fuck. I forgot my water bottle." Aomine muttered to himself before he looked over at Kise.

"Hey blondie. Lemme have some." He asked as he motioned to the bottle in his hand. Kise hesitated as he looked around to see his teammates not paying attention to them. "Hey, are you listening. Fine, I'll just ask someone else. Hey Sakurai le-"

"Here." Kise said handing the bottle over. He watched as the boy grabbed the bottle and took a long drink before handing it back. "Ah, thanks."

"No problem." Kise said before he looked down at the bottle and took another small sip from before he put it away.

Not long after the game resumed and once again the intensity was high. Kise could tell that the players were trying their best to crush their opponents, himself included, as he ran down the court standing close to the net as the brunette from earlier blocked him again. He faintly recalled Momoi calling his Kiyoshi. The boy was taller than him and Kise frowned as his view was blocked by the others large build.

"Well, look at that match up." The boy whistled and Kise tried to look around to see what he was referring to.  _  
_

 _Fuck_ Kise thought as he saw Aomine, ball in hand, stopping in front of Kagami. He could tell the two were exchanging words but was out of ear shot to actually hear what they were saying. Luckily it wasn't too long, and Aomine soon made his way pass Kagami, shooting the ball from the side and making it in. Throughout the rest of the game, it felt more like a battle between Aomine and Kagami because of the back and forth shots from the two. Every time Aomine got a shot, Kagami would get one, and despite working together with their teammates to get the shots it was obvious that the two were playing their own game.

Before they knew it the game had come to an end, and not so surprisingly it ended with a tie. Kise sighed as he stood in the line up. He felt a bit unfulfilled at the fact that he wasn't able to make as many shots as was used to, but considering he was being blocked by Kiyoshi he guessed he had done well.

After they bowed and thanked each other for the game, the players made their way to the changing rooms.

"Hey, Kagami-cchi!" Kise said as he ran over to his friend. "Wanna go grab something to eat?" He asked as they walked to the changing room.

"Oh, sure. I think I had promised Kuroko to eat dinner. Do you mind if he tags along?" Kagami said as he slung his gym bag over his shoulder.

"Yeah, no problem." He said before finally arriving at his teams changing room.

"Okay, I'll meet you here after I'm done changing." Kise nodded as he walked into the changing room, noticing Aomine already stripping out of his uniform.

"Aomine-cchi." Kise said nervously as he began to change, he didn't bother to turn around to look at the boy. "What are you going to do now?"

"Suddenly curious about me?" Aomine asked before he walked over to Kise who had just pulled off his shirt. "What would you like to come home with me? We could always start lesson two. I could even show you my bed...room." Aomine said in his deep husky voice that Kise thought was nothing but sexy.

"Ah, no. I was just curious." Kise said before he began to button up his dress shirt. "I'm about to go out to dinner anyways."

"Dinner?" Aomine asked before he slung an arm around his shoulder, much like what Kagami had done earlier.

"With who?" he whispered and Kise cursed mentally at just how alluring Aomine could be.

"Kagami-cchi." Kise whispered, feeling a guilty once again. "and Kuroko-kun." He added hoping to show Aomine that they weren't going to be alone.

"Hmm, well." Aomine said before he turned around and grabbed his bag. "Have fun."

Kise stood there for a few seconds before he closed his locker and half walked half ran after the blunette that was leaving the changing room.  _What does he mean by that. Isn't he going to ask where we're going or why? Isn't he going to say something rude or tease me. Doesn't he care what I do with Kagami?_ Kise thought, he knew he was being selfish bit he didn't care.

"Aomine-cchi." Kise said grabbing his arm. He watched as the boy turned and looked down at him. "Did you want to join us?"

"Wouldn't I be intruding on your little date?" Aomine asked, Kise could tell the boy was teasing him but as he looked into the others eyes they were serious, almost cold.

"No, it's not like that. It's not the two of us and your friend is going to be there. Don't you want to talk to him." Kise said trying his best not to sound desperate.

"Tetsu? No. He probably doesn't care if he sees me or not." Aomine said but stopped as he realized the grip on his arm was tightening.

"I have to go meet someone" He said and turned to leave.

Aomine tried his best to not to smirk as he walked off leaving the blonde behind.

 _So Kise really did have a thing for me._  Aomine thought as he recalled the short conversation he had had with Kagami.

* * *

_"Aomine, right?" Kagami said as he stopped the boy from passing him. "You were with Kise at that party."_

_Aomine didn't bother to respond instead he tried to find an opening. "And?"_

_"Oh." Kagami began "I just meant that Kise seemed really interest with you."_

_"Me?" Aomine questioned but kept the indifferent expression on his face. "What do you mean?"_

_"Ah, I bet that idiot didn't tell you, but he's got a thing for you." Kagami said. He knew he shouldn't meddle into his friends business but he knew Kise had a bad habit of letting someone he liked go, without telling them his true feelings. "He probably wouldn't tell you though. He's stubborn that way."_

_"Really, and how would you know that." Aomine said trying to hide his shock. Before he got his answer he noticed the blonde watching them from the corner of his eye and decided that he probably should focus on the game. A little while later, the two were once again locked into a one on one._

_"Hm, distract me and then shot, is that your plan?" Aomine asked before he tried to snatch the ball, but failed._

_"No, but to answer your earlier question, it was obvious by the way he looks at you." Kagami said. "I guess he has a thing for basketball players, considering he had a thing for me."_

_"You?" Aomine asked, wondering just how the red-head had taken the news of Kise's confession. Had he told the boy his wasn't interested or that he needed some time? Aomine hadn't thought much about it considering that the confession had been enough for Aomine to see red._

_"Well, in middle school that is." Kagami said before he passed Aomine and shot. "But he's long over it. More like puppy love he said"_

_Wait. What?_

_Kise had a thing for him. Not Kagami?_

_"Oh, but don't tell him I said that." Kagami said before he made his way down to the other side of the court._

_"Hm, don't worry. I won't." Aomine hummed as he finally began to focus on the game._


	19. Past, Present, and Future

Kise sat down across from Kagami and his teammate Kuroko as they placed their trays down on the table. He looked back and forth at each tray and tried not to laugh at just how different the two were. Kuroko had ordered only order a milkshake at first before Kagami told him that he should get something to eat which resulted in Kuroko ordering a warp. On the other hand Kagami had ordered an enormous amount of burgers, so much that they barely fit on the tray.

"So do you guys spend a lot of time together?" Kise asked as he popped a fry into his mouth.

"You could say that." Kagami said as he ate one of his burgers.

"Kagami-kun could you please swallow before you speak." Kuroko asked politely and Kise watched as he friend did just that. Interesting. Kise thought as he continued to eat.

"We're in the same class and on the team so we spend a lot of time together." Kagami explained before he went back to eating one of the many burgers on his tray.

"What about you Kise-kun?" Kuroko asked before he clarified. " Do you spend a lot of time together with Aomine-kun."

Kise was taken back at the sudden question.

"What do you mean?" He asked

"I heard the two of you are in the same class and on the team together." Kuroko explained

"Oh..." Kise said as he felt his shoulders relax, not realizing they were tense in the first place. "Yeah, I guess."

"Aomine? Where is he?" Kagami asked as he swallowed the food he had been chewing.

"Aomine-cchi said he was busy." Kise said simply but for some reason he felt uncomfortable with the question.

"Busy? What does he have to do at a time like this?" Kagami continued to question.

"Maybe, he went out with a girlfriend." Kuroko said and the two others at the table whipped their heads towards Kuroko.

"What?! Girlfriend?" Kagami said, obviously surprised.

"Well, not girlfriend exactly..." Kuroko said trying to make the situation sound better. "Aomine-kun used to have a lot of girlfriends in his last year of middle school. But every one of them didn't last very long."

Kise shifted in his seat at the new-found information. It wasn't a surprise considering that Aomine had been, and probably still is, playing around with Misa. He could only imagine there had been others in the past.

"Wait so he sleeps around with girls?" Kagami asked

"Yes." Kuroko said with an indifferent expression.

"What about you Kuroko-cchi?" Kise asked hoping the conversation about Aomine would stop. He didn't like talking about Aomine's relations with the girl he slept with.

"Kuroko-cchi?" Kuroko questioned and Kagami laughed a little at his friends sudden nickname for the short boy.

"Still calling people that, huh Kise?" Kagami asked.

"Not everyone." Kise said in his defense. " Just the ones I admire. Kuroko-cchi you're really good at basketball."

"Thank you, Kise-kun." Kuroko said.

"What did you mean by your earlier question?" Kuroko asked

"Oh, have you ever dated someone?" Kise asked and suddenly heard coughing and realized that Kagami was choking on his food.

"Ah! Kagami-cchi." Kise said before he handed his friend his drink.

"Drink this."

After a few minutes of the red-head coughing, he stopped and took a long sip from Kise's drink before sighing.

"Ah, that's better."

"Kagami-cchi, don't drink all of it." Kise complained before he snatched the drink from his hand.

"Why didn't you get a drink yourself, instead of all of those burgers."

"Yeah, I guess I should've." Kagami said looking down at his tray.

"Anyways, Kuroko-cchi have you ever dated anyone?" Kise said in his usual happy tone. He was glad that the others had forgotten about their earlier conversation about Aomine.

"No." Kuroko said. "I haven't."

"Aw, so Kuroko-cchi's never been on a date before?" Kise asked. "Or had his first kiss yet? That's so cute."

Kagami just rolled his eyes at his friends questions, but Kuroko paused before answering.

"No I haven't been on a date. But as for my first kiss..." He boy started before he trailed off.

"Wait! You've kissed someone?" Kise said getting more excited at the new-found information.

"Yes, in middle school." Kuroko said and Kise noticed the odd look on Kagami's face but didn't dwell on it.

"Who was it?" Kise said wondering what type of girl would kiss sweet and innocent little Kuroko.  _Maybe Momoi-san? She did like him a lot._

"Aomine-kun." the short boy said and once again for the second time the two turned their full attention to Kuroko.

"Aomine-cchi..." Kise said letting the name slip off his tongue unintentionally.

"Yes, it was back in middle school. We were practicing after school, the team had long gone home and we were about to head home as well. It was the heat of the moment thing, afterwards he told me he just wanted to see what it felt like with a boy. I hit him in the head and told him not to try it again."

"Oh." Kise said feeling sadness that his and Aomine's kiss hadn't been Aomine's first time with a boy. Aomine had kissed Kuroko and maybe others after that. He wasn't special...

"Besides that, I haven't kissed anyone." Kuroko said.

"Ah!" Kagami sighed as he placed his hands on his stomach. "That was good."

Kuroko and Kise turned towards the other and noticed that all the burgers from earlier were gone, all that was left was the empty wrappers. Kise also laughed at his friends lack of interest in the topic they had been discussing. He wanted to thank the boy once again from distracting them from the awkward conversation about the blue haired ace.

"Kagami-cchi, you haven't changed one bit." Kise said a smile on his face.

"Nope." Kagami said before he grabbed Kise's drink once again, finishing off the rest of the coke.

"Hey, don't drink all of it!" Kise said again to his friend, but was too late.

"Oh, sorry." Kagami said as he shook the cup, only hearing the sound of ice. "They have free refills here, you can go get some more."

"I still need to eat, you go fill it up." Kise whined.

"I could get it, I need to get another milkshake anyways." Kuroko suddenly said.

"No, I couldn-" Kise began to say, but Kuroko had already grabbed the cup and gotten up.

"I'll be right back." He said before leaving the two.

Kise took this time to eat before he looked up to see Kagami staring at him.

"Kagami-cchi..." Kise said as he finished off his fries.

"So, how are things with your boyfriend?" Kagami said as he leaned back on the his seat.

"My boyfr- Oh, you mean Aomine-cchi." Kise said realizing what Kagami was talking about. "You need to stop calling him that. We're not like that."

"Yeah, I could figure that out from the way Kuroko talked about him." Kagami said, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"What do you mean?" Kise asked unwrapping his burger and taking a bite.

"Oh, come on Kise. From what I've heard and seen, he looks like he plays around with a lot of people."

"He's not bad, it just seems like he was curious when he was younger." Kise defended.

"Curious? I think once you've had sex, your curiosity is sated." Kagami said and Kise wondered why the red-head seemed so mad, but soon realized that Kagami's gaze had drifted towards the Kuroko.

"You like Kuroko-cchi." Kise said suddenly and watched as his friend turned red at the accusation.

"Wh-what?!" Kagami said. "Where did you get that idea from?"

"Kagami-cchi you're blushing."

"That means nothing." Kagami said, but it was obvious from the way the boy had blushed that Kise was right.

"Whatever." Kise said as he went back to eating his burger. They sat in silence for a minute before Kise heard the red-head clear his throat.

"I like him."

"Huh?"

"I like him, okay?" Kagami said looking out the window, avoiding eye contact with his friend.

"I'm happy for you." Kise said and Kagami turned to look into the blondes eyes.

"Wait? You're not mad?" Kagami asked.

"Mad? Why would I be?"

"Because I told you I didn't like you that way." Kagami said feeling a bit guilty that he had rejected Kise yet ended up falling for a boy anyway.

"Kagami-cchi, how many times do I have to tell you I'm long over you."

"Ouch, you could say it nicer you know."

"Okay, okay." Kise said happy that he his friend actually had someone he care for. Kagami always needed someone there to keep him grounded, Kise had taken that roll back in middle school; now it seemed that Kuroko was his rock. Despite being happy for his friend, he also made the decision that he wouldn't tell Kagami about his situation with Aomine. Kagami had to worry about his own love life before he got involved with Kise's.

The two of them made small talk until Kuroko came back with the two drinks. Not long after they were finished the rest of their meals and parted ways, Kise walking home by himself and Kuroko and Kagami heading off together. At times like this he realized that he missed Aomine, even if they usually walked home in silence, it was comforting to have someone by his side while they walked down the road to their houses.

"Aomine-cchi..." Kise said the boy's name and wished that things hadn't turned out this way. He wished he had just taken things slow with the blunette, like Kagami, there was no doubt that he and Kuroko would end up together and Kise felt envious of them.

* * *

Kise watched Aomine stroll into the class room, his bag slung over his shoulder and one of his hands pushed in his pocket, the blonde could tell the other was sleepy by the bags under his eyes and wonder what Aomine had done last night.

"Good Morning, Aomine-cchi." Kise said in his usual happy tone as he watched Aomine settle down in his desk.

"Mornin'." Aomine said before he rubbed one of his eyes and yawned.

"Tired?"

"Yeah, didn't get much sleep last night." Aomine said before he rested his head on his desk.

"Oh, no. Your not sleeping." Kise said, knowing he would be the one responsible for filling in Aomine on what he had missed during the lesson, not to mention the teacher always seems to be in a bad mood when he caught students sleeping in class. Getting up Kise shook the basketball players body but Aomine didn't open his eyes.

"Aomine-cchi, come on. What do I have to do to get you up?" Kise asked feeling more like a mother than a friend at this point.

"A good morning kiss." Aomine mumbled through his arms, before turning his head to see Kise's reaction, smirking at the blush on the others face.

"Fine." Kise said after getting over his embarrassment, he leaned down and pushed his lips against the others for a light peck, but was instead pushed down by a hand on the back of his head. The kiss was deepened and Kise felt Aomine's tongue evading his mouth. It was fast, yet Kise enjoyed every second of it. After he pulled away, the model wiped his mouth and looked down at Aomine.

"Satisfied?" Kise asked

"Very." Aomine said as he propped his head on the one of his hands.

Kise didn't say another word, instead he sat back down in his chair and focused on the different student filing into the classroom, taking their seats. Luckily no one had noticed the kiss and he was glad, that moment had only been for the two of them.

As the day started both Aomine and Kise had each other on their minds.

_Damn, he's a good kisser._

_Fuck, he's a good kisser._


	20. His First

Aomine leaned against his desk as he looked towards the front of the class. He wasn't paying attention to the lesson but at least he was awake. Although he was tired from not being able to sleep last night. He hadn't been able to get the blonde model out of him mind.

Kise Ryouta wanted him. He had been taken back by the fact that the blonde that had acted uninterested with their relationship and had been playing hard to get the whole time. When they had first met Aomine had labeled the boy as the type of person that slept around with everyone, but after he had gotten to know the model he realized he was shy and innocent.

He was inexperienced when it came to sex, and Aomine couldn't help but be interested. Someone that had been untouched and innocent. It tempted the blunette to take the blonde to home and do all the things he had been wishing to do since he had heard the words.

_"Does that answer your question?"_

Aomine knew that Kise was a virgin from that first kiss. He could tell from the way the boy had moaned into his mouth, how he had blushed from the kiss, and from how he had reacted to his touch. It was almost so easy to make the boys body respond to him and Aomine couldn't help but be addicted to that. The sheer control he had over the blonde made him want to use him in the worst, yet best, ways possible. He didn't care how twisted or wrong that sounded he wanted Kise and now he knew that Kise wanted him.

"Okay class, I would like you to get ready for the festivals that will be coming up before the summer. As such, I would like to choose a girl and boy representative from this class to take control of all the preparation. They will choose a theme for the class, assign roles or jobs for every person in the class."

"Now, who is interested?" He heard and watched as no one raised there hands. Aomine neither wanted to nor had any interest in who it would be. He just wanted the bell to ring already. He turned his head to look out the window and started to zone out as the class fell into an awkward silence. He knew the teacher would lose his patience soon enough and just assign the tasks to two unlucky students. He also knew that the man wouldn't pick on him, because if he was a class representative he would slack off and blow the whole thing off, to put it simply he would be a horrible choice.

"I'll do it, Sensei." He heard a voice say and Aomine faintly registered it as a boys.

_Who would be the sorry idiot that thought this was a good idea?_  The basketball player mentally questioned before he turned to see who it was.

He followed the eyes of the girl in front of him to the person that had just spoken up, as he did it was obvious who it had been.

_The blonde model sitting next to him_. Aomine turned slowly to see Kise smiling humbly before he heard the teacher finally speak up.

"That's great, Kise-kun." The man said in a way that sounded like he was approving Kise's decision to volunteer. "And for the girl representative?"

As soon as the question was asked a few hands shot up around the room and Aomine started to glare at no on in particular. He hated how Kise tried to play the goody-goody school boy that was basically every girls dream guy. He knew that it was fake, maybe not everything was forced, but things like this surely were. It made Aomine wonder what the blonde was playing at.

_Did he want to be the center of attention? Did he want to distance himself from all the other things in his life by agreeing to be a representative?_

Although Aomine was asking himself these questions he knew what he was really thing was:  _Did Kise want to not distance himself from him? Was he losing interest?_

The blunette rolled his eyes as he realized how stupid he sounded.  _Why should he care about what Kise was doing, if the model was losing interest it would only prove that Kise's attraction to Aomine was superficial._ Despite thinking that, he couldn't help but feel like he was just another phase for the blonde. He hated when others had control over him in this way.

_Maybe it was because of the past relationships that hadn't worked out. Or maybe it was because the ones that had work had fallen apart in the end, and not for the fact that he had done something to shatter them. No, it because he was eventually thrown away or forgotten about merely for the fact he hadn't been giving enough in the relationship. Because that reasoning was something that gave someone the right to cheat._

Unwanted memories rushed into his thoughts and Aomine scowled.

"Okay, Namori-san you can be the girl representative." The teacher said pointing to a black haired girl that wore glasses. Aomine regarded her for a moment before he deemed her ordinary. She wouldn't be much of a trouble.

"Okay class, now that we have two representatives, we might as well choose what our class theme should be." He teacher said clasping his hands together before he turned around an grabbed a piece of chalk.

"Any ideas?" He asked and a few students yelled out some thoughts.

"What about a cafe?"

"No, a haunted house?"

"Maybe a play?"

"Okay, okay class." The teacher said before he jotted down the ideas and turned around.

"Any other ideas?" He finally asked and no one said anything.

"Okay, lets have a vote then." He said before he pointed to the first idea. "Who wants the cafe?"

Aomine watched almost all of the girls raise their hands, as well as a few boys. He guessed they were hoping the girls had to wear cute maid outfits.

_Maid outfits..._  He thought and then an image pop into his mind.  _Kise fully dressed in a short, tight maid outfit. He wasn't anything like those girls that filled out the top section of the outfit with their big boobs. No, Kise had a sort of seductiveness that made him seem naughty and innocent at the same time._

_Fuck._  Aomine thought as he felt himself responding to the dirty thoughts. Despite that, he rose his hand to vote for the idea. He ignored the look he got from the boy next to him. He didn't need to turn his head to know Kise was staring at him.

"Okay, and what about the haunted house?" He teacher asked and Aomine watched most of the boys raise their hands. Although it wasn't enough to over throw the first idea.

"Well, it looks like almost everyone has voted. So the play is out. It's decided then, we're doing the cafe." He said putting down the chalk and stepping away from the board.

"Now, we need to have a theme." He said before he glanced up at the clock. "We have about 10 minutes before class ends, so why don't we call up the representatives and you guys and talk to the class about the different possibilities. I'll go the office and inform them about our choice in the festival so other classes don't do the same thing."

With that Kise and Namori got up and stood at the front of the class and the teacher left.

"Hey, let's do a maid cafe." One of the guys yelled.

"No, that's not fair. Why do girls have to do all the work?" One of the girls complained.

"What about a reverse maid cafe then?" A girl yelled out and a few of the girls agreed.

"No way. We'll screw up all the orders." Someone called out.

"Why don't we have half and half." Kise's voice cut through the class and the students turned their attention to the front. "We can have a girl and guy section. The girls can wait on the guys and vice versa."

Most of the students agreed to the this and waited for Kise to continue.

"Okay, well it looks like that's settled. The girls can wear maid outfits and the guys can wear waiter outfits. If you guys have any more questions, you can come to speak to myself or Namori-san." Kise said gesturing to the girl at the front.

"We'll probably have different shifts, so you guys will have a chance to go around and check out the other class's." She said before they started to make sign up lists for students to sign up.

Aomine didn't pay much attention for the rest of the class.

* * *

The bell rang and Aomine rose from his seat. He looked towards the front of the class to see the blonde surrounded by girls.

"Kise-kun, I can't wait to see you as a waiter!" One of them said as she leaned in too close.

"Why thank you." He said before he looked up to see Aomine looking at him. His navy blue eyes looking at him almost expectantly.  _Damn. He hated the way the boy had this control over him._ "Sorry girls, I got go. If you have any questions about the festival you can ask Namori-san."

Kise waved good-bye to the blonde as he walked towards Aomine. He hadn't been ready to talk to Aomine after he was rejected yesterday. The blunette hadn't seemed interested in hanging out with him after the game, yet he kissed him this morning. Every thing Aomine did to make him feel insecure was always washed away by the simplest of things.

"Ready for lunch?" Aomine said in an almost bored tone and Kise only nodded. He wanted to know everything about Aomine before they got serious. He knew that they had overstepped the boundaries of friendship long ago, but for them to go all the way Kise need to be sure. Sure that Aomine was worth giving away something he would never get back.

"Nee, Aomine-cchi. I have a question for you." He said innocently and watched Aomine suddenly stop and turned his head to look over his shoulder.

"What?"

"Have you ever been in love?" He asked naturally. Kise watched the basketball player slowly turn his whole body around and pushed one of his hands forward, a few hundred yen in his palm.

"Go buy me lunch and I'll answer the question."

Kise merely grabbed the money from Aomine and turned to head to the cafeteria. After the kiss this morning Kise begun to wonder if Aomine had ever been truly in love. Despite the boys rough exterior he had seen Aomine show a softer side. He was considerate and kind when Kise needed help. He had been happy for him when he made the team and he had taken care of him when he was drunk. The small things the boy did made Kise wonder if he had done them before.  _Had he taken care of a girl or guy like that before?_

It was stupid really, but Kise wanted to know for sure if Aomine was the type of guy that would do this for everyone if they needed help or if he was special.

Quickly buying lunch for himself and Aomine, Kise made his way back up to the roof. As he pushed the door open to walk out onto the sunny roof, he smiled as he noticed the nice weather.

"Took you long enough." He heard someone say and turned to see Aomine leaning against the wall. "What did your fangirls stop you for some pictures along the way?" He heard the blunette ask.

"No, Aomine-cchi. I wanted to run back to you, so you could answer my question." Kise explained before he outstretched the arm that was hold the lunches to Aomine.

"Very funny Kise, wouldn't your boyfriend be jealous if he heard you say that?" Aomine teased and Kise blushed at the indication.

"He's not my boyfriend. And what would it matter anyway? You're a really good friend, why wouldn't I want to know if you had someone you once loved?"

"Huh, yeah, friends." Aomine scoffed as he took a bit of the bread he had just pulled out.

"So, tell me already. Who was the person that had stolen your heart?" Kise asked as he brought his hands behind him and leaned forward.

"She didn't steal my heart. But I had though I was in love with her..." Aomine corrected Kise and the blonde froze.  _Aomine had fallen in love with someone._

"So then what happened?" Kise asked, his voice almost fragile now. He could see it in Aomine's face that this was a touchy story. And yet he felt an old sense of jealousy. Someone had the power to make Aomine show that hurt face, like he had been betrayed.

"We met in middle school. I was a second year, she was a third year." He started as he continued to eat. The model decided he should take a seat, as he settled himself down he grabbed the bag next to Aomine and shuffled through the different food items before he found something he liked.

"We met when she came to one of the games. Apparently, she and her friends had gone to see one of the third year players. At first, I hadn't really noticed her, but she kept coming to games and eventually I begun to take notice."

Kise stayed silent as he heard Aomine tell his story, he didn't know what to say.

"One day a few of the players went out after a game on a little date. Somehow I ended up getting pulled into it and that's when I met her. She had tagged along with one of her friends."

"What was her name?" Kise let the question slip from his lips without thinking. He watched Aomine's piercing eyes look at him for a few seconds before he turned to look back at nothing in particular.

"Rima, Rima Asami." He said.

Kise didn't say anything at first. He remembered the first name. It was the waitress from the restaurant. He knew they had been in a relationship before, but the model never imagined it had been this serious.

"After that first group date, we exchanged numbers and eventually became a couple." he explained. "She went to everyone of my games and we spent a lot of our free time together. She was my first time."

It was silent and Kise couldn't find the words to say anything. Aomine's first time. He couldn't imagine how innocent and inexperienced the blunette must've been. She took his innocence and made him into the person he knew today. Kise could imagine the blunettes shaky hands as they ran across her skin, his noticable blush as they began to strip and the face he made as he came.

"The sex was good, and our relationship grew closer once we got intimate. But then... everything changed."

Kise was about to ask what had changed but Aomine beat him to it.

"After almost half a year of dating, I walked in on her after a practice to see her making out with one of my teammates." He said bluntly. "She didn't see me, and I didn't break them up. They were too distracted sucking each others faces off to notice. The next time I met her, we had sex and then I told her we were over."

The blonde was surprised as he heard the almost bitter words Aomine said as he talked about his ex. He was cheated on, he was betrayed by the person that took his innocence. Kise felt an old sense of understanding as he recalled the basketball players distant almost cold attitude when it came to girls. Although that didn't mean he had the right to treat them that way.

"She suddenly became angry and asked why I was breaking up with her. She told me she had been trying to make the relationship work and that I wasn't trying to fix our problems. It was funny the way she tried to justify what she had been doing. Like she had been a saint that was trying to make a relationship ,she had lost interest in long ago, work."

"Did you ever tell her you loved her?" Kise almost the question.

"No, but I'm not sure if it would've been sincere. She never found out the real reason I broke up with her either."

"Aomine-cchi..."

"Does that answer your question?" He finally said his face indifferent and Kise merely shook his head as he took everything in.

"Now, shall we start lesson two?"


	21. Lesson two

Kise paused as he watched Aomine look at him expectantly.

"Are we going to start?" Aomine asked as he waited for Kise to respond.

Kise felt a awful feeling rush through him as he looked at the boy. He recalled the horrible experience he had in that alleyway.

"Don't worry, Kise. I'm not gonna do something like that to you again." Aomine said reassuringly. "Not in public, and only if you're up for it again." He clarified with a smirk.

Kise suppressed a blush as he heard the last part. He had given into Aomine's lust and then been thrown aside. He felt degraded and used, things he never wanted to feel again.

"Hey, I was joking." Aomine said as he looked at Kise. The blonde guessed his face showed what he had been thinking. "I wanted to apologize for the other day."

It was silent for a bit before Kise answered.

"No need to Aomine-cchi. Although I appreciate it." Kise told the basketball player, but mentally felt relief fill him. At least Aomine knew what he did was wrong.

"Tch, no I do. No one should do something like that to you, if you don't want it. Got it?" Aomine told him. The way the boy seemed almost angry made Kise only confirm the blunette was truly apologetic.

"Don't worry Aomine-cchi, I won't." Kise reassured the boy and smiled happily at the boy. "So, shall we get started?"

"Lesson two, I'll show you how to get Kagami in the mood." Aomine smirked and Kise's eyes widened. "Come over here."

Kise slowly begun to move until he was sitting next to Aomine. "Closer Kise."

_The blonde didn't know what Aomine wanted, they were already sitting shoulder to shoulder. The only way he could get closer was i_ -.

Understanding washed over him as the blonde got on his knees and placed them on either side of Aomines legs.

"That good enough for you?"

"Perfect." Aomine smirked as he let a hand run across Kises ass before it trailed up and underneath the blondes sweater. "First thing you need to do is to show him just how horny you are."

Kise paused before he nodded. "A-and how do I do that?"

"Just tell him all the dirty things you want him to do to you." The blunette explained. "Here, let me show you."

Aomine grabbed the back of Kises neck and pulled the boy's head forward. There faces now a few inches apart and Kise could see the raw lust in his eyes.

"What do you wanna do?" Kise asked as he felt the hand under his shirt move up a little more. He shivered as Aomines cold hand touched his warm skin. "Hmm, I'll tell you..."

"I wanna watch you strip out of these clothes. See the way you become needy as you wait for me to touch you."

"Is that all?" Kise asked unimpressed, although he was getting the slightest bit turned on.

"I'll tease you until you're on the verge of tears..." He said as he traced a hand along the blondes face, examining Kise's perfect features. His soft lips, his perfect skin, and his gorgeous eyes, that seemed too pretty to belong to a boy. "I'll kiss every inch of your body, leave no place untouched. Mark you as mine and make sure everyone knows that your mine."

"I'll finger you until you're bouncing on my fingers like they're my cock. And when you finally can't take it anymore." The blunette paused as he looked let his lips graze against one of Kises ears before finished.

"I'll fuck you. Watch you slowly take in my cock and how you greedily bounced on my lap, hoping I'll thrust deeper into you. And when you're a horny mess. I'll fuck you hard, until all you can think and feel is my cock ramming into your tight little hole."

"Do you want that?"

"Y-yes." Aomine heard the blonde manage and smiled a bit as he left the blonde's erection brush against him uniform pants.

"Are you horny, Kise?" he asked and watched the blonde nod before he grabbed onto Aomines school jacket and smash their lips together. The kisses started off slow and needy. Their tongues slowly began to pick up pace and in a matter of minutes they were making out in the dirtiest ways possible. Aomines tongue was shoved in Kises month as the blonde sucked on it. Throaty moans echoed on the rooftop and the friction the two felt as their lower bodies were pressed against each other was almost unbearable.

Kise broke out of another kiss and leaned back in for more. Aomine was addictive, almost toxic, and he wanted more. But before he could, he felt a hand pull his on his hair, stopping him.

"Nope. We're not going any further." Aomine said. Kise was shocked to say the least. Aomine stopping something like this? Why?

"What do you mean, isn't this part of the lesson?" Kise asked confused at what Aomine was saying.

"No. This lesson is about learning how to talk dirty to Kagami." Aomine explained as he shift a bit and pushed Kise off.

"But..." Kise began to protest, but realized he had no reason for them to continue.

_Yes, Aomine had showed him another way to seduce his pretend 'to be' boyfriend, but that all it was. Aomine was the teacher and Kise was the student. He just needed to learn, nothing more, nothing less. To put it simply, it was a give and take relationship._

"So, if that's all. I'll be off." Aomine said as he begun to get up. Kise took notice that Aomine's earlier horny state seemed to be gone. The only sign were his slightly bruised lips and his wrinkled shirt. His hard on looked none existent now.

"Ah, wait." Kise suddenly said as he tugged on the sleeve of his blazer to stop him.  _He had almost forgotten_. "About earlier..."

"Thank you..." Kise said with a smile. "For telling me about your ex-girlfriend. I'm glad you think of me as a good enough friend to share something like that."

"Tch, don't think too much into it." Aomine said and Kise noticed the annoyance in his voice. " I told you because you got me lunch. A simple deal. Nothing more."

"So..." Kise began. "If someone did the same thing for you, you would tell them as well?"

"Depends on who's asking."

"What about Momoi-cchi?"

"She knows already." Aomine admitted. "Tetsu too."

"Oh..." Kise said nodding, but didn't comment on how natural the shorter boys name rolled off Aomine's tongue. "What about Misa?"

Kise knew he shouldn't be asking Aomine about his relationship with others, but he was still curious. Despite knowing that Aomine played around with different girls in the past, he only noticed that the basketball player hung out with Misa since he arrived.

"Why would she know?" Aomine asked.

"I don't know, aren't you guys friends?"

"No, I don't consider her one."

"Oh... so maybe something more? Like a gir-" Kise began to say before he heard the roof door open.

"Dai-chan? Are you up here?"

"Satsuki." Aomine said her name with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Why are you up here? I thought you said you hated coming up?"

"I did, but I needed to tell you that we're having a quick meeting after school for the first strings." She said before turning to see the blonde leaning again the wall. "Oh, Ki-chan. You're here too."

"Hi, Momoi-cchi." Kise said with a friendly wave. "What were you saying?"

"Oh, I was telling Dai-chan about the meeting we have today." She explained. "It's about this summers interhigh. If we get past the preliminaries we have to prepare the hotels for the team."

"Okay, thanks for the heads up." Kise said with a smile.

"Is that all?" Aomine asked.

"Yeah, I'll text you after class." She said before pulling open the door again. "Bye, Ki-chan." She called out before closing the door behind her.

"So, you were saying?" Aomine said as he pushed his hands in his pockets.

Kise paused for a few seconds, before he shook his head. "It was nothing. Forget I said anything." He said dismissively.

He was a bit surprised when Aomine just turned and walked off the roof, without another word.

* * *

The blunette was bored once the last bell rung. He, more or less, tired to pay attention in class, but didn't have any interest. Lunch had been unexpected. He had spilled his guts to the blonde about his ex-girlfriend and was beginning to feel bittersweet about it.

"Hey, are you ready for practice?"

"Yeah, go ahead. I'll be right there."

"Okay." He heard the boy say before he exited the class.

Aomine watched the blonde leave and took notice at how the girls outside the classroom waved and smiled as he walked by. He wasn't at all worried about them. They only had a physical interest in him. Much like all the girls that Aomine had slept with in the past.

The only problem was that the blonde was not like them. He actually liked him, for what he was.

"Oh, Aomine-kun. You're still here. I was just about to go find you." He heard a voice say and looked towards the doorway of the class, to see Misa.

"I have practice." He said dismissively.

"I know, that's not why I'm here." She clarified. "I wanted to know if you wanted to hangout sometime."

"Hangout?"

"I mean, if you're up for it. We could get dinner or something. Sometime." She explained.

"Why would we do that?" he asked.

"We're friends, aren't we? And we also... spend the night together sometimes." She said the last part with a slightly blush on her face.

"We fuck. And you barely know me. We don't have the same class, don't have the same interest. You don't know the first thing about me." He begun to list off, in a harsh tone. He was beginning to think of their relationship as a bother, so without another thought he started. "I've been thinking..."

"I'm getting bored of this. Let's stop." He finished and watched Misa suddenly narrow her eyes.

"What?!" She all but screamed at him. "You're ending this? Why?"

"I have my reasons."

"Tch, like what?" She asked, almost convinced that he was just making up and excuse. There was no way Aomine was bored with their relationship.

"Ever think I might like someone?" He asked her. The question was a surprise. She wasn't expecting it, nor did she want to accept it.

"Please... like you would be serious about anyone." She almost laughed at the thought. Yet she tired to ignore the sinking feeling at the revelation."I could never see you 'in love'."

"Neither could I." He whispered to himself before he turned back to her. "I could care less about if I fall in love. I don't know what that means and don't plan on finding out."

"So... what's the point in liking someone?"

"To pass the time."He answered simply. Misa, however, became angrier.

"So, the person that you now 'like'... is she just another girl to pass the time?" She asked slowly.

"I wouldn't say that." He responded after a few seconds of thinking.

"Was I?" She asked suddenly and strangely he was caught off guard, although he didn't show it.

"It-" He was about to say before he was yet again interrupted.

"Dai-chan? Ah, I mean. Aomine-kun." He heard from behind Misa and looked to see his childhood friend walk into the classroom.

"Satsuki."

"Why haven't you gone to practice yet!" She scolded him.

"I was on my way."

"I told you we have an important meeting. Hurry up."

"You're not there either." He pointed out before he realized that Misa was still waiting for his answer.

"I need to go. If that's all you needed to ask me, then I'll be off."

"Ah-h, yeah..." She said as she watched the two of them leave the room.

* * *

Aomine walked down the hallway with the pink haired girl in silence before she spoke up.

"What was that about?"

"What was what?" He asked back and watched Satsuki walk in front of him and stop.

"Don't play dumb, Aomine-kun"

"Tch, why do you call me that? It sounds weird."

"I have to call you that. It draws too much attention if I call you by your first name."

"What does that matter."

"It matters! What if the boy I like gets the wrong idea about us." she explained and Aomine simply rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, because Tetsu is going to think me and you have a thing."

"W-who said anything about me liking Tetsu-kun. Plus that's beside the point." She dismissed the topic before she asked. "What were you doing with Misa-san?"

"Talking."

"Talking... about what?" She pressed and Aomine knew what she was implying. The girl fully well knew what he and Misa did behind closed doors. She didn't say anything about it though. She never did. Not with any of Aomine's former flings.

"What does it matter."

"It matters. Now tell me."

"No." He refused. "You're so damn annoying."

"What? Annoying? I'm asking because I care."

"Why?"

"Do I need a reason. You know what, you're such an idiot! You don't see what people truly think about you. You can't pick up on what others think. You're so insensitive." She yelled at him. She was angry at how oblivious the boy could be when it came to her feeling, to anyone's feelings for that matter. She knew he had always been that way, but now...

"Why are you mad?"

Before she could answer, however, she was cut off by someone. "Ah... I'm sorry. But the coach is waiting for you guys... Sorry."

The two of them turned to see Sakurai standing nervously in front of them, waiting for them to answer. " Oh, it's okay. We were just heading there." Momoi said before she turned and walked off with the timid boy.

Aomine watched the two walk off before he turned and headed into the change rooms. The argument still fresh in his mind.

Why would she get so mad?

In the past the two of them had gotten into fights. But they were all pointless. This time, however, he could tell that she was very serious about something. Although that could be anything from his grades to his tendency to show up to practice. He doubted the latter though, she had nothing to complain about when it came to practices. Ever since Kise had transferred in, he hadn't had a reason to skip anymore.

Either way, he needed to find out the reason she was angry. Because when she was, it never seemed to sit well with him.

"Tch,damn Satsuki." He said as he pulled off his shirt and changed into his basketball uniform.

* * *

Elsewhere, Misa walked out of the school. She was mad. No. She was livid. Aomine Daiki, had rejected her. Not that she expected that he would be an easy catch, but she never expected that the boy would move on.

_After she had been left in the classroom alone, she had decided that maybe she should wait until tomorrow morning to talk to him again. Exiting the classroom Misa walked down the hallway to the front entrance before she began to hear voices. They became louder and louder the closer she got towards the area near the gym. She made out one to be a girl's voice and the other..._

_Aomine. Which meant that the girl would probably be Momoi Satsuki._

_Stopping, she heard their voices become loud enough for her to make out the words. It was an argument, and from what she could hear, it was about what Aomine had been doing. The girl sounded almost jealous, if she didn't know better. She knew they were friends, and were both on the team. But, was it possible that maybe..._

_She was the one Aomine had fallen for?_

_It added up. She has known the boy longer than herself. She spent practice with him and lived near him. She walked home when herself and Aomine didn't have a prior arrangement. If Aomine did have a budding relationship with someone, it would be her. Misa had never seen any other girl around him, besides Momoi. Drawing her own conclusion, Misa began to walk again towards the front as her emotions began to cloud her._

"Aomine Daiki liked Momoi Satsuki." was what she thought as she made her way home. Her mind now set on making sure that, that relationship would never see the light of day. If she had anything to do about it.

 


	22. Two Can Play

 

Kise walked out of the gym, and towards the changing rooms. The practice had been the same as always, besides the tiny meeting they had at the end. They had worked on passes and transitions between plays as well as different types of shots. Everything from lay-ups to three pointers. Afterwards they ran through the information about this summers tournament, interhigh.

"Aomine-cchi, what are you doing now?" Kise asked as he pushed the door open and walked inside the changing room. He could tell the boy was right behind him as they made their way to their lockers.

"Nothing." Aomine replied in a bored tone and Kise could hear the slight tiredness in his voice. "Sleep."

"Don't you have homework to do?" The blonde asked, but doubted Aomine would be interested in actually doing it.

"Don't you?" Was the response.

"No, I finished all of it during class!" The blonde said happily.

"Hmm, really now..." Aomine started and turned around to look at Kise. He was half way through changing into his school uniform and Aomine felt a surge of heat run through his body as he watched the blonde dress. The way his shirt draped over his body, like it was the only article of clothing he had on, made Aomine want to push the boy against the locker. He wanted to see Kise blushing as he unbuttoned that shirt to see what was underneath.

"If I'm not mistaken... I thought you had something else to do for homework." Aomine begun and he was glad that the blonde caught on fast. He was referring to the little lesson he had given the model during lunch.

"Practice makes perfect, shouldn't you get on that?" Aomine teased as he walked towards Kise and placed a hand on his upper thigh, trailing it up until he felt the fabric of the others boxers. "Wouldn't want to disappoint Kagami." He was glad no one seemed to notice the little action.

The blonde blushed before he brushed off the hand from him and turned to finish changing.

"That's true, I'm sure Kagami-cchi would really appreciate it." Kise responded before he turned back to see Aomine's indifferent expression.  _Serves him right for trying to tease me._  "Is something the matter?"

"No, just remember. Lesson three's tomorrow. Oh, and if you're not up for it, then we'll have to stop this." He whispered to Kise as the other boys walked out of the locker room. They didn't bother to pay attention the two as they passed by.

"..." Kise didn't say anything for a few seconds, before he nodded his head. He didn't want to look Aomine in the eye, because he wasn't sure if his slightly worried face would give him away. It wasn't like he was scared about doing sexual things with the boy, but he also felt vulnerable.

"Well then, I think we should be wrapping up these lessons soon. So I'll be teaching you the rest before the end of next week." Aomine explained before he walked out of the locker room.

* * *

Aomine begun to walk home, alone, he noted as Satsuki didn't bother to wait for him. He didn't care at the moment though, he was too concerned about Kise. He already knew that the month with Kise was about to end next week and had his mind-set on ending everything then. He didn't know what would happen during the next week and a half, but he knew that if Kise was truly in love with him, he would have to make a move in that time.

If not, then Aomine would move on. He barely ever let himself become this vulnerable when it came to relationships and knew that if begun to contemplate the chance he and Kise would eventually be together, he would drop his guard. That was something he couldn't stand to do. So he made up his mind, assuming that the blonde didn't confess by next week... he would move on.

Because if he continued to wait for Kise to make up his mind, he would get attached.

Pushing the thoughts out of his head, Aomine begun to dwell on the fight he had with Satsuki once again. He decided that he would pay her a visit on his way home. Reaching an understanding, the basketball player started to walk towards her house. Eventually he arrived on her front steps and rang the doorbell. A few seconds later, the door opened.

"Daiki. What a surprise. Satsuki didn't tell me you were coming over today." A beautiful women said. She was wearing an apron and looked like she was in the middle of cooking dinner. "Come on in. She's just upstairs. You can wait inside for her to come down."

Aomine nodded as he followed the women inside, taking off his shoes, and making his way towards the kitchen with Satsuki's mother. He settled himself down at the kitchen table as he waited for the girl to come down.

"Mom, where did you put m-" He heard someone start to say, before the voice stopped. "Dai-chan..."

"Hello, hun. You didn't tell me Daiki was coming over. I would've made more for dinner."

"No, it's fine. I just need to ask Satsuki something about... school."

"Oh, no. I couldn't do that. You're staying for dinner. I know your parents work late. It must be hard."

"I-"

"There's no use. She won't take 'no' for an answer, and you know that. Why don't we go talk about what you wanted to ask me upstairs."

"Okay, and thank you, Momoi-san." He said politely before he followed the girl to her bedroom.

They settled themselves on the bed before Satsuki turned to him with a glare.

"Why are you here?!"

"Because of what happened after school. You were pissed for no reason and I wanna know why."

"What? That's why you came over? Huh, so much for thinking you actually grew a brain and figured out why exactly I was so mad."

"Oi, what's your deal anyways. I didn't do anything to you."

"It's not about you and me..."

"Who then? Me and Misa? I told you, it doesn't matter anymore. We don't hangout anymore."

"No, it's not about her... I overheard about what you guys were talking about after school."

Aomine realized what she was referring to. "Is it about who I like?"

He watched as her head shot up to look at him. She looked almost guilty, but at the same time worried about something.

"Is this person you like... could it be, Ki-chan?" Satsuki asked and Aomine realized there was no reason hiding it.

"Yes. How'd you know."

"Dai-chan, you're as easy to read as a book once someone really knows you. It was obvious since the party. Maybe even before that." She told him. "Are you guys..."

"Are we what?"

"Sleeping together." She finally asked the question that had been on her mind since the end of lunch.

"What? Is that why you're so damn mad. What does it matter anyways?"

"No, that's not why I'm mad. It's just that... Ki-chan really likes you."

"I know that Satsuki, we hang out everyday, that much should be obvious by now."

"I just don't want seeing Ki-chan getting hurt. I don't want you to think of him as just another one of your flings."

"..." Aomine was surprised at the warning. The girl seemed to be really bothered by the matter. Maybe because this time, the person was Kise. The three of them were pretty good friends and he knew that she had become fond of the boy.

"If you hurt him, You'll regret it." She finally said before she got up from the bed and smiled. Although, Aomine could clearly see a warning glare as she smiled at him. "Now, shall we head downstairs? Mom should be done dinner by now."

"Ah, yeah." The basketball player finally said before he got up. "Sure."

* * *

Kise plopped down on the sheets of his bed. He couldn't help but smile at how the day had gone. Aomine was starting to open up to him and he felt oddly happy about it. The little things the bluenette did, like ask for a kiss, or tell him a story about his past, was more than enough to make Kise want to stay. He wanted to keep believing there was hope for this relationship, and he would, until the other did something that proved otherwise.

Kise sighed as he heard the loud sound of his phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Kise-kun. Hello. How are you?" Toma asked from the other line.

"I'm fine, Toma-kun." The blonde said as he brushed his bangs out of his face.

"You sound tired, you've been getting enough sleep, right?" The man asked.

"Yes, yes. No need to worry." He reassured his manager before he asked. "Do I have another job coming up?"

"Yes, one this weekend. It's actually nearby your place." He informed the blonde before he begun to explain what the shoot would be about. It took about five minutes in all for the brunette to give Kise the run down of how the day would go.

"Thank you." Kise said. "I need to tell you something. I might be busy with the team and school for the next couple weeks, so I might not be able to schedule much shoots." His told the man in an almost guilty voice.

"That's fine. There's no need to sound so guilty. You're supposed to do things like go out with your friends after school, instead of going to a job." Toma said reassuringly. "I might have some jobs for you during the summer, but it doesn't look like you'll be busy for the next couple of weeks."

"Once again, thank you, Toma-cchi!" Kise said happily and unexpectedly let the nickname slip. "Oh- Ahh, I mean Toma-kun."

"No need to thank me, I'm just doing my job. And it's fine, you can call me whatever you want." He laughed as he heard the ridiculous nickname. "That's all I needed to tell you, I'll see you soon."

"Okay, bye Toma-cchi!" The blonde said happily before he hung up his phone. He smiled as he let himself settle back down into bed and close his eyes. An image of the basketball player popped into his head and he begun to think about what had happened on the school rooftop, today.

The blonde trailed his hand down to the buckle of his belt and loosened it. He recalled the way Aomine's deep, husky voice whispered into his ear, all the dirty things he promised to do to his body left Kise wishing they had gone just a bit further.

"Ugh-h" Kise moaned as he unzipped his fly and brushed his fingers against the bulge in his boxers. His face was flushed and he could feel his whole body getting hot.

"Aomi- Aomine-cchi, nhh" He whined as he pushed his hand underneath the fabric and took a hold of his throbbing member. He recalled the kisses they had exchanged and the warm breath on his neck. He slightly wished the boy would've left a mark. _He could imagine the way Aomine would've trail his tongue down his neck until he found that one spot that made Kise go crazy. He would suck and bite until he left a visible mark._

_"Mine." He would say before he trailed lower. Kise would tangle his hands in the others hair as he let the boy have his way._

The blonde moaned louder this time and was slightly glad no one was home at the moment. He began to stroke the hard member, starting off slow until his thoughts got dirtier.  _He imagined Aomine suddenly flipping them over, so he was lying on his back looking up into lustful blue eyes._

_"I'll make you think of only me." He whispered before he began to trail one of his hands down to the hem of Kise's pants. He quickly pulled them down to his knees. The blunette took the moment to admire the models creamy, unblemished thighs before he looked over the blondes body once more. Kise's shirt was pushed up so he could see his stomach and his face was flushed._

_"Damn." Aomine said before he pushed his hard on, down on Kise's._

_"Hnghhh." He heard the blonde moan and smirked at just how needy the model seemed._

_"Kise, tell me, what do you want me to do to you?" He asked as he pushed one of his hands underneath his boxers._

_"Ahh, Aomine-cchi.. please." Kise begged the other, tears of pleasure in his eyes. "Fuck me."_

Kise came as he imagined himself asking Aomine to take him. It took a few minutes for him to come down from the high of his orgasm. When he did, he slowly opened his eyes and looked down to see the mess he had made. His uniform sweater and pants were covered in his sperm.

_Damn, he really needed to get laid_. Kise thought as he realized that his little dream had been very satisfying. It hadn't been his first time jerking off to someone but that person had never been Aomine Daiki.

Slightly embarrassed, Kise decided a shower would be a good choice now. Getting up he headed to his bathroom, images of the dream still fresh in his mind.

* * *

Kise sighed as he leaned back against his seat. He couldn't keep his eyes off the clock, he wanted lunch to roll around already. He glanced to the side to see the bluenette peacefully sleeping behind a textbook. One minute... thirty seconds... twenty... ten...

The bell rung and the boy sitting next to him shot up from his seat.

"Remember class, next week is the last week before we hold the school festival. You should have signed up for a shift and give your measurements for the outfits by then." The teacher reminded them before he walked out of the classroom.

"Ready to go?" He heard Aomine's voice before he got up from his seat.

"Sure." Kise said and got up from his seat. "I'll go get lunch and meet you on the roof."

"I'll go with you." He heard Aomine say and the blonde froze.  _That was new._

"Really?" Kise asked.

"Yes, really." He said a bit annoyed.

"No, I didn't mean to offend you. It's just... we had a deal." He told the boy.

"I know." Aomine said. "And I'm not planning on forgetting about it. You're mine until the end of next week." He reminded the blonde before he got up from his seat. "I have other tasks in mind for you."

"O-okay, I guess we should head to the cafeteria then." Kise said as he tried not to blush. Aomine always made everything should dirty, but maybe that was just his own mind, either way Kise always found himself blushing when he was around the basketball player.

Aomine simply nodded and they began to head to the cafeteria.

"Damn, it's busy." Kise said in a disappointed voice.

"You sound like you're eager to eat lunch. Must be hungry... or is it because you want to start the next lesson already?" Aomine teased and the blonde turned his head away from the other to hide his blush.

"Keep dreaming, Aomine-cchi." Kise said before he turned back. "But what else do you have to teach me? We've covered most things."

"Hmm, well. I'll show you. Lesson three."

"W-wait right now?"

"Why not." the basketball player said before he spotted a girl waiting behind them.

"Hey, sup?" He greeted her. She had her hair pulled back into a high ponytail and Kise noticedhow her uniform seemed a bit too small in the chest area. Her breasts were accented in the blouse of the uniform and her skirt was pulled up a little too short.

"Hey." she smiled back and looked Aomine over. Kise slightly frowned out how indiscreet the girl was being. It was obvious she was checking him out. "You're Aomine-kun, right? You play on the basketball team."

"Yeah, I do." Aomine smirked and glanced over at Kise. The blonde was frowning. "'Was wondering, you free after school?"

"Hmm, depends. What are you planning we do?"

"I've got a few things in mind." The boy smirked as he leaned forward and wrapped a hand around her waist, whispering into her ear as he did so. "So what do you say?" He finished and Kise could only imagine what Aomine had told the girl.

"Sure." She said with a sultry smile.

By this point Kise had gotten over his initial shock and finally spoke up. The girl didn't even seem to notice or acknowledge him. Even if she had, she only had her eyes on Aomine.

"Sorry, but we have practice after school." Kise finally said and the two turned to look at him. "Maybe another time." The blonde finished and grabbed Aomine's wrist, pulling him away from the other. "I forgot something in the class, come with me to get it." He said before he pulled the power forward out of the line and out of the cafeteria.

"Oi, what are you doing?" He heard Aomine say before they stopped near the boys washroom.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" Kise all but yelled at the other. The argument was loud enough for the other students to stop and stare. Aomine frowned before he pulled the blonde into the bathroom. Thankfully, no one was inside and as he pulled the blonde inside, he turned and locked the door.

"No, you shouldn't. Do you have a problem." Aomine asked and then suddenly he felt a hand pull him towards a stall. He watched as the blonde pushed the door open and kick down the seat before pushing Aomine down to sit on it.

"Yes." Kise said before he climbed on top the boy and began to kiss him.


	23. Lesson Three

The sounds of Aomine's and Kise's tongues moving against each others echoed through the washroom and the two boys didn't seem to care. Aomine smirked at just how eager the blonde was and he almost wondered if Kise knew he hadn't been serious about the girl from earlier. He couldn't exactly push the other off and explain that he had just been teaching him the newest lesson.

Not that he wanted to.

"Fuck." He heard the blonde model say between kisses. He felt his collar being tugged downwards and the skin underneath was exposed. "Aomine-cchi, you're mine."

Aomine froze as he heard the words slip from the others lips. The possessiveness in Kise's voice sent shivers down his spine. As soon as the blonde had said those three words he latched his mouth onto Aomine's neck. The basketball player felt pleasurable and painful sting before he looked down to see the blonde had bitten down on the tender skin.

"Nghh" He heard Kise moan as the blonde sucked on the bruised area.

Aomine found the whole scenario extremely hot. He could swear that if Kise ever needed a job, he would be the best pornstar. The blonde made the prettiest sounds and the cutest expressions when he was in the mood. He had an innocence to him that left Aomine with the urge to do the dirtiest things to him.

He quickly snapped out of his thoughts as Kise began to fumble with his shirt. He watched as the other unbuttoned it slowly and grew impatient the blonde was taking so long.

"Gonna go any slower?" Aomine comment and watched as the blonde stopped. Looking up slowly he narrowed his eyes slightly and leaned forward to whisper into his ear.

"I'm in control right now. So, I'm gonna teach you something."

"Hn, and what would that be?" Aomine asked as he grabbed the blonde and pulled him closer into his lap. Their hard on's brushing against each other as he did so. He smirked slightly he watched the blondes pleasured face.

"A-h!" the model moaned.

"You were saying." Aomine asked as he caressed Kise's ass.

"Taking things slowly, can be worth it." The blonde managed to say before he pulled back slightly so Aomine could see his upper body. Raising his hands up to his neck, Kise loosened and pulled off his tie. Letting it drop on the floor of the stall before he went back his shirt. Aomine watched silently as he supported the blonde on his lap with his two hands grasping the others waist.

"Sometimes..." Kise said in a sultry voice. "Enjoying every moment, heightens the pleasure."

Aomine observed the blonde slowly undress as he tried to prove his point and the blunette was beginning to enjoy the striptease Kise was giving him. Watching the blonde loosen the last button, Aomine became more eager.

"Aomine-cchi. Are you hard?" He asked shamelessly.

"Wanna find out?" Aomine asked as he gestured down towards his uniform pants. He was pleasantly surprised that the blonde immediately went for the buckle. As he did, his shirt was shrugged off but caught at his elbows. His half-naked state made Aomine want to speed things up even more.

"Ao-mine-cchi" Kise said his name slowly before he unzipped his pants and brushed his fingers against his boxers. "Do you want me?"

Normally the blunette would've avoided the question, but as he felt those sinfully long fingers reach underneath his pants, he let his body take over. "Fuc-k, what do you think."

The blonde finally pulled his length out from under his boxers and began to stroke him a few times until he was completely hard. He was big, bigger than average, and Aomine knew that.

"Hmm, you looks like you're getting hard." The power forward pointed out as he felt Kise's erection brush against his thigh. The blonde was completely hard and Aomine wondered if the restrained erection was painful. " I didn't even touch you..."

"I'm horny." Kise simply stated and Aomine reached up to pinch one of his nipples. Squeezing them between his fingers, Aomine watched the blonde moan in pleasure and he began to wonder if Kise was a masochist.

"I can tell." He said with a smirk and placed his hand on the bulge in the boys pants, but before he could move up to unbuckle his belt, the model placed a hand on his, stopping him.

"And I also can tell you're impatient." Kise said before he brushed Aomine's hand away; his other hand stroking the large erection in his hand slowly."Remember, I'm in control."

Kise skillfully trailed his hand down Aomine's erection before picking up his pace. Wrapping his long fingers around the base, Kise traveled up the long manhood before he reached the head, pushing down with his thumb as he reached the tip before he repeated. The pace grew faster and faster before he could tell Aomine was starting to get close.

He noted how Aomine stayed silent as he did this, not allowing a single moan or grunt escape his lips. Determined to change that, Kise leaned forward and kissed the blunette before he felt a hand on his wrist. Looking down he watched Aomine's hand on his zipper before he felt the other pulling down his boxers just enough to free his forgotten member.

"N-o." Kise protested.

"Look at you..." Aomine said as he touched the sensitive tip before squeezing the blondes erection. "You're dripping."

Kise knew he was a mess, but at the moment the immense pleasure he was experiencing began to cloud his judgement, he didn't care. He didn't hold back his moans as he felt the large hands and encircle his manhood.

"Aomi-mine." Kise managed before he felt his member touch Aomine's large manhood. He could feel the others large hands pushing the two erections together as he pumped up and down. The sheer pleasure shot up a ten fold as Kise felt the hard flesh against his and the warm hand forcing their erections together.

"Uhh- don't." the blonde protested but knew it was pointless anyways. He was lost in his own bliss already.

Aomine on the other hand was starting to lose all the restraints he had formally put up. He hadn't expected to let things go this far, but he wasn't complaining. The model was practically begging for more at this point and he took that to his advantage. Leaning forward he latched his mouth onto one of Kise's perky nipples as he pumped their erections in unison.

"Ahh, Aomin- mor-" The blonde moaned shamelessly as he felt himself coming closer to his climax.

"Say it louder Kise, I can't hear you." The boy teased before the two went back to kissing. The kisses were different from before; this time they were deeper, desperate, and eager. As they made out Aomine brought one of his hands up to Kise's mouth and said.

"Say, _'ah'_." He teased and watched how Kise willingly complied, letting the fingers into his mouth.

"Nghhh..." The blonde grunted as he let the fingers move against his tongue. He sucked on them for a few seconds, until they were wet, before they were replaced by Aomine's tongue again.

As the power forward played with the blondes tongue and his manhood, he trailed his fingers to the others back until he pushed them underneath his pants. He rubbed against Kise's ass before reached his tight hole. He knew the model would be tight, and slowly rimmed his fingers along the opening before urged his index finger inside. As he did, the blonde shivered and arched his back into Aomine's hold even more.

"Ahh!" He managed before Kise pulled back. "It-t hurts."

"Shhh." Aomine said before he began to moved the finger slowly. He could feel the tight muscles around it restricting his movement and guessed the blonde still wasn't used to it. "It'll get better. Just loosen up a bit. You're so damn tight."

"I-I can't help it. Nghh... it feels weird." The blonde admitted as he gripped onto Aomine's shoulders.

"Just focus on this..." Aomine said before he kissed him again. He could feel the model hesitate, before he kissed back and the two eventually picked up the pace. Aomine took the opportunity to jerk them off again, making sure Kise was too lost in pleasure to realized he was moving his finger once again. It took a bit, but he loosened the other enough to add another finger. As he did he got another moan but this time, Kise didn't complain.

"Why are you fing-gering me.." Kise asked and Aomine focused his fingers on finding that spot that he knew would make Kise see stars. "It's not like I-ahh."

The blonde suddenly tightened up his hold on both Aomine's shoulders and fingers as the power forward brushed against that spot. He could tell that the boy had been taken off guard and marveled at the expression Kise had on his face when he experienced the pleasure of being fingered for the first time.

"What was that." Kise asked as Aomine moved the two fingers in an out, making sure he was hit that certain spot each time. "Mhm, Aomine-cchi, don't. Ahh."

"You like it don't you? Why would I stop." Aomine smirked before he went back to pleasuring the blonde. He pumped their erections in time with fingering Kise before the two of them felt themselves getting close. The biting, sucking and kissing began again and the two became loss to the world. Getting closer and closer, Aomine opened his eyes as he felt himself climaxing and watched the pure ecstasy on the face of the blonde on top of him. The two came onto each other's bare chests , panting hard, as they tried to regain their breaths.

"That was..."

"Lesson three." Aomine finished and Kise looked him with a confused expression.

"What do you..." Kise began before he realized just what Aomine had said. "Wait. You mean- this was- but..."

Kise couldn't form a proper sentence as he came to a horrible realization. Aomine had taught him a lesson?

"Don't look so disappointed. What did you expect?" The power forward asked him and Kise watched as the boy smirked as he waited for the answer.

"Beside..." Aomine continued as he pulled out the two fingers that were still inside of Kise. The action caused the blonde to lean forward and brace himself against Aomine's toned chest for support.

"Ahh..." Kise moaned as he felt the pleasure surged through him.

"You enjoyed it." The boy finished. As much as Kise wanted to slap Aomine in the face and yell at him about how much of an asshole he was, Kise didn't. Maybe it was because the blonde was partly blaming himself.

His emotions were wayward and ran high when he was around Aomine... Maybe that was the reason he had gotten so mad earlier. Either way, he needed to get out of the washroom and get some space.

"So tell me..." Kise began before he climbed off of the taller boy, noting that his bask side felt an odd sense of pain, before he began to zip up his pants and grabbed some toilet paper from the dispenser in the stall and wiped away the cum from his stomach the best he could. Luckily his pants were free of the substance and so he didn't have to worry about the a stain. Once he was done, Kise began to button up his shirt.

"What was the lesson about this time?" Kise asked in a nonchalant manner.

"Jealously." Was the response and Kise paused for a bit before he looked up from his shirt.

"Jealously?" he echoed and Aomine leaned back on the toilet back as he watched the blondes disheveled state. His shirt was slightly wrinkled, his collarbone visible to the eye and noticeable marks marred it, and his hair looked like he had just gotten out of bed.

"Ever heard the term 'Playing hard to get'?" He asked and the model nodded. "Most of the time, people only want someone after they see them with others. Some say it's shallow, others realization, but either way it works more often than not."

"So you tried to make me jealous?" Kise asked before he realized that if that was true... then Aomine would've already known he like him.

"Yes. You fell for it too. Which makes me wonder... Could you have bern serious. Does the pretty little model have a thing for his tutor?" Aomine teased but he silently hoped he would get a real answer.

"Keep dreaming. You're my teammate. I don't want you running off with some random girl when you have practice. " Kise lied like it was his second nature.

"Ha, yeah." Aomine said and the blonde could've sworn he heard disappointment in the others voice. "Because it would be dirty to have a thing for your teacher. Right? "

Kise found the statement oddly alluring. Aomine his teacher...

He stopped the thought as soon as he began to think about it. There was no way he would let his mind go somewhere dirty after what he had just done.

"Is that one of your kinks, Aomine-cchi?" Kise asked as he bent down to pick up his forgotten tie.

"Maybe." Aomine said as he got up and pulled up his zipper. He grabbed some toilet paper and wiped off the cum from his toned abs. Kise tried not to stare at the action, but with the close proximity and the smell of cum still in the air, it was nearly impossible. Unfortunately, he was caught in the act of checking Aomine out and froze as their eyes met each other.

Aomine's eyes pierced into his own and Kise didn't know what to do. He took a step back, feeling his back touch the stall door, and watched Aomine raise his hand. As it came close to him, he shut his hands in anticipation, but nothing came.

"Are you gonna move?" Aomine said and the model slowly opened up his amber eyes to see that Aomine's large hand was on the lock of the door. Oh...

"Ah, sorry." Kise apologized as he realized he was blocking the way. Stepping forward, he gently pushed the blunette back to give them enough space to exit the stall. He could feel the his back up against Aomine's bare chest and he tried not to shiver. The power forward's muscles were firm, to say the least.

"I need to eat lunch..." Kise said before he retied his tie and straighten up his shirt in the mirror.

"We probably have about ten minutes left before lunch is over. So, I'll go on ahead and grab something to eat." Kise explained before he walked to the door and opened it. Surprisingly, there was no one waiting outside as he stepped out. He wondered why no one had knocked on the door while they were in there but he didn't question it. They had been lucky to get away with something like that at school and he couldn't even imagine what he would do if they had been caught.

As the blonde walked down the hallway, he felt like something was off, yet pushed it aside. He didn't have the time to think about what had just happened with class starting in lesson that ten minutes.

* * *

 

Aomine looked his uniform over in the mirror before he deemed himself presentable. He decided there was no point in eating lunch anymore with only a few minutes left of the lunch hour, that, and he didn't want to head to the cafeteria and see the blonde model. The small forward had been very daring earlier and Aomine had thoroughly been sated from their little session. Kise had upped his game and he wasn't at all turned off by it. The blonde was starting to gain some confidence in sex and it turned Aomine on like nothing else.

Watching Kise order him around, made him more than happy to comply. Kise wanted him enough, to show him just how impatient he was. They had gone pretty far today, and the bluenette absent mindedly noted that their sexual relationship was escalating pretty fast. He didn't want to compare their relations to his others but it did have an odd sense of familiarity to it.

"He's..." Aomine began to say before he paused. He's not like that. He wanted to say, but from the looks of things so far, that wasn't true. He had gone out with Kise once, alone, in the time they had known each other, and it had been anything but innocent. They had never sat down and gotten to know each other and surprisingly Aomine felt a sense that he was missing out on something. He wanted to know more about Kise.

More about what he liked, disliked, what he did after school. Anything. He wanted to know more about everything.

Deciding that asking the model out to dinner wouldn't be such a bad idea, Aomine exited the washroom, with a slight smile on his face.


	24. Games

Kise sighed as he walked out of the classroom at the end of the day. He hadn't uttered a word to Aomine after their little lesson. He was slightly mad about the session earlier. Why didn't Aomine tell him it had been a lesson? Why did he make him think that he was serious about that girl in the cafeteria?

He felt embarrassed, that he had been taken as an idiot, but then he stopped to think. Why didn't Aomine push him off and explain things to him? Yes, the boy had told him when they had first started this whole thing that he would be doing these lessons for his personal gain as well, but Kise hardly thought the way he had taken control over the situation, had been to Aomine's advantage. He was doing what he wished, not what Aomine told him to do.

Sighing Kise didn't want to think about the topic anymore. He was stuck at a standstill with the boy. The basketball player believed he wanted Kagami, which meant there was no way for Kise to confess to Aomine. Only if he put his pride on the line and tell the boy that he had been lying the whole time; and there was no way Kise was willing to do that. Call him stubborn, but the model couldn't care less. In all honesty, he was secretly worried ,that if he did, Aomine would finally tell him that he had no interest in an actual relationship.

If he continued to believe one day Aomine would suddenly come to his senses and fall for him, then Kise was willing to prolong this game.

"Hey, wanna grab dinner after school?" Aomine asked and Kise stopped as he realized the bluenette was now walking beside him. He hesitated for a few seconds before he asked. He was free, of course, since he had no photo shoots today and practice wasn't until tomorrow morning.

"Why are you asking? Did you wanna have another lesson?" The words came out colder than he intended and paused as he watched the blunette stop. Lately, their relationship seemed to revolve around the lessons, it was only a natural question to as, right? Stopping himself a few steps ahead of where Aomine was standing, Kise turned around to see the boys gaze turned towards the floor.

"Heh, if you're up for it." Aomine finally said before he lifted his head to look into the blondes amber eyes. "Actually, never mind."

"Alright..." Kise said before watched the power forward walk by him.

Was Aomine trying to hangout with him?

A small piece of hope popped into his thoughts as he imagined the two of them spending time together, alone; and before he knew it Kise had spun around and grabbed Aomine's arm.

"Did you wanna hangout?" Kise asked. He knew he was blushing as he asked. He felt embarrassed that he was making it such a big deal, but still waited patiently for the answer. "Because... I wouldn't mind going out for dinner."

He looked down at his feet as he finished the sentence and let go of Aomine's upper arm. The wait felt like forever and after a few seconds Kise looked up to see Aomine turning around and wrapping his arm around his waist. Pulling him close, the blunette looked down at him, the height difference only being a few inches. Kise looked up as he shifted in Aomine's arms before he started to blush even more.

"You wouldn't mind going out?" Aomine teased before he trailed one of his hands down until he groped Kise's butt. "Hmmm, okay."

"Okay?" He echoed. "So are we going out tonight?" Kise clarified but for some reason he was beginning to feel embarrassed. Maybe it was because of the close proximity or maybe because his need to be with Aomine had become stronger. Either way, Kise was become more and more needy to end this little game.

"Sure, pretty boy. No need to sound so desperate, it'd make me think that you're asking me out on a date." The taller boy said as he let go of his hold on Kise.

"You love to tease me, don't you?" Kise pouted as he heard Aomine's implication. Of course if he hadn't lied about Kagami, he would've actually been asking out on a date. The thought made him feel more hopeless. Damn. One stupid idea dug him into a hole that seemed impossible to get out of.

"I wasn't teasing." He heard Aomine's husky voice whisper before the boy turned to walk away. As his footsteps echoed in the empty hallway, Kise watched the boy raise one of his hand in a wave. "I'll pick you up at seven."

The blonde didn't say anything in response, but knew that Aomine would take the silence as confirmation enough. A date with Aomine Daiki.

This was a rare opportunity and there was no way Kise was going to let it slip through his fingers. With a small smile on his face, the model pushed his hands in his pockets and began to walk down the hallway. It was the end of the day, meaning that he had about three hours before the date.

But before that... he needed to make a phone call.

* * *

Aomine rang the doorbell to the blondes house. He was a few minutes early, not because he intended to be, but he knew Kise would be pissed if he was late. Pulling out his phone, he quickly messaged the model telling the boy he was here.

"Hello. Can I help you?" he heard a voice say and looked up to see a beautiful blonde women. For a few seconds he was stunned that the blonde in front of him look very similar to the one he knew. The only difference was that she was slightly taller, and of course had breast. And large ones at that, he noted.

"Kise... ah. I'm here for Kise." He mumble as he tried not to stare.

"Of course, which one may I ask?" The girl giggled.

"Ryouta, I mean Kise Ryouta." He clarified.

"Yeah, I know. 'Was just teasing you. Ryo did say he was going out for dinner tonight." She smiled. "I'm his older sister, well one of them at least. And you are?"

"Ah, a teammate. We play basketball together. My name's Aomine Daiki, nice to meet you Kise-san." He said politely.

"Aomine-kun..." The older blonde echoed before she trailed off.

"Aomine-cchi, you're early." He heard and watched another blonde pop up from behind the girl. Damn, they really do look the same, both too pretty.

"Yeah, you ready?" He asked shift a bit on his feet as he felt the two pairs of eyes on him.

"Just a few seconds, I'll be right out." The model smiled before he walked out of sight. "You can come in if you want."

"No, it's all good." Aomine said as he stood at the front door. "I'll wait here."

"Oh, Ryo. I needed to tell you something." The taller blonde said before she turned back to Aomine. "He'll be out in a few." She smiled before shutting the door on the power forward.

Inside Ryouta looked up at his sister. She was frowning, and that was never a good thing. "Ryo, he's..."

"A friend."

"Don't pull that with me. That's the Aomine-kun you have a crush on."

"Where di-"

"You didn't think Ayame-nee wouldn't tell me?" She crossed her arms over her chest. Kise slightly regretted telling his older sister about his relationship problems.

"How much did she tell you..." Ryouta asked, slightly ashamed.

"Everything. And from the looks of things, you guys are still stuck on first base." She said. "Well, in the emotional department that is..."

"Wait- How would you know that?"

"Oh, come on. How naive can you be Ryo?" She asked. "From the way you lied about just being friends and the way he was checking me out, means you guys are anything but serious."

"We're not like that." The model reassured her.

"That's not what the hickeys on his neck are telling me."

"Don't worry about it. It's none of your business anyways." Ryouta said in a dismissive manner. He really didn't need his sister to be the voice of reason right now, not when things finally seemed to be going right.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt. You're my cute little brother."

"I'm old enough to make my own decisions." He said before walking out the door.

Once outside, Kise's colder demeanor changed back into his usual happy one.

"Ready to go?" He smiled at Aomine, who was leaning against the wall.

"Sure." The boy said as he pushed off the wall.

They began to walk toward Maji Burger from Kise's place in silence. Kise took the time to look Aomine over and admire the clothes he was wearing. It wasn't very often he saw the boy wear something other than his basketball or school uniform. He was wearing a a plain black hood and khakis. It was casual, yet for Aomine's standards, Kise liked to think the boy dressed up for the occasion.

"So, what did your sister need to tell you?" Aomine asked, breaking the silence.

"Huh?" Kise asked confused for a bit, before he realized what the boy was talking about. "Oh, nee-san. She was just saying..."

"She just told me to bring a jacket." He lied before he smiled and laughed. "I told her not to treat me like a baby."

"Hn, go figure. Even at home you're treated like a little princess."

"Yeah,yeah." Kise brushed off the comment before he casually asked. "So... My sister was saying how you were checking her out. Is she, by chance, you're type?"

Aomine didn't say anything at first. For some reason the way the blonde had asked the question seemed too natural.

"Maybe. She's hot." Aomine said before he turned to Kise. "But I wouldn't say I'm all that into her."

Kise didn't say anything in response. Instead they continued to walk until they arrived at Maji. Once they arrived, they quickly made there orders and settled into a booth. The question he had asked about his sister being Aomine's type was something he had regretted. He was self-concision about himself when it came to Aomine.

Was his looks not enough? Did he not attract Aomine the way those girls that had large boobs did? The questions were pushed aside as soon as he thought about them. They were stupid. He knew that. Yet why had he asked that in the first place?

"Are you even paying attention?" Aomine asked as he flicked a finger at Kise's forehead.

"Huh?" The blonde snapped out of his thoughts.

"I asked you if you were paying attention, which by the looks of things, that's a no." Aomine said as he begun to eat.

"Sorry, just a bit tired." The model said before he asked. " What were you saying again..."

"I was talking about your sister." The power forward started. "Didn't even know you had one. Much less more than one."

"Ah, yeah. I have two older sisters. Ayame-nee-san just finished university. And Hanako-nee-chan is the one you met today. She's the youngest of my sisters and the one that got me into modelling." Kise explained. It felt weird talking about himself to Aomine.

"So there's three of you. Just two girl versions." Aomine came to the conclusion.

"Hey! We're not all the same. Ayame-nee is the smart one. Well we all are, but she was the one that was more focused with her academics in high school. As for Hana-nee..." The blonde trailed off before he found the word he was looking for.

"She got into modelling when she was still in high school. But actually wants to be a nurse. She took the money she saved up from her shoots and paid for her university courses. She's on her second year right now."

"She sounds smart." Aomine said.

"She is, I look up to her a lot. Both of them actually." Kise explained before he smiled. "What about you, Aomine-cchi?"

"No siblings." He said immediately. Kise figured as much. Momoi acted more like a sister to him, and as for a brother... Kise couldn't begin to imagine an older or younger version of Aomine running around.

"Well, you and Momoi-cchi are pretty close though." Kise said before he laughed a little. "Although I bet when you were younger you weren't forced into things your sisters wanted to do."

"Like what?"

Kise blushed as he recalled some of the embarrassing things his older sisters used to do to him. "They ah... they used to play dress up and always force me to dress in girl clothes."

A husky laugh came from the other side of the table.

"Don't laugh!" Kise protested.

"Yeah, yeah." Aomine said as he brushed off the protests from Kise. He found it quite amusing. He could only imagine the blonde dressed up in a dress and pigtails.

"Come on. It's not like you haven't done something you were forced into." Kise asked. "I'm sure Momoi-cchi wanted you to do something as a kid that was embarrassing."

Kise watched as the blunette seemed to recall something. It must've been something unpleasant from the way the other scowled.

"There was, wasn't there?" Kise asked and Aomine frowned.

"Nothing that I care to share." He said. Kise pouted a bit, but let it go. He couldn't see the power forward confessing something that was embarrassing about himself.

"Okay then. Then why don't we continue asking questions?" Kise suggested. He faintly recalled the first time they played this game, but pushed it aside.

"Like, the last time." Aomine asked with an indifferent face. "Because if I recall... that was before I knew about your situation."

"That's not what I meant." The model defended himself before he raised his eyebrow. "But what does it matter. We've gotten passed first base, right?"

"I'll go first then." Aomine said as he narrowed his eyes. The blonde noted that his demeanor seemed to have changed. " We'll start off easy. Tell me. Have you ever had a one night stand?"

Kise regretted this game as soon as he heard Aomine's first question. Damn, this was not what he wanted.

"No." The blonde said as he looked down. "Have you?"

"Yeah, if I recall, there were a few." Aomine said absentmindedly. Kise noticed the way the boy seemed to almost smile as he recalled them.

"When's the last time you've fucked someone?" Aomine asked, leaning back on the booth as he stretched out his arm along the large seat.

"Not since middle school..." Kise said with a bit more confidence.

"How many girls have you actually..." The model trailed off a bit at the end.

"Actually had sex with?" Aomine asked. "Well, well. You really love to know about my sex life, don't you?"

"Was just curious, is all. It's not every day I get to ask you these kinds of questions. Plus, it normal for friends to share their sexual experiences."

"I was just kidding. No need to justify your reasons. Besides... the number isn't as high as you think."

"How many?"

"Guess." Kise rolled his eyes but did it anyways.

"Twenty."

"Nope. Lower."

"Seventeen?"

"Lower."

"Fourteen."

"Closer."

"Ten."

"Nh, yeah, about that many." Aomine said with a smirk before he took a sip from his drink. "Although, I'd say probably half of them were one night stands, or hook ups that lasted only a couple of weeks."

"My turn now. Let's see..." The blunette pondered.

"Have you ever jacked off to me." Aomine asked and Kise froze. There was no fucking way he was going to answer truthfully.

Aomine watched as the blonde hesitated a bit and smirked inwardly. That's all the response he needed.

"In your dreams. No I haven't." Kise lied before he moved on with his question.

"Have you ever had a threesome?" The question was blurted out before Kise could stop himself.

"A threesome? No... but I wouldn't mind having one. Watching two big chested girls go at it with each other, before they both let me fuck them senseless." Aomine suggested.

"What about you pretty boy? Would you have one? I know girls aren't your thing, but maybe with two boys?" Aomine suggested.

"No. I wouldn't." Kise said with certainty. "I think of sex as... an extremely imitate act. Whether it may be with someone I just met, or with the person I love. If there was someone else, I feel like I wouldn't be able to pleasure them both."

"That's a surprised, I always thought that you'd be up for everything." Aomine said with a smirk. "Such as shame."

"Hardly. I like to give myself to the person I'm with wholeheartedly. Let them have, and touch every inch of me. Make sure they enjoy me as I am." Kise explained. Aomine struggled to keep his mind clear. They were beginning to become clouded with thoughts of Kise in bed. The blonde rolling around in sheets with some unknown person. No. With him.

"Don't you think that's how sex should be?" Kise asked.

"Aomine-cchi?" The blonde called his name when there was no response for his question.

"No." The power forward suddenly said. "No I don't."

"Then wh-" Kise began before Aomine cut him off.

"Not your turn."

"Then go."

"Actually... Since I'm done eating, I should probably head home. We have practice tomorrow morning." Aomine said suddenly. He yawned a bit and looked toward Kise with an indifferent gaze.

"Why so sud-" Kise began before he was pulled across the table by his collar. Their lips smashed together in an aggressive kiss. But as quickly as it started, it ended.

"Last lesson, tomorrow after school. My house." Aomine said before he walked out of the Maji leaving the dumbfounded blonde in his wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As well as, this story will be coming to it's climax pretty soon, although it might not be what you guys expect. So please tell me if you would like me to do another Aokise fanfiction. I have a few in mind already.
> 
> Until next time.


	25. Final Decisions

Aomine walked down the empty streets to his house. The sun was just setting and not much people were walking about. Perfect. He didn't need to see anyone else right now. He was pissed. His little date had not gone the way he wanted, no, not by a long shot. Their conversation had turned into another one of their games. That wouldn't have been a problem, but as they continued Aomine realized something.

Kise viewed sex as something much more than a give and take act. Maybe because he was virgin, or maybe because he was still caught up with the thought of true love. But whatever it was, it left Aomine bitter. Love was something everybody hoped for, but as a person starts to experience what it truly is, the idealism of love changes. It isn't like what everyone thinks it is. It's cruel, it hurts and ultimately it's a dream. Though, many continue to believe that one day they will find true love.

"Tomorrow... he'll find out." Aomine said out loud to himself.

* * *

 

Kise slowly got over his shock. He was sitting in Maji, now, all by himself. Aomine had gotten up so suddenly and walked out the door and Kise was left utterly confused. Had he said something to piss him off? He was sure their conversation was going fine, well considering they were talking about their sexual preferences.

"Are you Kise-kun?" He heard someone say and looked up to see a few girls standing with their trays in hand. Despite being the bubbly, outgoing model that he was, Kise was definitely not in the mood to entertain some girls. Not after what had just happened.

"Yes, I am." Kise said as he smiled up at them. He needed someway to get out of this situation. He was never good at telling others that he didn't have the time for them. Well, not without a good reason.

"Is anyone sitting here?" Another girl asked and he suppressed a scowl. How was he supposed to get out of this?! Kise thought as he looked around in hopes that maybe he could somehow get out of the situation. He made eye contact with a boy that was looking around, seemingly finding where there was an empty seat. The boy looked around his age and Kise took it as his advantage.

"Sorry, my friend is sitting there." Kise said as he pointed over to the unknown boy. The girls slowly looked over to see the boy in question.

"Oh..." One of the girls said before they started to blush in embarrassment. "We're sorry to bother you. We'll be going now." They said as they walked out of Maji Burger flustered.

The blonde sighed as he leaned back down on his seat. Closing his eyes, Kise decided that he should finish up with his dinner before the place got any busier. More and more people seemed to be rushing into the joint and he really didn't need a repeat of those girls. As he finished up with his dinner, Kise got up to leave the place. He took another glance at the boy he had lied about earlier.

Upon a closer look, Kise realized he was wearing basketball shoes and shorts. He had a pretty good build, at least from what the model could tell. His muscles were clearly visible from the muscle shirt he was wearing and Kise noticed that his hair was cornrows. All in all, he looked like he played basketball, and seemed pretty good. Although, his hair was quite unique, at least for a teenager in Japan.

As he turned away from the boy, Kise walked out of Maji and began to head home. Despite dinner not going the way he wanted, the blonde decided there was no reason to dwell on it. He was too worried for tomorrow.

Their last lesson.

Kise knew what that meant. And, at this point, he was definitely ready for it.

* * *

 

The blonde leaned against the door frame of the changing room. Everyone had changed back into their school uniform and headed to class already, well everyone but one.

"Aomine-cchi, hurry up." Kise whined as he waited for the power forward.

"Go ahead, if you're so damn eager to go to class." Aomine yelled and the blonde sighed. Pushing off the door frame, Kise walked over to where Aomine was changing. He walked around the row of locker just as the boy was pulling on his buttoned up shirt. He would've scolded the boy and told him that if he put on his dress shirt like that, eventually the shirt would get ruined, but he was too distracted by Aomine's toned abs. Damn. Every time Kise saw Aomine naked it made him horny.

The boy had an amazing body. It was hard not to admire it.

"I'm not eager." Kise finally said back in protest as he looked at the boy. Moving his eyes up from his stomach, Kise made eye contact with Aomine and watched as the boy smirked.

"What?"

"You look pretty eager to me." The power forward teased and Kise realized the implication. Aomine had obviously seen the way Kise had been checking him out earlier.

"Fine, don't blame me if you're late." The model said as he turned around and walked out of the locker room.

The blonde walked into his homeroom and settle down at his seat. Pulling out his homework and notebook, Kise got ready for class.

"Ano, Kise-kun?" He heard a girls voice say, and the blonde looked up to see his fellow classmate. Namori-san. She was the girl that had signed up to be the girl representative for the school festival.

"Yes, Namori-chan?" He asked with a smile, girls always fell for it.

"Ah. Well- you see..." He begun before the girl giggled nervously. "Y-youu, haven't signed up for a shift for the festival yet. I think everyone else has signed up already. But... I don't see your name anywhere." She said as she held out a clipboard to him.

"It looks like your friend, Aomine-kun hasn't signed up either. So there are only two more spots left." She told him and pointed to the black spaces. Kise nodded and grabbed a pen.

"Sorry about that. I guess I had been so concerned about everyone else signing up, I forgot to do it myself." He said as he signed his name. "I'll sign Aomine-cc-. Aomine-kun up too." He said. It wasn't really much of a choice for them. There were only two spots left, both at the same time and on the last day. It was only natural no one wanted those shifts, it was always way too busy on the final day of the festival.

"Thank you." She smiled as she accepted the clipboard back. "We'll have a meeting on Friday after school. Ah.. I'm not too sure if you have a practice then, so just get back to me or Sensei before Friday and we can change the date." Namori explained and Kise nodded.

"Thank you so much, Namori-chan. You're so reliable." He complimented her. Kise watched as the girl blushed before she bowed slightly and walked off.

Sighing, Kise rested his head down on his desk. He knew that today would be a long day. Practice this morning had been brutal, not because it was physically taxing, but because he had been beyond tired. He hadn't gotten enough sleep last night. He had closed his eyes and begun to think. Think about how much his relationship with Aomine would change after they finished their deal.

It could go either way. Aomine could tell him that he was done with their lessons and never touch him again. Or he could finally confess that he had some sort of feeling for Kise. Either way, it would change their relationship for the better or worse.

Kise noted that today would be a long day.

* * *

 

Kagami yawned as he leaned back on his seat. He was in a dilemma and he had no idea what to do. He was in love with his best friend. He was in love of Kuroko Tetsuya. It had only been little over a month since school started, and after he had joined the basketball team, Kagami had become very fond of the so called shadow.

"Kagami-kun." He heard someone say and turned his head slightly to see somebody standing only a few inches away from him. Shocked, the red head jumped out of his desk in hopes of getting some space from the person.

"Shit, you really need to stop doing that." Kagami said as he realized that the person had been Kuroko.

"And you should pay attention in class." The baby-blue haired boy said back as he pointed towards the clock at the front of the class. "It's already lunch time."

"Oh..." The power forward said before he laughed a bit. "I guess we should go get something to eat, right?"

"Yes, we should." Kuroko said before they exited the classroom together. The red head frowned as he arrived at the cafeteria, there was never any food once all of the students bought lunch, and as Kagami got into the line up he only hoped that there was at least something left.

"So, what are you doing after school?" Kagami tried to make conversation. They didn't have practice today and Kagami wondered what the boy did in his free time.

"Nothing." Kuroko said as he pulled out his phone. The screen had lighted up and Kagami rose his eyebrows. Who would call him in the middle of the day? He watched as Kuroko flipped the phone open and then shut it immediately.

"Who was that?" Kagami asked, before he could stop himself.

"Momoi-san." Was the response. It took Kagami a few seconds to realized who he was referring to. That busty, pink-haired girl that was Touou's manager.

"Oh..." The taller boy said before he asked. "She seems to really like you. Did you guys used to date or something?"

"Date?" Kuroko echoed before he turned his head to look at Kagami. "Where did you get that idea from?"

"Oh, ah. Well, she just seems really fond with you. And you guys used to go to school together... so I just thought."

"Well, did you used to date Kise-kun?" Kuroko shot back and Kagami was taken off guard. Where did that come from?

"No! Where did you get that idea from?!" Kagami all but yelled. It wasn't like Kise wasn't attractive, but he had never looked at the blonde that way, any boy for that matter. Well, expect for now.

"You assumed Momoi-san and I used to date simply because she is fond of me and we used to go to school together. Isn't it only natural I ask you the same thing for Kise?"

"Yeah, but Kise's... He's a-"

"He's a guy, and seems to really like you." Kuroko finished.

"Not in that way. Kise's a friend." Kagami said with a sigh.

"So, you're saying you wouldn't date him because he's a boy." Kuroko asked before he moved up the line.

"No-no, that's not what I said. W- we're just not like that." Kagami stutter before he began to cover his nervousness. "It-'s-He's just a friend."

"I know." Kuroko said before he walked past Kagami and toward the window to the cafeteria. They were already at the front of the line and Kuroko wasted no time to pick out what he wanted and paid.

"He doesn't even li-" Kagami began before he paused. "Wait what?"

"Hurry up, Kagami-kun. Lunch period will end before you get a chance to eat." Kuroko said, seconds later he watched his friend order almost everything he could get his hands on before they headed back to their class.

Kuroko sighed as he looked at the oblivious boy. He was getting rather tired of waiting for Kagami to get a hint.

* * *

 

"Okay class, remember next week is the last week before the festival. Please make sure you have signed up for a shift and sent in your measurements so your uniforms fit." The teacher said mere seconds before the last bell rung.

"Have a good weekend." The man smiled before exiting the classroom.

"Finally, fuck this was a long week." Aomine grunted before he rose from his desk.

"Aomine-cchi." He heard Kise say before the blunette turned his attention toward the model. "Are we... still on for after school?"

The power forward suppressed a smirk as he slug his school bag over his shoulders. The pretty little blonde sounded almost too eager and Aomine couldn't wait to see what that translated to in bed.

"Yeah." Aomine said nonchalantly. "You ready to go?"

"Yep." He heard the cheerful reply and almost wondered if the blonde really understood what they were about to do. Although it might be similar to what they had been doing for the past week, Aomine highly doubted Kise had ever experienced anything like the pure ecstasy of sex before.

Walking out of the classroom together, Aomine and Kise headed to the front entrance. After they quickly changed their shoes, Kise followed Aomine out of the building and in the direction of his house.

"I've never seen your house before, Aomine-cchi." Kise said as they walked along the side walk.

"It's nothing special. It look like every other one." Aomine brushed the comment off.

"But you lived in it your whole life, right?" Kise asked. "I'm sure you have a lot of good memories there."

"Hn, yeah like the time I brought home that model and fucked him." Aomine said with a smirk before he turned to watch Kise's shocked reaction. "Oh wait, I guess I haven't done that yet."

"Aomine-cchi you don't have to be so vulgar." Kise scolded the boy as he looked away in hopes of hiding his blush.

"It's the truth Kise."

"Bu-"

"But what? Unless you think there's more to this?" The blunette asked the question and Kise stopped his protests. Of course he thought there was something more. But if he said that now, he would run the risk of Aomine suddenly calling everything off.

"Anything more than a lesson?" Kise asked before he shook his head. "No."

Aomine merely looked at the model for a few seconds before he turned his attention back ahead of him. "Good to know."

* * *

 

Aomine unlocked the door to his house and stepped inside. He quickly removed his shoes and turned around to see Kise doing the same.

"My room's upstairs." Aomine said before he pointed to the staircase that were a few meters away from them. Kise noted that the house was actually pretty big, despite there only being three people living in it. When you walked into the house there was a dining room to his left and a short corridor to his right, he assumed that lead to a kitchen of some sort. In the middle was a staircase that lead up to the second floor. The house had a nice open concept idea and Kise noticed that although it looked fairly clean, it also seemed almost homey.

"Oi, are you listening." Aomine demanded and Kise snapped out of his pleasant thoughts.

"Ah, sorry." He apologized. "Your house seems nice."

"Tch, too bad but you're not getting a tour." The blunette scoffed before he begun to head up the staircase. "Unless you wanna do this somewhere other than my room?" Aomine suggested.

Dirty thoughts flashed into Kise's head. Aomine doing him on the couch. The kitchen table. In the shower. Anywhere and everywhere.

"Shut up." Kise pouted as he followed Aomine up the stairs and into a room. Aomine's room.

The model was caught off guard as he felt his body being pushed forward against the now closed door. "Let's begin."

"A-Aomine-cchi." Kise managed before he felt a hand reach under his shirt and pinch one of nipples. An unexpected moan escaped his lips in response to the harsh treatment before he looked over his shoulder to see Aomine's lust filled eyes.

Turning around Kise let his back lean against the door before he wrapped his long arms around the taller boys neck. "When do your parents come home?"

"Late." Was all the blonde got before he felt lips capture his own. The kiss started off slow, almost gentle, before it grew in intensity. Kise had kissed others before, but never like this. Aomine had something about him that demanded attention. The blonde had to give himself completely to the other, whether he wanted to or not.

"Ahh." Kise moaned as he felt Aomine's tongue trail down his neck. Damn. Why was he so fucking good at these things.

"Get rid of your clothes." He heard the whisper before the power forward stepped back.

Kise complied easily and Aomine almost liked his lips in anticipation. The boy had a sexy body. Lean muscles, unblemished skin, and above all... he was untouched. Meaning he would prove to be tight. He could only imagine how Kise would feel around his cock.

As he watched the model stop to unbuckle his belt, he smirked. Kise really knew how to put on a show. He was sexy yet he liked to play innocent. He was inexperienced yet he acted like a little slut. He was so called in love with his childhood friend, yet he was willing to sleep with his teammate.

Aomine felt his member twitch in response.

Walking over to the bed, the power forward sat down. "Come suck me off." He demanded.

He could tell that Kise hesitated for a few seconds before he let his school uniform pants drop to the floor. Stepping out of them, the blonde made his way over to stand right in front of Aomine who sat on the bed. He felt the man hook his hand on the hem of his boxers before pulling them down slightly.

"Not yet." Kise said as he brushed the hand off and got down to his knees. He was now at eye level with Aomine's thighs and the blonde immediately reached for the buckle. "You ordered me to do something, right? I wouldn't want to disappoint my partner."

The model could feel the bulge in Aomine's pants and unzipped the restricting fabric before he pulled down his underwear to released the large member.

Fuck, he was big. It would definitely hurt.

Kise wrapped his pink lips around the tip of the hard cock and begun to suck. He swirled his tongue around the mushroom shaped tip before he looked up to see Aomines face. The boy was looking down at him, with an indifferent expression.

He begun to suck, lick and swallow the pre-cum dripping from the others cock before he took the full member into his mouth. The blonde had only deep throated Aomine's cock once before, and the first time he had been forced down the long dick. He doubted he could fully take the member without chocking first, but he attempted it anyway.

"Deeper, Kise." He heard the husky voice say and the words sent shivers through him. Urging himself deeper, Kise moaned as he felt the cock hit the back of his throat. "Ah, fuck. That's right."

The pace was fast and Aomine groaned in approval. The blonde felt a large hand in his hair, urging him down the pulsing flesh again and again. "I-I'm close."

Aomine came a few seconds later, when those sinful lips took in his member again. He watched the surprised and shocked face of Kise as the thick white cum filled his mouth. Aomine pulled out and let the rest of the cum land onto his pretty face. He smirked as he watched the blonde open his mouth slightly to involuntarily show him the cum.

"Swallow." Aomine said before he leaned back to see Kise close his mouth and blush. He swallowed the thick substance before bringing his hand up to his face to whip off the cum that had marred it. Aomine hooded his eyes as the blonde licked the cum off his hands before he placed a hand on his chin.

"How did I taste?"

Kise looked up at Aomine before he got up from his knees to straddle the blunette's lap.

"Good, Aomine-cchi. I could suck you all day." Kise teased and Aomine was glad he taught the blonde how to talk dirty, he had to give the other props on being a quick learner.

"Get on the bed, and spread your legs." Aomine suddenly demanded, and Kise knew that this was the beginning of their final lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked the chapter. We see a little bit of KagaKuro, they're so cute. This might be the last chapter of the year.Thank you for all the support and I look forward to continue writing in the New Year.


	26. The Last Lesson?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sex

Kise let his hands run across Aomine's back before he complied to the order. He wasn't thinking properly, he knew, yet he didn't stop himself from getting swept up by the situation. He would think about the repercussions later.

Climbing off of Aomine's lap, Kise lay down on the bed, letting his head rest on one of the pillows. He noted that the pillow had a pleasant sent to it that could only be described as Aomine.

The model spread his legs enough for Aomine to see the bulge in his boxers.

"Good." The power forward said before he crawled in between the blondes naked legs.

"Aomine-cchi, you still haven't undressed." He whined as he realized that Aomine was still fully dressed, except for his zipper being undone and his boxers being pulled down to release his large cock.

Kise watched as the boy grabbed onto his shirt and quickly pulled it over his head. The action was probably one of the most sexy things he'd seen in a while. His muscles flexed effortlessly and his tone abs exposed themselves. It was amazing how Aomine turned him on so easily.

"I'm sure you're eager now." The blunette said as he referred to their encounter in the change rooms earlier that day. "Right, pretty boy?"

"Shut up." Was all Kise said before he pulled Aomine down to capture his lips. He could feel the others naked chest along his and Kise resisted the urge to flip them over and touch every inch of Aomine's wonderful body. He had never been fascinated in someone's body like he was with Aomine's. Maybe it was because the man seemed so unattainable, even now. If he couldn't capture his heart, he would be fucking sure that he captured his body.

Kise eagerly allowed Aomine's tongue to enter his mouth, lost in the bliss he was feeling. Their tongues battle for dominance, playing with each other before Aomine ultimately gained control. The model moaned in disappointment when Aomine finally came up for air.

The power forward smirked down at the saddened face before leaning down to attack the blondes neck. At first he peppered kisses along Kise's neck until he trailed his tongue up towards Kises ear. He made sure he bit down on the models ear, as he played with his earring. For some reason, Aomine found the loop of metal a big turn on. Every time he touched the small ring, Kise would moan in pleasure, something that pleased the blunette greatly.

"Ahh. Nh, A-Aomine." The blonde moaned as he threw his head back, allowing Aomine better access. He made sure he left a mark on Kise as he bit down on the exposed flesh. Sucking it afterwards to darken the already large hickey. When he was done, Aomine leaned back to admire his work.

"D-Don't leave hickeys." Kise managed as he looked up at the tanned boy.

The blunette's eyebrows slightly furrowed as he heard the protest. However, he let it slide in favor of working his way down the blondes pale chest. He noted how Kise arched his back into the gentle kisses that Aomine was leaving. Once he gotten to the boys boxers, Aomine skillfully pulled them off, exposing Kise. This was the first time he had seen the blonde model completely naked, and he smirked at the sight in front of him. Kise was pretty damn sexy.

"Too bad for you pretty boy, but I'm not that patient today." He warned as he flipped Kise over so he was on his stomach. He wrapped an arm around the model to pull him up onto his hands and knees.

All the while Kise could hear the other breathing in his ear. He waited in anticipation to see what Aomine would do to him next.

"Suck." Aomine demanded as he pushed two fingers into Kise mouth. The sudden invasion surprised him at first, but soon the blonde caught on and began to suck. It felt weird playing with Aomine's large fingers. They almost thrusted into his mouth, and he could feel himself getting harder and harder by the second. Obviously the tanned boy on top of him noticed as well as he took a hold of Kise's forgotten member.

"Does this get you off?" Aomine whispered in his sinfully husky voice. The boy stroked him for a few seconds before he noted that the blonde was completely hard. "It does, doesn't it?"

"Ah! D-don't." Kise began before he felt the fingers push up against his tongue, stopping him from his protests.

"Now, I'm sure we've gone over this." Aomine said with a devilish smirk. "You've gotta speak up. I won't know what you want if you don't tell me."

Kise felt the hand begin to move on his member before the fingers were pulled out of his mouth. Aomine made quick work of keeping the blonde distracted as he begun to rim Kise's tight hole. As he stroked the models dripping cock, the blunette could tell that Kise was getting close.

"Faster." Kise said as he felt the large hands begin to pick up it's pace. "Aomine-cchi, I want more."

The boy almost smirked as he heard the needy pleads. He took this opportunity to insert one of his wet fingers. Unlike the last time, Kise moaned in approval as he felt the large finger enter his greedy hole. He would be lying if he said that he didn't want to be fucked right now. He wanted it so bad, that he was becoming impatient, and the blonde made sure he voiced his eagerness.

"Hurry up." He said as he felt the finger begin to move inside him. It felt weird like the last time. He could feel Aomine thrusting it inside him to get him loosened up, but he didn't feel any pleasure in it. Kise didn't mind though, the hand on his cock began to speed up yet again, and he was positive that there was no way he could last much longer. And he was right.

"Ahh!" He screamed as he came all over the sheets and Aomine's hand. He was breathing heavy as he came down from his high, still a little dazed.

"Hm, now look what you did." Aomine started as he rose his hand to show Kise. The blonde was still kneeling on the bed with the power forward thrusting his finger inside of him. He could feel himself becoming looser, and he knew that the boy would soon add another finger. Kise looked up to see Aomine's hand covered in the sticky fluid he had just spilled all over the boys bed.

"Don't you think it's fair that you clean up your mess." Came the husky whisper before Aomine pushed the hand near Kise's face. "Lick it clean."

Kise paused for a second before he felt Aomine suddenly add another finger into his small hole. He could feel himself wrap around them, squeezing them until it was almost impossible for the blunette to pull out.

"Loosen up, pretty boy." Aomine whispered before he placed one of his cum cover fingers onto the blondes lips. Kise moaned as he felt the two finger in his ass begin to move. He could feel the friction again his walls and he couldn't held but imagine how Aomine's cock would feel against his tight walls. His mouth opened as he let out another set of moans and the tanned boy took that as an opportunity to thrust his fingers into Kise's mouth again.

"How do you like, tasting your own cum?" Aomine teased as he watched the blonde begin to lick his fingers clean. It was highly satsifying to see Kise moan in pleasure as he let Aomine have his way.

"Nghhh." Kise managed before his eyes suddenly widened. He let out a deliciously sexy moan as Aomine finally hit that spot.

"That good, huh?" He teased before the power forward began to thrust his fingers in and out of the blondes dripping hole. He could tell the boy was already hard again, and as he straightened himself up to a kneeling position, Aomine smirked at the sight of Kise's, now loose, hole.

"Aomine-cchi, just do it already." Kise whined as he gripped the bed sheets. He was starting to lose all of his self control. He just needed Aomine's large, thick cock inside of him now. He could care less if he wasn't loose enough, or if it would regret it afterwards, he needed to be fucked.

"You're definitely not ready, it's gonna hurt like a bitch if I put it in now." Aomine smirked. "Although when I do put it in, you're gonna scream like one."

Kise wanted to protest, but was stopped short as he felt another finger begin inserted. He greedily accepted it, as he felt his prostate being abused by those sinful fingers. The model could feel his knees starting to give out, and as if the boy on top of him was reading his mind, Aomine suddenly pulled his fingers out and flipped them over once again.

This time he was straddling Aomine, legs spread to display his erection. He moaned in disappointment at the loss of the fingers, but as he felt Aomine's semi-hard dick push against his ass, he pushed down to gain more of that friction.

"Since this is your first time." Aomine started and Kise almost froze as he heard the words. Did Aomine know he was a virgin? He hardly thought he acted like one. "... with a guy." The blunette finished.

"I'll let you ride me." The power forward said with a smirk on his face. The larger boy leaned forward and captured his lips again, before he snuck his fingers back around Kise and into his pulsing hole. Aomine knew that Kise wanted it and he almost smiled at the thought that the boy had become greedy because of him.

They made out as Aomine worked his fingers in and out of the blondes tightness. After a few minutes, the tanned boy deemed Kise loose enough to finally put it in, and he pulled on the models hair to stop the others tongue from playing with his own. He was pleased to see Kise's mouth still open, in hopes that they would continue there make out session.

"Aomine-cchi?" Kise asked with an innocent look on his face. Damn, Aomine couldn't wait to mess that pretty little face up. He want to see the model moan like a slut and beg for his large cock to ram into his ass.

"Put it in." He demanded as he gestured with his eyes to his cock. Kise visibly stiffened before he looked down at Aomine's, now completely hard member. The power forward watched in amusement as the blonde shifted so that his tight ass was leveled with his cock. He could tell Kise was worried, he almost looked scared but Aomine just watched the other with a smug expression on his face. Kise would be alright. He was sure the blonde would have the time of his life once he started to bounce on his dick.

"Drop yourself." He ordered and watched as the blonde slowly began to lower himself onto his cock. He could feel his tip being engulfed by the hot tight walls of Kise's ass. He groaned lowly as he felt the pleasure of his member being squeezed by the models tight walls.

"Ahh! Mhmm!" He heard Kise moan. "Aomine-cchi, you're so big."

Kise lowered himself a bit more, taking in inch by inch of Aomine's thick, long cock. He was in both pain and pleasure as he felt himself wrap around the power forwards flesh. Once he felt his round ass slap against Aomine's thighs, Kise knew that he had taken all of the blunettes large dick in. He was completely and utterly filled.

"D-don't move." He told the boy below him as he tried to get used to the feeling of Aomine's member.

"Wasn't planning to." Aomine said as he felt the blonde continued to constrict his dick from moving. "You're gonna be doing all the work."

Kise didn't bother to listen to the arrogant comment. Instead he started to raise himself up until Aomine's head was the only thing inside of him, then he let gravity do the rest. Dropping down onto the pulsing cock, he moaned in pleasure. After Kise repeated the action a few more times, he begun to get used to the sensation. Despite having Aomine fill him up, Kise still wasn't feeling the pleasure he had felt when Aomine was fingering him earlier.

"Deeper." Aomine heard the blonde beg and he slowly gripped Kise's waist to take control of the situation. He could tell that Kise was beginning to get into it now and he was more than willing to show the boy what it really meant to sleep with him. His grip tightened until he had a firm hold on the blonde's waist. He pulled Kise off of himself until he mercilessly thrusted back into his heat.

"Nghhhh!" He heard the moan and realized that he had found Kise's prostate. He was quite grateful when he also felt the model tighten his walls once again, and begun to loose all self restraint.

"What a whore." He said as he they begun to pick up the pace. He noticed that the boy didn't bother to hide his pleasure as he greedily matched his thrusted as he dropped himself down on Aomine's cock. The wet sounds of Aomine pulling in and out of the models hole echoed throughout the room and as they mixed with Kise's moans and Aomine's grunts, it was obvious that they were enjoying themselves.

"A-Aomine-cchi! Ah, slow down. I'm a virgin, remember!" Kise warned him as he bounced on the boys cock. He was referring to the fact that he had never slept with a guy, but they both knew that the blonde had never slept with anyone, period.

"You were." Aomine corrected the boy before he pushed the blonde's protests aside and continued to fuck him hard. The tanned boy made sure to snap his hips upward, almost like a punishment for the earlier pleads. Kise placed his hands down onto the boy's toned abdomen as he tried to keep his balance. He knew his member was dripping with pre-cum and he looked like a mess, but he was too lost in the pleasure he felt as Aomine hit that spot with incredible accuracy to care about that right now.

His eyes were half lidded and his breath was heavy.

He wasn't going to last long. He knew that.

"You look good like this, pretty boy, taking me inside." Aomine commented.

"Feels so good." Kise said as his legs became unsteady. He could feel himself coming to his limit, and the blonde knew if this went on any longer he would break. "Fuck, mhhm." He cried out as he arched his back inward.

Aomine absentmindedly rose one of his hands from the others waist to slide up the blondes creamy chest to his perky nipples.

"These get really hard, don't they?" The blunette asked as he rolled the nipple in between two of his fingers, making sure the blonde on top of him rolled his hips down in pleasure. Kise was easily turned on when Aomine began to play with his body like this and that was one of the things the larger boy loved about the model. He was such an slutty turn on.

"I'm, ahh! I'm-m gonna cu-cum!" the model warned before he rode the boy harder. The thrusts were desperate, horny and greedy as he felt the pressure in his cock come to a breaking point.

Moments later, he came so hard onto the Aomine's toned chest. Kise visibly shivered as he sprayed his cum onto the tanned body beneath him. He was truly in heaven as he emptied himself and felt the pure ecstasy of his body riding out his orgasm. Aomine thrusted deeper harder and faster as Kise came, and after a few come thrusts he emptied himself into the models tight hole.

He could tell the blonde was surprised as Aomine's cum filled him up. He moaned as he felt the sticky liquid begun to drip out of him. The power forward pulled out easily and let the rest of his cum flow out of the loose hole.

"Aomine-cchi." Kise said as he looked down at his ass. "You came inside me." He said in an innocent voice.

"'Course I did." The tanned boy said as he smirked at the erotic scene in front of him. He was satisfied to say the least. The sex had been pretty damn good, and he resisted the urge to flip the boy over and do him again.

"That was..." Kise begun to say before he trailed off, and Aomine looked down to see the blonde's eyes slowly closing. He was about to fall asleep. And despite Aomine knowing it would be bad if the model fell asleep now, he pushed the thought aside and wrapped one of his arms around the boy on top of him.

"Fuck." Aomine said as he came to realization just how fond of the blonde he was. He caressed the boys hair, brushing it lightly subconsciously before he looked over to his side to see the large blanket he usually slept with. Pulling it over the two of them, he closed his eyes to drift off to sleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Hope you guys liked it and Happy New Years!


	27. Haizaki-kun

 

Kise shifted on the bed. He could feel the warmth of the large blanket on top of him and he smiled in his sleep as he rested his head on top of the pillow. It was warm, but almost hard? Why would a pillow be har-

The blonde froze as his memories begun to wash over him. Images of he and Aomine flashed through his mind. Them on the bed, moaning and grunting. Aomine whispering sweet nothings into his ear as he played with his body. Everything they did, Kise remembered.

He had finally done it. Finally slept with Aomine Daiki.

"Daiki, we're home!" He heard a women's voice yell. Kise's heart dropped as he realized he was still at Aomine's house, in Aomine's bed, with a sleeping and probably naked Aomine. Opening his eyes with a start, Kise lifted his head from where it rested on the tanned boys toned chest, before he winced in pain.

He was sore, but paid it no mind as he begun to shake the boy underneath him.

"Aomine-cchi! Wake up!" He said and watched as the boys face turned into a scowl, but otherwise didn't open his eyes. "Wake up!"

"Ngh, shut up." Aomine said as he turned over, his back now facing Kise.

"Wake up now!" Kise whispered louder, not caring if he was disturbing Aomine's sleep. "Your parents are home."

As soon as the model said those words Aomine shot up from the bed.

"Fuck, what time is it?" Aomine asked and the model paused for a bit as he heard Aomine's voice. Damn. The boy had such a hot voice when he just woke up.

"Ah..." The blonde began before started to process what the power forward just asked. "I don't know."

"Tch, well it's time for you to leave, if my parents are home." Aomine told him as he rose from his bed and headed to the small dresser next to it. He shuffled through the open drawer before he pulled out a pair of sweats. Kise tired not to look at Aomine as he stood naked looking for clothes to wear. He had now seen the boy naked, but that didn't mean he was comfortable to see him in such an indecent state.

"Oi, get dressed." Aomine demanded and Kise slowly shifted into a kneeling position on the bed.

"Ah, but it hurts." Kise said as he let his body lean on his hands in front of him.

Aomine watched as the boys legs slightly widened to expose his naked cock and noted that Kise's usually pale skin was now covered in dark spots and bite marks. He suppressed the urge to push the blonde down again and repeat what they had done just a few hours ago.

"I didn't say it wouldn't hurt." Aomine said with a smirk. "Although, you didn't seem to complain when you were riding my cock."

Kise blushed red as he moved to get up. He tried to ignore the pain as stood up in hopes of getting dressed, but his legs felt like jelly and he stumbled a bit as he took his first step. Falling a forward he expectantly closed his eyes and waited for the painful contact with the floor, but only felt large toned muscles wrap around him. As he reopened his eyes Kise looked up to see Aomine staring down at him, a small smirk on his face.

"Ready for round two already?" He teased and again the blonde blushed. The model was eerily aware that they were way too close for comfort. He was too shy to actually admit it but if he hadn't been so sore, Kise would be up for another round. He liked how Aomine showed his undivided to him when they had sex.

"Was I that good?" Kise shot back as he placed his hands on Aomine's chest keeping both his balance and distance from the taller boy. He smiled a bit when Aomine smirked a little bit at the comment before he leaned down to leave a kiss on the nape just below his ear.

Damn. He wasn't going to let himself be swept into a second round. Especially since Aomine's parents were downstairs.

"Don't get ahead of yourself." The power forward whispered.

"Daiki! Are you home?"

Aomine paused for a bit before he warned Kise. "Stay here, pretty boy."

The taller boy walked to his door pulling it open as he headed downstairs to greet his parents. But before he left he turned back, looking Kise once over.

"As for if I thought you were good, I'd fuck you again, if only to see how much you could take." He said before shutting the door behind him. Kise felt his chest tighten at the words. He was blushing from head to toe and he didn't bother it to hide it now.

The blonde looked around the bedroom after he got over his initial embarrassment. He knew that he needed to leave as soon as possible, but more importantly he needed to get some clothes on before someone walked in on him. There was no way he would be able to explain why he was naked in Aomine's room if his parents happen to open that door.

"Where are my clothes?" He whispered as he tired to take a few steps. He limped a bit as he did, but overall he could tell he was getting used to the unpleasant pain. Which worried him a bit.

He spotted a white shirt and bent down to pick it up, pulling it over his head as he tired to get ready as soon as possible; he didn't realized that as soon as he slipped on the shirt that it was too big on him. As he straightened himself up he could tell the sleeves went past his palms and only his fingers were visible. He also noticed that it was long enough to cover his ass, which in a way looked really good on him. He turned to the stand up mirror that was near one of the walls in Aomine's room and smiled as he turned his body to see how the shirt fit him. He smiled as he deemed himself hot, especially in Aomine's shirt.

"Yo-" He suddenly heard and turned to see Aomine standing in the doorway.

Kise froze as he realized that he was caught in the act of essentially modelling in Aomine's school shirt.

"I told you to get dressed, not cosplay in my uniform." The power forward said as he smirked.

"Although..." The taller boy started as he walked forward and pulled the shirt up to see the blonde's ass. "I'd say it fits you."

Kise didn't say any thing, instead he walked over to where his pants had been thrown carelessly on the floor and bent over to pick it up. He didn't pay much attention to the stares he knew Aomine was giving him as he bent down, even if he was embarrassed.

"I should be going." He said as he quickly dressed, making sure he swapped Aomine's shirt for his before exiting the room. He quickly walked down the stairs, knowing Aomine was following behind him and towards the front door where his shoes and school bag were left. Once he slipped on his shoes Kise made sure he exited the house as soon as possible. There was no way he was staying so he could meet the family. For all he knew Aomine's parents didn't know there was someone over in the first place, and he was more than happy to leave before they ever found out.

"Oi, where do you think you're going." Aomine asked as he grabbed onto the blondes arm.

"Home." Kise said. "Oh, and that was the final lesson."

Aomine stood in the doorway as he watched Kise leave, shutting the front door behind him. He was left confused and pissed as he made his way back upstairs to clean up the mess they had made from earlier. But as he striped his bed sheets Aomine realized something very important about this day.

He had taken Kise Ryouta's innocence. Something that left a smile on his face long after the blonde had left him.

* * *

 

Kise couldn't remember when he had gotten home or when he had deposited himself on his bed. But he had currently wrapped his arms around himself before he realized he was shaking. A blush was visible on his face and he couldn't think of anything other than Aomine and what he had done to him only hours ago. He wasn't scared or uncertain. He was completely and utterly aware that he had had an amazing time at Aomine's.

More than amazing. He had never experienced something like that before and doubted that he ever would again, not if it wasn't with Aomine. He couldn't imagine anyone but Aomine taking him in the way he had.

"Ryouta!" Someone called him from downstairs. "Dinners ready."

Kise paused for a few seconds, snapping out of the blissful haze he had been wrapped up only moments ago. "I-I'm coming."

The blonde gathered himself, making sure he hid every and anything that would indicate he had sex, and exited his room. He had already made up his mind at this point and smiled slightly as he imagined himself confessing to the power forward. He would do it just before the week ended. Kise could feel himself finally letting go of all restraints.

He had finally fallen in love.

* * *

"Okay, that's all for today." The photographer said as he took the last shots of Kise in a tailor suit. "We got some good shots. You seem like you're in a good mood today."

Kise was silent for a second before he laughed a bit. "It's just been awhile since I had a shoot."

"Glad you missed it." The man said as he begun to look through the many shots he had taken.

"I did." Kise said as he walked off the set. Making his way to the dressing rooms, the blonde striped out of his clothes before he slipping into some jeans and a plain white shirt.

The model quickly gathered his things and headed out. He left the studio and walked along the streets to his house. Luckily the studio wasn't that far of a walk from his house and so he had told his manager that he would be fine walking home. He hadn't really factored in the probability that he would be experiencing so much pain from his night with Aomine. But despite that, he smiled as he recalled how he had woken up in Aomine's arms.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as he walked past a street basketball court. The blonde turned his head slightly to see a group of guys playing a scrimmage game. He smiled as he watched them dribble the ball back and forth down the court. They were laughing and smiling and seemed to be having an amazing time, Kise almost wanted to join in as he stopped in his tracks to watch the boys play.

"Wanna play?" He suddenly heard a deep voice say behind him. He unexpectedly turned to see a familiar face. The stranger was wearing a basketball uniform and Kise immediately remembered him from Maji Burger. The unfortunate day Aomine had walked out on him had resulted in Kise having to lie about who he was there with and the boy that was standing in front of him now was the same one that had been at Maji that day . He had luckily averted the problem, but had never expected to see the boy again.

"Ah..."

"You seem like a play. We have an odd number of players, so if you're up for it..." The boy said with a challenging smirk before he walked past Kise back towards the court.

"Oi! Sorry I'm late." The boy said before he walked over to one of the benches and set down his sports bag.

"Oh, Haizaki." One of the boys said as they stopped the game and waited for their friend to join. Kise hesitated for a bit before he noticed the boy named Haizaki glance over at him before he asked again.

"So, how about a game?" The boy asked and Kise smiled a bit before he responded.

"Sure."

Kise ended up joining the friendly street ball game. He had luckily been able to borrow a pair of extra basketball shoes from one of the boys and joined in on the game. He smiled as he realized the boys had been exceptionally good for guys that played for fun. As the game continued, the blonde didn't bother to keep the score. He continued to play without restrictions and when they finished, the model couldn't help but feel satisfied.

"Wow, Haizaki, where did you find this guy?" One of the guys said as he patted Kise on the shoulder.

"I was just passing by..." Kise said as he smiled down at the boy named Haizaki. The game had been fun and the shining star had by far been Haizaki. Kise hadn't noticed it at first, but he had natural talent and although he was better than an average player, the boy couldn't help but think he was holding something back.

"Well, if you're free, a few of us are going to grab dinner." One of the boys said and the blonde turned his attention back to the boy from earlier.

"Are you going, Haizaki-kun?" Kise asked, hoping he sounded casual. In all honesty the boy had been rather quiet after he had invited him into the game and for some odd reason Kise wanted to befriend him. Haizaki reminded him of someone, but he couldn't quite but his finger on who exactly.

"Yeah." Came the short response.

"Then, I'm in." He said before they headed off for dinner.

* * *

 

As they settled down into the large booth, the boys begun to eat in a rush. It was obvious they were hungry and the blonde smiled a bit as they scarfed down the burger and fries; Kise himself doing the same.

"So, blondie. What's your name?" Kise heard a raven hair boy ask in between chews.

"Ah... I guess I haven't told you guys my name. It's Kise Ryouta." He said as he realized he hadn't formally introduced himself yet.

"Hmm, you in high school?" Another asked.

"Yeah, I go to Touou Academy." Kise said as he took a sip from his drink.

"Touou?" Haizaki asked before he paused. "That's a pretty good school for basketball."

"It is. My teammates are really good players." Kise said as he asked a question of his own.

"What about you Haizaki-kun? What school do you go to?"

"I guess you'll find out when we meet in Interhigh, won't we?"

Kise just smirked as he nodded and continued his meal. The rest of the conversation went on without Kise or Haizaki talking to each other again, but the blonde did catch the other staring at him a few times. He brushed it off as just being common curiosity even after they all got up and said there good-byes. As luck would have it though, the blonde ended up walking home in the same direction as Haizaki.

"Haizaki-kun..." He said before trailed off.

"So, you wanna do this again sometime?" Came the question. The blonde turned his head to see Haizaki looking away as he asked the question.

"You mean..."

"I mean play basketball and grab dinner." The boy clarified. "You live nearby, right? It'd be easy to meet up and play ball from time to time."

"Sure..." Kise said slowly as they continued to walk home. Eventually they parted ways and the blonde smiled as he realized he had made a new friend today.

It was rare to meet someone like Haizaki, and as he looked down and saved the new number into his phone, he was glad he had met him. He looked forward to spend more time with him in the future and as he thought about the boy , for a small moment, he forgot about his relationship with Aomine.

Even as he opened the door to his house, the blonde didn't realized that the person Haizaki reminded him of, was Aomine.


	28. Text Me

Misa had been at a stand still since she has overheard the conversation between Momoi and Aomine last week. She hadn't realized at the time how hard it would be to push the other girl away from Aomine without making the tanned boy mad. They were best friends and more, so how could she get between them? That pink haired bitch spent most of her free time with the boy, and even when she wasn't with him, they still texted. Misa had noticed when she was over at Aomine's house he would sometimes text someone on his phone. Once she checked who it was, curious to see who had his interest after he had just had sex with her. He was in the shower, and Misa took this to her advantage to scroll through the boy's phone. It was Momoi.

Back then she hadn't cared much, knowing the two were childhood friends, but now things were different. She was in the way and needed to be dealt with.

Maybe she could make up some rumors about Momoi? But considering Aomine had known her since childhood she doubted the boy would fall for the lies.

Maybe she could show that Momoi was being unfaithful to Aomine by cheating on him with someone else? It could work, but the plan also involved a boy and she had no idea who was willing to cross Aomine.

Maybe she could pretend Aomine didn't break things off with her? If she started rumors that Aomine was still sleeping around, then Momoi would definitely break up with him. Even if she didn't, he would get mad that she even questioned such a thing. It would cause a conflict either way, and Misa would take that as that opportunity to her advantage. If she consoled Aomine by getting his mind of of things, then she could further prove the boy was unfaithful. Maybe the basketball player would finally realized his feelings for her?

She decided that tomorrow she would start the rumors, make them subtle, and make sure no one knew she was the one who started them. By the end of the week she could bet they would've spread through the school and hopefully to Momoi's ears.

Once Momoi started fighting with Aomine, Misa would get her and Aomine in a position that looked like he was actually cheating. Maybe she could call him to the roof and get him in the mood. The only thing she need to figure out was how to get Momoi to see them. She figured the girl wouldn't fall for a note or something that told her to go to the roof, she needed to make things look natural. Like they hadn't intended to be caught. Maybe she could talk to one of Momoi's friends and tell them that Aomine invited her up to the rooftop.

It couldn't be another girl though, she didn't want to make a scene that the whole school would hear about. Girls tended to gossip. No, but it could be someone from the team.

Misa smiled as she realized who would be the perfect fit. Kise Ryouta. The blonde was friends with both of them, and probably wouldn't want something like Aomine cheating on Momoi getting out. If the model didn't say anything, and the couple broke up, Misa could finally get Aomine.

She just hoped Aomine was still interested in her enough to allow her to come into him. If he pushed her off, things would probably end messy. But if he didn't, she could pretend that she had no idea that Aomine was dating someone.

Smirking, Misa finalized her plan in her mind before deciding she was going to head to bed. Tomorrow everything would start, and hopefully by the end of the week Aomine would be hers.

* * *

Kise smiled as he read the text message.

**[Haizaki] : Mornin', you free for some basketball today?**

Haizaki and him had been talking to each other since Saturday, and he actually liked the small talk they had developed. He had learned that the boy was his age, which had been obvious the first time they met, as well as was the power forward of his team. Kise had figured as much since the boy had a similar build to Aomine. Lean, large muscles, broad shoulders and most importantly a natural at basketball.

Oddly enough they had begun to call each other by their first names after Kise had asked the boy what his first name was. He teased the boy that he liked Shougo better than Haizaki, and the basketball player had told him he could call him that if he was able to call Kise, Ryouta.

He looked up from the spot he was sitting as he felt the limo come to as stop. Turning to his left, Kise smiled at his manager before he bid Toma good-bye. As the blonde stepped out of vehicle he took in the mob of girls that surrounded him with happiness. He knew that he would be facing Aomine for the first time since Friday night, and although he had been shaken by the events that day, he now was coming to terms about what had occurred. He wasn't ashamed or regretful, he was happy.

Aomine was a good guy. Kise was sure of it. He knew that many might see him as a cocky, arrogant, basketball player that was too full of himself, but Kise didn't care. He might be all of those things, but he was also thoughtful at times and cared about the well being of his friends. As for Kise himself, he was still unsure what the boy thought about him.

Walking down the hallway to his classroom, he guessed it must have been good since Aomine was willing to sleep with him. Well, in order to make him familiar with being with a guy, but still... he knew Aomine liked him more than a friend. Now that they had slept together, Kise slightly wondered if the power forward would treat him any differently.

He could heard that husky voice whispering into his ear, it was soothing yet sent shivers down his spine. He could never think of Aomine as just a friend anymore. In his eyes, Aomine was someone so much more. Kise both lusted for the other boys touch and loved the time they spent together eating lunch together or playing one-on-ones.

Even without this stupid deal, or the sexual side of the relationship, Kise could see himself spending everyday with the boy. He could imagine them going shopping for a new pair of basketball shoes, or grabbing lunch at Maji. It was easy to see himself with Aomine. Of course, he hoped the blunette felt the same way. He knew Aomine hardly opened up to anyone, and he imagined the boy didn't care too much about the girls he slept with, which made him wondered if Aomine wouldn't care about him anymore.

If the boy just wanted to sleep with him, then mission accomplished.

Kise frowned at the thought that Aomine might be done with him now. The deal was over, and by the end of the week he would be done with his month of doing whatever Aomine wanted. He noted that he really hadn't done much for the boy, well, after he had proposed the deal. The blackmailing had taken a backseat after that, and Kise was more than thankful.

"Not going in the class?" He heard the husky voice say before he felt the arm wrap around his shoulders loosely. Looking up he came face to face with Aomine. Their faces inches apart, and Kise wanted nothing more than to pull away. He was too close.

"Aomine-cchi, good morning." He said, before he turned his head away from the boy looking forward instead of at the boy. "I was just heading inside..."

"I'm teasing you, idiot." Aomine reassured the blonde, as he noticed the small pout on the others face. Pushing the other forward, they begun to walk into the classroom. He looked down and noticed a small blush forming on the models face and smirked. Damn, he looked tempting.

As they walked through the doors of the class, he noticed a few girl look up to smile in Kise's direction, but didn't bother to get up. It was probably because Aomine's arm was still resting lazily on the blondes shoulder and the power forward was glad they got the hint. He hated how someone of them eyed the model everyday. Kise was his, now more than ever, and he'll be damned if he let some girl that knew nothing about the boy steal him away.

He let his fingers play with the others hair for a few seconds before he let go of him altogether.

"So, how are you feeling?" He asked, watching as the other froze at the simple question.

"Fine."

"Just fine?" He inquired.

"Aomine-cchi, about Friday..." he heard the other begin, and Aomine inwardly smirked. He really wanted to know what the blonde thought about Friday. After Kise left, he was angry, livid even, but then he realized the boy must have been scared or confused. He had probably needed time to get his emotions together, and Aomine was completely okay with that. But he couldn't wait any longer to know what the model thought about their evening together.

Would he finally confess he had been lying all along? Or maybe confess his feelings were actually for Aomine.

Aomine needed to know.

"Hm?" He raised an eyebrow questioningly as they settled down into their seats.

"I wanted to thank you for..." He could tell the blonde was struggling, " For helping me. I didn't think we would go through with the deal. I just wanted t-"

Before the boy could say anything else the bell rang. Aomine cursed his bad luck as he watched the teacher walk into the classroom and began the lesson for the day.

* * *

 

Kise sighed as he shifted in his seat. The morning was going way to slow and he frowned as he looked at the clock again to see only a minute had gone by since he had last checked. The teacher had let them have an independent study period, which wasn't very helpful since the blonde had already done all the homework for today. It had only taken half an hour, since he had learned this already learned this stuff in his old middle he pulled out his phone from his pocket, making sure the man didn't see him.

Letting the phone stay hidden behind his binder, Kise checked his messages again.

**[Haizaki] : You ignoring me?**

Kise quickly replied.

**[Kise] : No, I'm in class. I have practice after school, but maybe after we could play a quick one-on-one?**

Less than a minute later he got a reply.

**[Haizaki] : Hmm, texting in class? Aren't you worried about being caught, Ryouta?**

Kise could almost hear the teasing tone from the other and smiled as he answered the questions.

**[Kise] : Are you worried about me Shougo-kun? And shouldn't I be asking you the same thing?**

**[Haizaki] : In your dreams, blondie. And I know how to text in class without getting caught.**

**[Kise] : Who have you been texting in class that made you an expert?**

Kise asked the question slightly wondering if the other boy had a girlfriend or something. He could see Haizaki dating a pretty girl, taking care of her, maybe even showing her how to shoots some hoops. He frowned as he wondered why he felt a surge of jealousy run through him, but pushed it aside.

**[Haizaki] : Oh, wouldn't you like to know. And yeah, I have practice after school too, but it's short. I'll probably be out by 4:30.**

**[Kise] : What are you hiding someone from me? Maybe a girlfriend? And I'll be out at 5:00.**

**[Haizaki] : Hiding? No. But if I did have one, I probably wouldn't be introducing her to you. And 5? Is there a court near your school?**

**[Kise] : Oh, you scared I'd still her away from you. As for the court, there's one near my house, it's on the way home. We could play there.**

**[Haizaki] : Naw, I know my girl would be satisfied with me. I aim to please, and plus I'm told I'm good in bed. I'll meet you at your school then.**

Kise read and re-read the last message. 'he's good in bed...' Kise thought. He blushed a bit as he realized that the conversation had shifted from innocent bantering to Haizaki telling him something like this. He didn't doubt it was a lie, considering the boy had a nice body.

Blushing more at his conclusion Kise replied quickly.

**[Kise] : Okay, sounds good. I'll meet you at the school gates.**

**[Haizaki] : Sounds good? You interested, pretty boy?**

The blonde paused as he realized how he replied. He had been talking about the game, not about the boy being good in bed, but he could see the misunderstanding. He didn't want Haizaki to think he was hitting on him.

**[Kise] : I didn't mean it like that.**

**[Haizaki] : Hmm, you sure. Cause it looked like you were interested to see what I have to offer.**

**[Kise] : No, I'm actually together with someone. And I know you're teasing me, idiot. I'm not going to fall for it.**

**[Haizaki] : Ohh, who're you dating? What kind of lucky fan girl caught your heart?**

**[Kise] : He's not a fan girl.**

**[Haizaki] : Damn, a guy? I guess I wasn't very off when I offered you some, huh? You sure he wouldn't get jealous that his princess is playing with another guy? Especially since I only met you a few days ago.**

**[Kise] : Oh, shut up. Like he has to worry about someone like you.**

**[Haizaki] : He must be hot as fuck then. Let me guess, he has a big dick. That's why're your with him.**

Kise paused for a second. For some reason he wasn't uncomfortable talking this way with Haizaki. The boy was blunt, but honest. He appreciated people like him. It was easier to deal with someone who spoke their mind.

**[Kise] : Shut up, there's more to a relationship than sex.**

**[Haizaki] : Ryouta, I know you care about sex just like the next guy. You're probably lusting over his cock right now. Come on, you know it's true.**

**[Kise] : Idiot stop, I'm in class.**

**[Haizaki] : Is this getting you off? What have you never sexted before. Damn, guess your guy is taking things slow.**

**[Kise] : Of course I haven't!**

**[Haizaki] : I'd probably do someone like you in the worst ways possible first.**

**[Kise] : Like you'd find someone like me.**

**[Haizaki] : Oh, I would. I'd probably show the guy how to suck my cock good. Deepthroating it and everything.**

**[Kise] : It'd probably be easy. I'm sure you're pretty small. But maybe you could bottom for him.**

**[Haizaki] : Like I would ever. And are you thinking about how big my penis is Ryouta? Wouldn't your boyfriend be mad?**

Kise didn't reply at first, trying to think of a good enough come back. However, before he could, he got another text message.

**[Aomine] : Who the fuck are you texting?**

He snapped out of the conversation he was having with Haizaki and looked to his right to see Aomine staring at him, his expression indifferent. It was obvious from Aomine's angle to see he was on his phone, and Kise slightly wondered if the boy had been watching the whole time. Returning his attention back to the screen, Kise quickly typed a reply.

**[Kise] : Just a friend. Why're you asking?**

What else could he say? Aomine didn't know Haizaki, and Kise had no idea what school the boy went to. So really the only thing he could say was that Haizaki was a friend that played basketball and was the same age as them.

**[Aomine] : Cuz you expressions looked stupid.**

**[Kise] : Don't be so mean Aomine-cchi! We're you feeling lonely?**

**[Aomine] : You wish. What kind of friend would you be texting in class?**

**[Kise] : A basketball friend. He's in class too, but doesn't go to this school.**

**[Aomine] : A basketball friend? Like from your old middle school or something?**

**[Kise] : No, he lives in Tokyo. He's our age.**

**[Aomine] : Well you looked stupid talking to him.**

**[Kise] : What?! How!**

**[Aomine] : It's too much work to explain. But it was completely obvious that you were texting. Don't talk to him in class if you can't hide your phone.**

**[Kise] : But we're texting now and that's not a problem.**

**[Aomine] : Yeah, whatever. By the way the guy's not Kagami right?**

**[Kise] : What?! No, I haven't texted Kagami-cchi in a while! Why would you ask so suddenly.**

**[Aomine] : Just wondering. What I can't ask about your boyfriend?**

**[Kise] : He's not my boyfriend! You of all people should know that. Especially after Friday. If he was, then we wouldn't have done that.**

**[Aomine] : Done what? You can't even admit it, can you Kise?**

**[Kise] : We wouldn't have slept together.**

**[Aomine] : Hmm, now you're making me remember. Tell me, how was I?**

Kise blushed as he read the message. Damn, Aomine was really shameless.

**[Kise] : Does it matter Aomine-cchi?**

**[Aomine] : Course it does. I'd like to know if I'm a great fuck with a guy too.**

**[Kise] : Can't any of the other guys you've slept with tell you that.**

**[Aomine] : Oh, guess I've never told you before. You were a first when it came to fucking a guy.**

Kise froze as he read the message. He was genuinely surprised. Aomine had never fucked a guy before. He had always assumed the boy had some experience in being with a guy, since he seemed to have taken an interest in Kise. That and Kuroko had admitted the power forward had taken his first kiss. Now that he looked back, he realized that Aomine had always been with girls, more specifically Misa. He scowled as he recalled the girl. He wondered if Aomine was still seeing her. He could hardly imagine the blunette had slept with her in the last two weeks. Not with Kise and Aomine's relationship getting more and more sexual. He'd like to believe the boy was sated with just him.

**[Kise] : So, shouldn't I be asking you if I was a great fuck?**

**[Aomine] : Funny, but I'd say you were pretty good. I liked when begged me to fuck you. Damn, you were eager.**

**[Kise] : I was not eager. Plus, it's not like you didn't enjoy it.**

**[Aomine] : I did enjoy it, it was a shame you didn't have enough stamina for a second round.**

Kise blushed profusely, knowing his whole face was probably red. Aomine wanted more after that?

**[Kise] : What you wanted more?**

**[Aomine] : Considering I usually go for at least 2 rounds, maybe 3, yeah I did.**

**[Kise] : Well, I'm sorry I'm not an animal like you.**

**[Aomine] : I could teach you how to take me more than once in a night. You'd be sore afterwards though.**

**[Aomine] : Not that you wouldn't be every time I fucked you.**

**[Kise] : I think I'm good, I rather be able to walk the next day.**

He turned the boy down, but knew Aomine had just been teasing him. The boy liked to say things like this, in hopes of getting some sort of reaction out of him.

**[Haizaki] : Oi, did you get in trouble from your boyfriend or something?**

**[Kise] : No, sorry. And about before, you only wished I was thinking about you.**

**[Haizaki] : Hmm, I know you're lying. You think I'm big, don't you.**

**[Kise] : Idiot, like I would think about something like that. Not with me having a boyfriend. He's a great guy.**

He smiled fondly as he switched his conversation back to Aomine's. The blunette was such a tease, but he was willing to finally confess his feelings. This Friday he would tell him, the day that marks a month since they've meet.

**[Aomine]: Such a shame. You wanna grab dinner after practice?**

A shame indeed.

**[Kise] : I have plans, but we could hang out tomorrow or something? After school maybe?**

**[Aomine] : What're you doing today?**

**[Kise] : Playing basketball with my friend I told you about. He lives near me.**

**[Aomine] : Hn, okay. Tomorrow sounds good.**

He smiled as he realized that he had finally made plans with Aomine that didn't involve sex.

**[Haizaki] : I bet he is, pretty lucky guy tho.**

**[Kise] : I think I should be saying that about myself.**


	29. Love is Fleeting

Aomine frowned as he looked back down at his paper, tapping his pencil impatiently as he tried to focus on his notes. He didn't understand why the teacher would give so much damn homework when he didn't teach them anything. How the fuck was he supposed to answer any of the questions if he had nothing in his notes that gave him so much as a hint to the answer.

It didn't help that when he looked over to his right he could see the blonde model happily texting on his phone, talking to someone. At first he didn't care much, thinking it was probably his manager or something. But as he subtly begun to watch the blonde, he noticed how a small blush started to grow on the boy's cheeks. Who the fuck was he texting?

After he had made the decision to text Kise, his question was answered. Apparently he was texting a basketball player from a random school. He didn't care to know the boy's name, only wondering if the blonde was talking to his ' _supposed_ ' crush. Kagami might have told him that Kise had a thing for him, but Aomine wasn't about to take the boy's word now. He wasn't about to let the blonde slip through his hands because he let his guard down.

He almost smiled at the thought the two of them were going to hangout tomorrow. It was rare from them to actually plan to meet up, because they usually ended up going out for dinner after practices. It was somewhat natural to spend time with the blonde after school now, but Aomine liked the fact that the boy was especially making time for them to hangout.

* * *

Before Kise knew it, the day was over and it was time for practice. Surprisingly he hadn't been able to talk to Aomine much since the messages this morning. He had been pulled into festival preparations during lunch time, and Aomine had texted him telling him that he was spending the lunch with Momoi. He expected as much, since the basketball player wasn't very keen on helping out with such things as school festivals.

"Hey, Kise. Gimme your water bottle." Aomine demanded as they took a short break from their small scrimmage game against the second strings. Aomine was merciless as always, and Kise noted the way beads of sweat rolled down his toned biceps. Damn, for a high schooler the blunette had an amazing body. Kise could vouch for that, especially since he was surrounded by models frequently.

"You really should remember to bring your bottle sometimes." Kise pouted as he reluctantly handed the plastic bottle to the boy. They were surprisingly getting along well, and the blonde noted that Aomine seemed almost happy as he walked back onto the court and grabbed the orange ball. He'd like to think he had something to do with the other's sudden change in mood, but really he wasn't quite sure.

Despite this, seeing Aomine happy oddly made Kise happier.

Their relationship could still be considered rocky and unstable at some points, but Kise had grown to look past the little things. They were teenagers, of course things wouldn't be like those dramas on television. There were still things he need to clear up and reveal, but Kise knew that it had to be at the right time. Along with the obvious secret he had been hiding from Aomine, Kise also wanted to address the reason he had rushed out so suddenly on Friday.

It wasn't like he cared if Aomine's parents found out about their son sleeping with another boy, but Kise definitely didn't want to meet the other boy's parents like that. It was embarrassing, and Kise was not about to be introduced to the family with a disheveled appearance and hickeys on his neck.

Looking back, he panicked, and rushed out of there as soon as possible. Now he had to explain the misunderstanding to the blunette, because Kise wanted to let the other know he wasn't ashamed of what they had done, not in the least. He was still getting used to feeling that their relationship was almost official, all that was left was to reveal that he was actually in love with Aomine and not Kagami.

Kise knew that things could turn out bad. It could possibly end their relationship and friendship altogether. Aomine could end up hating his guts, or completely rejecting him. But like that time in the hallway where he witnessed Aomine making out with Misa, Kise knew that the blunette's feelings had grown since then.

The practice was even more enjoyable and the game went by swiftly, Kise and Aomine passing the ball back and forth to one another, scoring basket after basket. It was almost unfair to the second string members who struggled to keep up and tried to make a shot ever so often. Suprisingly, Momoi hadn't bothered to address the large advantage the first string team had with the two first year players. She had actually encouraged it. It was the first time she had seen them play this well together.

And once they finally wrapped up the one-sided game, the pinkette pulled the boys aside to speak to them.

"Did you guys practice that?"

"Huh?" The dumb response came from Aomine, and she rolled her eyes at the boy.

"The game today, did you guys practice with each other or something?" She said excitedly, wondering if maybe the two could explain how they passed the ball around the court without so much as a pause. It would really benefit the rest of the team to learn something like that.

Sadly, instead of response the only thing she got was an odd stare from the two basketball players.

_Were they kidding? Did they not realize how well the game had gone because of their teamwork?_

"You're telling me you guys didn't practice passing before this game?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Momoi-cchi." Kise said, finally catching up to what the girl was referring to. "Aomine-cchi and I didn't plan anything, we just played like we normally would."

Momoi wanted to tell the blonde that it was the first time she had seen them play so effortlessly on the court, but as she stopped herself short. If they hadn't realized it yet, then she wasn't going to be the one to tell them, even if she loved them both very much.

"Nevermind, go get changed already. Practice is over." She finally sighed, knowing that these two could be complete idiots when it came to anything other than basketball. She was happy that things seemed to be working out with the two right now. All she was waiting for now was the day they announced that they were finally dating.

She only hoped that would be sooner than later.

* * *

Kise didn't bother to change out of his basketball uniform, instead he stuffed his school uniform into his gym bag and quickly exited the change room. His eyes locked with Aomine's on his way out, and giving the other a small smile Kise left. Unlike his dinner with Imayoshi, Aomine hadn't insisted on tagging along, which made Kise feel secretly happy. Most of his life revolved around his relationship the ace, but it was nice to have something else other than work, school, or family. He hadn't really had the opportunity to make much friends since he moved and to know he had made one all by himself made Kise happy.

It wasn't like he had a problem with the boy meeting his new friend, but it was nice to see that they could go out and do things with friends and not have to worry about anything. Kise had always hated being tied down by others and this time wasn't any different.

His phone began to vibrate at that moment. Kise pulled it out and answered it immediately.

"Hello?" He asked.

"I'm here." He heard the voice as he exited the front doors of the school. Turning to his right, he noticed Haizaki leaning against the wall, phone in hand and a school bag slung over one of his shoulders. Kise smiled as he approached the boy, hanging his phone up and slipping it back into his bag.

"Let's go?" He heard the basketball player suggest, before he gestured to the front gates of the school. Nodding Kise begun to walk towards the exit of the school grounds and towards the court near his house. He missed the odd look Aomine gave to the pair as they left together.

* * *

Walking along the sidewalk, Kise laughed as Haizaki told him a story about how a poor first year mistakenly walked into the wrong classroom this morning.

Surprisingly, despite the others scary look and intimidating appearance, he was actually really easy to talk to. Time went by too fast when Kise was with Shougo and before they knew it they had already made it to the court.

Both of them wasted no time in warming up and getting ready for their one on one. Kise was excited to see what the high schooler could do when he went all out. And he was no where near disappointed when he finally saw it. The boy was good. More than good. He was in the same category as all of the top tiered players he had gone up against.

Midorima. Kagami. Aomine.

In no time at all, Kise was lying down on the cement paved ground of the court, panting loudly and sweating profusely. Damn, he had slightly underestimated Shougo.

"So, how was that, Ryouta?" Haizaki asked, as he looked down at the model panting below him. "Did I get you as worked up as you would be during sex?"

The question caught him off guard, but he rolled his eyes and pushed his upper body up enough that his hands supported him from falling back down.

"Not even close." He said, a smirk adorning his pretty features as he wiped the sweat away from his forehead.

A deep chuckle came shortly afterwards as Haizaki settled himself next to the blonde. "Guess I'll have to work harder next time."

"I doubt you'd ever get me that worked up." Kise said.

"Oh, really?" Haizaki asked, the playful smile reappearing on his face. "Your boyfriend really is something then?"

It was odd, really. Kise never would have believed he would find someone as comfortable as Haizaki to talk about his sex life, besides Aomine. Even then, whenever he got onto the topic with the power forward, it would usually end with Aomine sticking his tongue down Ryouta's throat. Not that he found that bothersome, but it was nice to talk about it in another context.

"Have you ever been in love, Shougo?" He suddenly asked as Kise gazed up at the sky, the sun showing it's first signs of beginning to set. He could tell the boy next to him had tensed up at the question, and he slightly wondered if Haizaki had wanted him to continue their playful banter. However, the answer he hadn't been expecting came a few seconds later, in something that could barely be considered a whisper.

"Yes."

The blonde's head snapped sideways, letting his gaze fall upon the other boy's face. He noticed how Shougo's eyebrows were pushed together and the way his mouth was turned downwards into a frown. His eye's looking up onto the vast sky. He was thinking about something, probably something unpleasant from the looks of things.

"But love is something that's always fleeting." He suddenly said, before he gave a small chuckle. "Maybe one of these days I'll be able to catch it."

Kise could feel the pain from the bitter words, and in that moment he leaned forward, his gaze looking down onto Haizaki's sweaty face before he pulled the other into an awkward hug.

"I don't need your pity Ryouta." He heard a few seconds later, and Kise pulled himself away from the embrace. "But if you weren't taken I probably would have gladly accepted it."

Rolling his eyes, the model got up from his spot on the ground. Smiling as he walked over to the forgotten ball at the edge of the court.

"Fine, I guess we'll have to get your mind off of things another way." He said, letting the ball rest on his hips. "Up for another game?"

"Anytime Ryouta."

* * *

Kise and Haizaki's game ended long after the sun set, and the blonde soon realized that he should probably head home when the street lights near the court started to flicker on.

"We should probably head home." He heard the taller boy say, and Kise nodded as he walked over to his forgotten school bag on one of the benches.

"Lemme walk you home." The raven suggested as he watched Kise gather his things. The model rolled his eyes at the suggestion as he approached the taller boy, slightly wondering if Haizaki was only doing this to tease him.

"I'm not a girl." He finally said.

"And I'm not blind. You're a tired high schooler, who's a model." He explained as he grabbed he others wrist and pulled him forward in the direction of their houses. "I bet any creep would love to jump you on your way home."

Kise was silent for a moment as he watched the other pull him along the sidewalk, a comfortable silence falling between the two teenagers. For some reason he like the way Haizaki showed his concern. It wasn't like he was shy about telling Kise that he was worried about him, but the blonde knew Shougo wouldn't fully tell him that he cared for him enough that he wanted to make sure Kise got home safely.

The two boy's walked like this for awhile, Kise letting the other pull him along by his wrist and Haizaki loosely gripping the others arm as he lead the boy home. It wasn't a long walk, considering the court had been within walking distance of both their houses, and Kise didn't bother to pull his hand away. Before long, the two of them were approaching a familiar house, that had the front lights on and a small sign near the gate that read Kise.

"Thanks for today." Kise said as he felt the small tug of Haizaki's grip disappear altogether as they stopped in front of the entrance.

"No problem, Ryouta." Haizaki said as he reached out to rustle the other's golden locks. Kise laughed a bit as he swatted away the hand and pouted.

"You treat me too much like a child, Shougo." Kise said as he looked up at the basketball player.

"Whatever." The other said before he turned to leave. "See you soon, text me when you wanna get your ass kicked again."

"Like you could ever beat me." Kise yelled as the other walked away, a small wave of a hand showed Haizaki had heard the models words.

* * *

Aomine sighed as he looked down at his phone. The blonde idiot hadn't bothered to text him back after Aomine had been so kind to inform him that they didn't have practice on Friday. Apparently the gym was going to be used for the upcoming school festival, which meant they didn't need to show up for practices for about he next week. Aomine knew he probably could have waited until tomorrow to tell Kise about their change in plans for practice, but for some reason he wanted to make sure the model had come home already from his meeting with his friend.

The power forward had no objections about Kise spending his time with other people, he actually thought it would do the blonde some good, considering he could get pretty annoying when he was bored, but as he watched Kise walk out of school with some unknown guy he begun to feel uneasy. Maybe it was from the way Kise looked as he spoke to the boy or the way the two of them walked just a little too close together, either way it left him with a bitter taste in his mouth.

Just as he was about to send another message to Kise, asking if his phone was dead or something, his phone vibrated, indicating he had gotten a text message. Opening the locked screen Aomine quickly read the message and who sent it. He frowned as he noted that it wasn't from the one person he had hoped it had been.

**[From: Misa] Aomine-kun, I know we haven't really talked much lately but I was wondering if you're free on Thursday night?**

The blunette frowned as he re-read the message, letting the question sink in before he begun to think of an answer to it. Aomine wasn't sure why he hadn't bothered to delete the girls number, but he really didn't want to deal with her at the moment. It wasn't like they had ever been serious, and although Misa was a pretty girl, he had other things to worry about at the moment.

**[From: Aomine] I told you already, it's over. We both knew that we'd have to end things eventually, and I rather not go into the friends stage with you.**

**[From: Misa] Why not? It's just one night, I'm not asking for sex. I just want someone to spend time with. Go out for dinner or something.**

**[From: Aomine] You can find another guy to do that stuff with.**

**[From: Misa] Aomine-kun, please.**

The plead came as a surprise to Aomine as he wondered why the girl was being so damn perssitant. It wasn't like she cared for him or anything, Aomine knew this much from the way the girl talked about other guys. She had definitely been with others, so why did it matter if she lost one of her sex friends? Couldn't she find another one?

**[From: Aomine] Why?**

**[From: Misa] Because it's my birthday that day, and I rather not spend it alone.**

**[From: Aomine] And spending it with me makes it better? Hang out with your friends, or a guy.**

**[From: Misa] I would, but everyone's busy with their own lives. Just please. It's only one night. And it's just as friends.**

As much as a selfish asshole everyone believed Aomine to be, the boy frowned as he read the last message. It wasn't like it bothered him if he spent time with the girl, outside of the bedroom, but he had never considered such a thing. Despite this he typed the words and pressed send before he could stop himself. Maybe it was because he hated to see a girl sound so lonely, or maybe it was because of his past experiences with relationships that made him feel guilty about ending things they way he had with Misa, either way he had never viewed her as someone bad, so he sent the message.

**[From Aomine] Fine, pick you up at seven.**

Little did he know that he'd soon come to regret it.

* * *

Aomine walked into the classroom the next morning and immediately walked to the back where the blonde model was happily talking to some girls. As soon as they made eye contact Aomine took the opportunity to hit the other on the back of the head, effectively stopping Kise from whatever pointless greeting he was about to say.

"Ouch, what was that for Aomine-cchi?" The blonde whined as the girls that had gathered near his desk giggled at the blonde's pouting face. By this point most of the student knew that Aomine and Kise were pretty good friends, and none of he girls had any complaints about it. Both were hot, athletic and single.

However, as the girls realized class was about to start they quickly began to take their seats.

"You didn't text me back last night." He said as he settled down in his desk.

"I fell asleep after I had a bath." Kise explained as he pulled out his phone and scrolled through his messages. "Sorry, I was tired after my one-on-one yesterday."

"What time did you end up getting home anyway?" Aomine asked as he rolled his eyes at Kise's excuse.

"Late, it was dark by the time I got home." He explained.

Aomine frowned as he heard the words, but didn't bother to comment. It wasn't like he had never gone out with Tetsu and had come home late before. Friends did that sort of things, so really he shouldn't be bothered. He hated how he sounded almost overbearing as he though about Kise with other guys. He found people like that annoying, and probably troublesome to be around, so why was he acting exactly like one of those over protective boyfriends?

It had to be because Kise was just too trusting. It had been so easy to take advantage of the blonde, and the more Aomine thought about it the more he concluded that he was worried someone else would come along and do the same thing he had done to Kise. If or even when that time came, would Kise suddenly leave him and move onto someone new?

"Well answer my texts, I was worried you got lost on your way home or something, idiot." Aomine said.

Kise stayed silent for a few seconds before his cheeks begun to dust with the slightest color of pink. "Thanks, Aomine-cchi. I'll remember next time."

Aomine was about to ask just what he was being thanked for before the bell rang. He frowned as he realized that having conversations with Kise just before class started always lead to it being cut short, which more often than not left him unsatisfied. Despite this, Aomine turned his attention to the front and watched as the teacher began his lesson. Letting the earlier question go, Aomine begun to think about the meeting he had planned with Kise the day prior. It was odd how he was slightly looking forward to it.

Pushing the thoughts aside, Aomine focused on the lesson the teacher was teaching, knowing that the day would go much slower if he spent it wondering how tonight would go.

* * *

Kise was nervous as he helped the few girls that had volunteered to make decorations for the class themed café they had planned for the festival. It had nothing to do with the girls, or the preparations actually, instead the thing that put the model on edge was the thought of spending time with Aomine after school. He was excited, that much was apparent, but he was also painfully nervous about all of the things that could go wrong. He such thoughts wouldn't do him any good, and would doubtfully make him become even more uneasy, but Kise couldn't help it.

He couldn't help it if he wanted to genuinely have a good time with Aomine.

"Kise-kun, you're really good at this." One of the girls praised as he effortlessly cut and stacked small menus that they had printed out to serve to the guest of the maid café. Each customer would get a menu that they could take home and have a souvenir to keep from their visit. It was a good idea, and Kise had to give the girl who had come with it credit.

"It's not actually that hard." He said, as he continued with the task of cutting out the menus. After a few seconds of watching how one of the girls cut the menus out, Kise had memorized the process and easily took over the job.

"You're too humble." Another girl said as she rolled up another one of the freshly cut menus and tied a pretty ribbon around it.

"Maki-chan's right." Someone else said, before the entire group of girls begun to nod their heads in agreement. "We're actually surprised that you don't have a girlfriend yet."

Kise didn't say anything at first before he let out a small chuckle before he looked up at the girl. "Wouldn't you be sad if I got one?"

She blushed before someone else began to tease her about blushing. The small comment had easily gotten them off of the subject of Kise's love interest and the blonde hid a small smile as he continued with his work. He never liked to broadcast his relationships to the world, and when he was younger had been able to hide his lovers. Even if the people he had dated in he past hadn't been that serious.

"But, Kise-kun, it's not fair that we barely have any handsome guys in our year." One of the girls suddenly said, pouting as she gestured to a group of guys in the hallways. In all honestly, the guys weren't that bad looking, but Kise guessed that the girls were comparing them to him. Which really wasn't fair.

"I know!" Another girl agreed before she added. "Although, I find Sakurai-kun in class B pretty cute."

A few girls nodded in approval and Kise slightly wondered if Sakurai would be happy to hear that these girls found his cute. Kise had to admit that Sakurai did have that sort of charm about him that made him come off innocent and cute, which made the attraction towards the boy understandable.

"But what about Aomine-kun?" Another girl asked, Kise froze as soon as he heard the blunette's name. It was to be expected that girls would be attracted to Aomine. He was a handsome first year, who was a first string on the basketball team. Unlike Kise's bright appearance and almost friendly attitude towards girls, Aomine had a completely different look and feel about him.

If Kise had to pinpoint what Aomine reminded him off, he would say the other was definitely the bad boy type. Slightly closed off, with a rude attitude but when he wanted to be charming and seductive, he definitely could pull it off. He was one of those guys that every girl secretly wanted, that type of guy that made people want to tame him and make him only look at them.

Imagining Aomine's eyes solely on him sent shivers through the blonde's body. Those half lidded lust filled eyes, looking down at him as if to saying that all Aomine wanted to do was to devour him. Make him know who he belonged to.

Kise was snapped out of his thoughts as he continued to listen to the conversation the girls were having. They began to talk about how well he had played during practices, a few of them peeking to the gym to catch a glimpse of Aomine as he rushed down the court. Kise couldn't blame them really, Aomine was amazing when he played. It was hard not to look at him as he dribbled the ball down center court and shoot from an impossible position.

"Yeah, but it's too bad he doesn't seem to be serious about relationships..." A black haired girl said as continued working. Kise slightly frowned as he heard the comment.

"I know! All those rumors about him sleeping around. They can't all be true right?" Another girl said.

"I heard one of the girls said she had sex with him unprotected." A short haired girl chimed in.

"Oh yeah, she said she was worried she was pregnant." Someone suddenly said.

Kise hadn't noticed it at first, but he had stopped cutting and instead continued to hear the girls gossip. He wondered if they realized he was still there.

"Aomine-cchi isn't like that." He said, his voice sounding defensive but not aggressive. However, he wanted nothing more than to tell the girls to know what was true or not before they begun to talk about someone.

"Oh, that's right Kise-kun. You two are friends right?" A brunette girl said, smiling as she heard his protests. "Is Aomine-kun actually how he sounds like? I think some of these rumors are completely fake."

"Yeah, I know. It doesn't sound believable."

Kise sighed as he watched the girls suddenly change their opinion and earlier accusations about the power forward. It was to be expected but he couldn't help but wonder how much worst the rumors would have gotten if he hadn't voiced his opinion.

"But isn't he dating someone?" A girl asked suddenly and Kise wondered if she was referring to another one of the rumors. "You know the girl that's always hanging around him. I think I saw them walking home together a few times."

The blonde immediately thought the girl had been referring to Momoi and begun to quickly explain the relationship between the two. "Oh, you mean Momoi-cchi? She's Aomine-cchi's childhood friend."

"No, I don't mean Momoi-chan." She continued, trying hard to remember the girl she was thinking about. "Ah, I remember, it was Misa-san from class C."

"Oh, yeah! I've seen them too. I'm not really friends with her but I think they're sleeping together or something." Kise frowned as he heard the girls conclusions. Damn, he really didn't want to hear about Aomine's former relations with the brunette.

"Saki-chan, you talk to her sometimes right?" Someone asked one of the girls tying a ribbon onto the menu and Kise turned his attention towards the girl. "Is it true that they have a relationship?"

"Yeah, I think so..." She said before she begun to recall something. "Actually, I asked her this morning if she wanted to spend her birthday with a bunch of us girls. Maybe go out for Karaoke or something, but she said she was busy. I assumed she probably wanted to spend it with her boyfriend, but she still hasn't told us who it is."

"It must be Aomine-kun!" Someone happily said, before the conversation soon turned onto some other topic, and the earlier gossip soon pushed away and forgotten about.

Kise didn't bother to comment much after that, only saying small agreeing words every so often when the girls asked him about what he liked.


	30. Date

Eventually the day came to a close and both Aomine and Kise stood up as the bell signaling that class was over rang. The model took his time, as he begun to stack his books into his bag, clearly aware of the way Aomine seemed to be slightly watching him, waiting for the blonde to be done. Once he was finished he zipped up his bag and finally turned his attention towards the power forward, smiling as he did so.

"Aomine-cchi, where do you wanna go today?" Kise asked, skipping past the formalities.

"I've got a place in mind..." He said, before tilting his head towards the door, urging Kise to make his way out of the class. They quickly changed their shoes and headed out through the front doors of the school, heading towards an area nearby that had many options to eat.

Kise oddly wondered where Aomine was planning to go. Would it just be a random fast food place? Or a small family restaurant?

"Ne, Aomine-cchi, would you still hangout with me after this week?" He suddenly asked, catching the other off guard, considering the way Aomine's face turned into a frown as he heard the question. Kise wasn't even sure why he asked it in the first place. It was sudden realization to him as he noted that from the first time he had met the boy, Aomine had always seemed to spend time with him because of their agreement, because of convenience.

Sure, they had become friends after that first day, but that didn't mean that Aomine could demand him to buy lunch for the rest of the school year. They both knew that once the month was over, they were on their own when it came to spending time together. He slightly wondered if Aomine would be this close to him once this thing was over. If Kise didn't confess, they would stay friends, and where would that leave them? Where would that leave him?

"You think I only hangout with you because I can boss you around?" Aomine asked, a playful smirk on his face.

"Maybe..." Kise said, despite the small smile he had on his lips, his eyes didn't meet Aomine's.

Seconds later he left a small pain on his forehead. "Ouch, Aomine-cchi." He said, rubbing the area the power forward had hit.

"Don't say stupid stuff." Was all the blunette said before he suddenly turned the corner, to walk along the pathway of shops and restaurants that lined the streets. Stopping at a little cafe, Aomine turned back to meet Kise's gaze. The blonde looked at him curiously for a few seconds before he approached the front entrance. They silently entered the place, immediately greeted by a pretty waitress that seated them at a table near the front, by the large window that allowed them to see the outside. Most people were walking around, couples and groups of teenage girls, all ready to enter one of the various shops or restaurants nearby.

"So, when did you find this place?" Kise said, as he looked up from the menu. The small cafe offered sandwiches, soups, and all sorts of desserts, which tempted him to order a large slice of chocolate cake, but stopped himself knowing that it wasn't the smartest idea to only have cake for dinner. Although, he would definitely make room for some later, his manager wouldn't mind. He stayed in shape after all.

"In middle school."

"Did Momoi-cchi drag you here or something?" The model ask, his thoughts wondering if Aomine had gone here for another reason. Like a date.

"Nah, Satsuki doesn't know about this place." Aomine said, throwing the blonde off guard ever so slightly. So this place was special enough that Aomine hadn't told his best friend about it.

"You must really like it here then?" Kise asked, wondering if the blunette had some sort of fond memory about the place. It gave off a warm feel, with the smell of coffee and sweets filling the room and the hush chatter of people unwinding after a long day at work or school.

"Yeah, I do."

The conversation ended at that, as the waitress came back to take their orders and offer them drinks. Kise picked a sandwich and a cup of tea, and Aomine ordered a burger and a medium coffee.

"I'm surprised that they serve burgers, I can see why you like it." Kise laughed.

"Yeah the food's pretty good here, but this place brings back some good memories." Aomine said fondly.

Kise observed the boy for a few seconds before he wondered if he should ask the question on his mind. "Memories, huh? Did something happen here?" He finally inquired.

It was silent for a few seconds before Aomine snapped out of his musings as he looked Kise in the eyes and paused. For some reason he hesitated before he answered the question, maybe it was because he was nervous, Kise told himself, but he had a keen awareness that Aomine was hiding something.

"It's nothing, just had a good time." He said dismissively. Kise wanted to say something in protest, but as he thought over it Aomine had the right to keep somethings to himself. Everyone had the option to share their pasts and in terms of Aomine, Kise never thought of the boy as open.

The conversation soon shifted to other things, with the model talking about his family for a bit, and reminiscing about his childhood, indulging Aomine with some fond memories of how he got into basketball in the first place.

"My friend, Akashi-cchi, approached me one day and asked me to be on his team." He laughed before they were interrupted when their food arrived. Once they thanked the waitress, they continued the conversation. "At the time I had never touched a basketball, but I guess he saw something in me that was worth taking the risk."

"Taking the risk?" Aomine echoed as he took a bit of his burger.

"Well, he really committed himself into bringing out my talent. He pushed me to my limit after every practice, we spent a lot of time together back then." He said as he continued to eat. He hadn't bothered to contact Akashi since he arrived in Tokyo, however he was well aware the shorter boy already knew of his warabouts. That was the type of person Akashi had always been like, and probably still was.

"But I'd have to say Aomine-cchi, as much as I loved playing basketball with him back then, I'd have to say I enjoy it almost as much as when I'm up against you."

"Hmm." Aomine huffed as he looked at the boys teasing smile. "Almost as much? You probably are mad because you've never beaten me."

Kise laughed, knowing Aomine was trying to come up with some sort of explanation as to why he was second best to Kise's former captain. Really Kise had no bias toward the red-head, however for some reason he somewhat missed the one-on-ones he had with the almost expressionless boy.

"Who said I've ever beaten him in a game?" Kise asked. It wasn't something he admitted to everyone, especially those players that were weaker than him. But this was Aomine, and the blonde slightly wondered if the two boys went up against each other who would ultimately come out on top. As much as he liked the darker skinned boy, he was sure that cocky smirk of his would be completely gone once Akashi was done with him.

If Aomine was a beast on the court, Akashi was monster. Nothing could stand up against his ability. Kise was sure of it. At least when it came to one-on-ones.

"Hmm, interesting. So you've never beaten him?" Aomine asked, finding it oddly amusing that the blonde was so sure Akashi was better than him.

"No, not once. As for the other two, Kagami and Midorima, they've never beaten him before either. However, I heard Kagami-cchi went back to train for a summer in America. He had an amazing coach there apparently, so I'm not sure how he would do if he went up against Akashi-cchi again." Kise said thoughtfully. He hadn't talked to Kagami in middle school after he left, but he had been updated from time to time by conversations he had with Akashi. The blonde hadn't questioned at the time how Akashi knew all of this information, considering the two red-heads hadn't been that close back in the day, but then again this was Akashi he was talking about, Kise wouldn't put it past him to keep tabs on former teammates.

Kise watched as Aomine slightly frowned at the comment, and he only could conclude the blunette was finally beginning to realize that Akashi was definitely someone to watch out for once inter-high started in the summer.

"How about you, Aomine-cchi?" Kise asked, a little bit shyly. "Did you have an rivals in middle school?"

His usual outgoing demeanor was ever so subdued for a moment as he waited for Aomine to answer his question. He always found it awkward to ask question about the power forwards past.

"Rivals?" Aomine echoed as he thought about the question. In all honestly he hadn't found anyone worthy of his time back in middle school. He had remembered a few faces here and there, but no one that really stood out. Besides, along with him and Tetsu, they also had had Kiyoshi on their team, which although he didn't like to admit it, the boy was talented. "No, I don't think so, no one like that."

"There was this one giant that we went up against a few times, but he didn't take the games seriously enough to be any trouble." Aomine said thoughtfully before laughing a bit. "The kid did manage to piss Kiyoshi off more than once though."

 

* * *

 

Eventually the conversation simmered down as they finished their meals and sipped their drinks. It was refreshing to hear about each others lives, especially since Aomine never really had the chance to go out on social outings or dates for that matter. He either didn't have the time or the energy. He'd have to pick the girl up, bring her out and spend at least a few hours hearing about her talk about her problems. There were also those shy types that stumbled upon every single sentence because they were so nervous.

Really, Aomine had forgotten the way a date could be good. After his first real relationship failed, he had tried to pick himself back up, and had failed. The girls he chose to go out after Rima were boring, full of themselves or just not worth the effort. He had given up on a real relationship a few weeks after that. Opting for sex friends or a quick hook up every once in awhile.

However, now as he glanced across the table at the blonde model that looked out the window, watching people as they walked by the large window of the café, he had to admit, this wasn't so bad.

Although, just as the thought crossed his mind, he froze. Did Kise consider this a date? Or just another outing with a friend?

"Hey, I have a question for you pretty boy." Aomine suddenly asked.

"Hmm?" Kise slowly turned his head back to meet Aomine's piercing eyes. "Sure, what is it?"

"Ahh, well..." Aomine begun, feeling completely out of character as he spat out the question. "The thing is, I wanted to know that if someone asks you out for dinner all of a sudden would you consider that a date?"

The question sounded stupider than he had expected once he had spoken it out loud. Really, the blonde probably was laughing at how obvious Aomine was being. The blunette decided at that moment that if he kept his face serious and hid any signs of embarrassment, then maybe the model would think he wasn't talking about their current outing.

As he waited for the answer, Aomine wondered if Kise was silently thinking of a way to reject him and tell him otherwise. Of course Kise had a thing for him, that idiot red-head had told Aomine personally, but that was back when they hadn't been caught in this complicated relationship. Fuck. He only wished for once that maybe Kagami was right and Kise would say yes to the question.

"I-I, ahhh, I guess so." The blonde said, a small smile on his face, however it looked somewhat strange in a sense.

"Don't worry about it, it was just for something else that's all." The blunette quickly tried to lie, but the damage had been done.

He had been mistaken.

They were friends. Friends that had slept with one another once, but in the end they were just friends. Aomine could see that clearly from the way Kise begin to avoid his eyes and look anywhere but him.

Damn he felt stupid.

It hurt falling for someone and finding out they no longer were in love with you, Aomine could vouch for that given his past experiences. But more than anything, it hurt falling for someone that never loved you in the first place.

A bitter smile appeared on Aomine's face as the evening finally came to a close and the two boy begun to head home. Kise simply nodding at Aomine as they reached the pathway that lead to their houses. As they diverged, Aomine didn't bother to turn back. However, he offhandedly noted he was clinching his fists hard enough to dig his fingernails into the flesh of his palms.

He had gotten his answer today. Ironically loud and clear considering the blonde hadn't even uttered a word of rejection to him. But Aomine knew, the way the blonde shifted uncomfortably in his seat after the blunette had asked him that question, or the way Kise insisted they head home before it got too late, he just knew that he had gotten his answer.

Kise had never loved him.


	31. Not the Only One

Aomine ended up going home and locking himself in his room. His parents wouldn't be home for at least the next hour, and he contemplated on calling over some random girl to get the thoughts of that blonde out of his mind. Really, he hadn't expected things to end up this way. Some time from their first encounter to now Aomine had stopped thinking of Kise as a possession or something that belonged to him and rather someone he wouldn't mind having a relationship with.

Kise was easy to talk to, hot as fuck and overall Aomine was never bored when he was with the model. He genuinely thought of the boy as someone that was worth putting in the effort for, but now that he looked back at things, had Kise gotten bored of him along the way? Was he tired of the little game they were playing?

He guessed the blonde never thought of their "relations" as anymore than a good experience. Maybe he had just been curious all along? Maybe his motive of learning how to do it with a guy had been true and he had approached Aomine knowing the blunette was the only one stupid enough to agree with his request.

Aomine punched his bed as he finally begun to realize he had his hopes up all this time. Kise wasn't in love with him, there wasn't any hidden meaning behind all of those lessons or encounters. At most, the blonde probably believed they had great sexual tension. Just as the power forward begun to think back on the relationship, trying to figure out all of the times he had believed Kise was interested in him, he was interrupted by his phone vibrating.

Pulling the thing out of his pocket Aomine looked up at the phone from his position on the bed. He frowned slightly at the caller ID but regardless answered it anyway.

"What do you want?"

"Ahh. Aomine-kun, rude as always." The girl said as she laughed a bit. "Don't you miss my voice? We haven't talked face to face in awhile."

"Hmm, and here I thought you would be content with me seeing you tomorrow." Aomine shot back. "It's your birthday anyway."

It was silent for a moment on the other end, and Aomine wondered why he was wasting his time endulging this girl.

"I was just calling to double check. I didn't want you to skip out on me." She admitted before she added. "Why don't I meet you at your class tomorrow? After school?"

"I don't need to be picked up like some girl." Aomine said, his voice obviously annoyed, yet he smirked as he said the next words. "Why don't you go home tomorrow and I pick you up like I said I would? You wouldn't want to go out on a date wearing something like your school uniform, would you?"

"Who said this was a date?" She shot back, but something in the way she asked the question sounded like she was almost hopeful for something.

"Okay." Aomine said, letting out a low chuckle. "I guess it isn't. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"W-wait. I-I mean that if it was a date, it would be okay." She clarified and Aomine could almost see the girls cheeks staining red as she said the words. He found the conversation oddly satisifying for some reason.

"Sounds good then." The power forward said, his husky voice almost a whisper.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Aomine-kun." She managed before adding in. "Thank you for this, I'll make sure you have a good time."

"Hmm, we'll see." He said before adding. "Oh, and one last thing."

"What is it?"

"Wear something sexy."

Aomine hung up right after he said the words, leaving the girl on the other line speechless. After a few moments she slowly smiled, suddenly looking forward to tomorrow and her date with Aomine. As for the blunette he closed his eyes letting himself forget about the events that took place earlier. Kise was still in his thoughts, but luckily it wasn't the only thing on his mind anymore. Oddly he was somewhat looking forward to tomorrow, despite the fact he couldn't seem to get that pretty face out of his mind.

* * *

 

The next morning Aomine dragged himself into the classroom, yawning as he slung his school bag over his shoulder. He scanned the room for a few seconds, noting that the blonde wasn't in his seat yet, before taking his own seat at the back.

Moments later Kise arrived, giving Aomine a small smile before he took his spot.

"Aomine-cchi, you look tired." He noted out loud.

"Didn't get much sleep last night." The blunette informed the model.

"Hmm, did something keep you up last night? Or someone?" Kise asked.

Aomine glanced over to the side, wondering why the blonde was even bothering to ask him a question like that anyway.

"Yeah..." He finally said.

It was silent for a few seconds before he heard the blonde chuckle a bit. "Ohh, I see. You had someone over, ne?"

The power forward didn't say anything at first before he realized what the blonde was implying. Did Kise not care if he was sleeping around again?

"No." He whispered. "Just thinking about someone." He bitterly admitted, its not like the blonde cared either way.

"I see." Was all he heard before the model turned towards his notes and begun to organize the different sheets of paper.

_Just what I thought. Couldn't care less._

* * *

 

Kise didn't say anything to him for the rest of the morning, and from the way the model was pulled off to help with the final touches for the festival next week, Aomine was wondering if the blonde was purposely avoiding him.

**From Kise: [Sorry Aomine-cchi, I can't eat with you today. I'll make it up to you some other time.]**

The blunette frowned as he closed the message and turned towards Satsuki who was shuffling through a stack of papers. She had agreed to eat lunch with Aomine on one condition: he couldn't distract her from her work. Apparently the coach had given the pink haired girl the schedule for the next few weeks. The summer tournament was coming up fast, and Aomine knew the girl was trying to work out a practice schedule that works for him and everyone else on the team, namely Kise.

Aomine didn't care to mention anything about his relationship with Kise as of late, because he knew the girl would try to meddle her way into patching up their problems. He wasn't interested in getting lectured by his best friend.

The rest of the day was uneventful to say the least. However, the power forward didn't mind all that much, and at the end of the day Aomine was actually happy to leave school. It wasn't like he particularly cared to go on this date, but really he was looking forward to escape from everything that was related to Kise. Even Satsuki felt overbearing at the moment.

* * *

 

Kise frowned as he helped a few girls move the boxes of uniforms they needed for next weeks festival. He spent the whole lunch helping with the final preparations, but that wasn't what put him in a bad mood. No. He would've been fine chatting with the girls and helping them out with the work if it weren't for the fact that the gossip from yesterday had come up once again.

"I was talking to Misa-chan this morning." One of the girls from the next class over began. "She didn't want to say anything at first, but once I asked her why she wasn't free tonight, she admitted she had a date!"

"Ohh, did she say with who?" Another girl chimed in as they walked along the hallway, carrying the boxes. Kise rose an eyebrow in mild interest wondering if he should really be taking these girls seriously.

"Well, I shouldn't be telling anyone this, she said she was really nervous if things didn't work out, but..." The girl started. "It's Aomine!"

"..."

Kise didn't say anything at first and instead let the reaction of the other girls drown out his thoughts. Most of the girls were disappointed, others envious that Aomine was already taken, but for the most part none of them seemed to be against the date. Kise would bet that the girls were probably more curious about what type of guy Aomine was on a date, and no doubt would they find out through the rumors tomorrow.

"I figured that Aomine would go out with someone like Misa." One of the girls sighed. "She's pretty, smart and has an amazing body. No wonder he fell for her."

"I know! I'm so jealous of the way she always seems to fill out every outfit."

Kise didn't say anything on the matter, instead he simply went back to working. After his dinner with Aomine last night, there was no way he stood a chance anymore. He had been mistaken for the start and from the way Aomine asked that simple question, he could tell the boy was being serious about his relationship with Misa.

_"Hey, I have a question for you pretty boy." Aomine suddenly asked._

_"Hmm?" Kise slowly turned his head back to meet Aomine's piercing eyes. "Sure, what is it?"_

_"Ahh, well..." Aomine begun, feeling completely out of character as he spat out the question. "The thing is, I wanted to know that if someone asks you out for dinner all of a sudden would you consider that a date?"_

_At the time, as Kise looked into the boys eyes, Aomine's face oddly serious all of a sudden, he wondered why Aomine would bring up such a random question. He had tried to piece things together in his mind, and the more he thought about it, the more his thoughts shifted to the earlier conversation the blonde had had with the girls in his class._

_Had Aomine really agreed to a date? If that was true, maybe Misa was the one to ask him out, which meant that Aomine was serious about Misa. He wanted to make sure that he was reading the signs right, because he actually liked the girl..._

_Why else would the power forward ask him this?_

Kise hadn't realized he had stopped walking until he heard one of the girls yelling for him to hurry up. Quickly his cheerful façade appeared again and he ran forward to catch up with them, apologizing for the inconvenience as he smiled down at the girl. They walked along the hallway, back to the classroom before they begun to unpack the uniforms.

Once again Kise's mind drifted back to his thoughts about Aomine. After the question had been asked, Kise had no other choice but to answer it honestly, however he hesitated a bit, trying his best not to make eye contact with the other. He didn't want to see Aomine's reaction, because he was terrified he would see a smile. A smile that would no doubt be meant for the girl Aomine was planning to hangout with tomorrow.

The rest of the time spent there went by fast, Kise all of a sudden didn't want to be in the others presence. He was confused, maybe even a little betrayed but he wasn't going to tell Aomine that. Maybe that's why he suggested they end the outing before it go too late, or why he simply nodded to the other as they parted ways.

Damn, he felt stupid. His hopes had been up, higher than they've ever been due to the fact this would've been probably one of their last times hanging out together before the deal ended. Kise had misguidedly wanted something to happen during this time. A kiss? A touch? If he was being completely honest, maybe even a confession.

How naïve was he?

Friends stayed friends. And lovers stayed lovers, there was no middle ground to this. Considering Misa had been sexually involved with Aomine from the very start, it was no wonder the boy wanted to see if dating the girl would be worth his time. As for the situation with Kise, the model could only conclude the boy had been holding off dating anyone else until the lessons were over. Aomine seemed like the fateful type, and although he probably didn't care much about his sex friends, Kise could tell that the boy took his relationships outside of the bedroom seriously. If he really was interested in Misa it made sense that he would wait to accept an offer from her.

For the rest of the lunch hour he stayed silent.

* * *

 

Aomine stood in front of his mirror looking himself over. He was wearing a plain black shirt with blue jeans, nothing too special yet Aomine knew the simplicity of the clothes made him look good. The darker shirt brought out his eyes and hair and the jeans made the look effortless. He hadn't really cared much to dress up, but considering he had declared the outing to be a date, he decided that it was probably best to look nice at least.

After he had headed home from school, with Satsuki who talked the whole way home, he ended up throwing himself on the bed. He feel asleep not long after and once he came too it was already six. Considering he still needed to get ready for his dinner with Misa, Aomine was glad he woke up when he had.

Once he had fixed himself up, Aomine texted the girl, telling her he would be there in a few minutes. He knew where she lived, considering their past encounters, and more than once did they end up at her house when his parents were home. She actually lived in the opposite direction of his house, but Aomine didn't care too much about picking her up, it was her birthday after all.

Exiting his house, the blunette made sure to look the door behind him and walk out onto the street next to his house. The sun was still up, considering it was springtime and the days seemed to be longer now; however he could tell that soon it would be dark. The walk, all in all, took about ten minutes and once he arrived that brunettes house, Aomine wasted not time ringing the door bell.

He would try to enjoy himself tonight. That's what he told himself.

"Aomine-kun!" Misa greeted him as she opened the door. He was taken back by her looks for a moment, surprised to see what she was wearing, but oddly he liked it. The girl was dressed in a soft yellow colored dress that went down to just above her knees. Her shoes were a tanned brown color pair of sandals and she was carrying a small clutch in the hand that wasn't holding the door.

She was wearing jewellery, but Aomine wasn't one for much detail, so he didn't bother to comment on how they looked. However he could tell that she must have spent a lot of time getting ready considering the way she looked almost like a model. Her hair as well was curled and tied to one side, to fall over her left shoulder.

"You look great." Aomine said after a few seconds. He wasn't staring or anything, but he had to admit the girl looked good. Better than he had ever seen her. Maybe it was because he never had really looked at how pretty the brunette really was? He didn't know why, but he was more than happy to take her hand and lead her out of the house.

"Thanks." She thanked him, blushing a bit as she said this.

* * *

 

They ended up eating at a restaurant not too far away from the place Aomine had taken Kise yesterday. Since the night was quickly approaching, the street lights had begun to flicker on and Aomine took the opportunity to take a hold of Misa's hand. He told himself it was the right thing to do, they were on a date after all.

"It's really nice out tonight." She said as they entered the establishment, a small family restaurant that was now littered with families, friends and couples. Quickly they were seated and given menu, before the waiter left to get their drinks.

"So, how's basketball going?" Misa asked as she looked up from her menu.

"Good. No one can beat me though." He said flatly.

"Oh please, I'm sure that someone can knock you off your high horse once the tournaments start in the summer." She laughed at the confidence in Aomine's voice. It was definitely something he would say.

"We'll see." The blunette said before he added. "Lemme guess, you're gonna come to every one of my games just to see me lose?"

"Oh?" She questioned before adding. "Are you saying you want me too?"

Aomine smirked and rolled his eyes at the comment before continuing. "It'd be a waste of time anyway."

"Cause you're gonna win every game?"

"Hmm, of course." He said with a cocky smile.

The rest of the night went smoothly after that. The couple bantered back and fort, talking about school or what they planned to do after high school. It felt oddly normal to simply just talk about regular things, with no strings attached or double meaning to the words they were saying. Aomine vaguely remembered the last time he was able to talk to someone like this, and frowned as he pictured the face in his mind.

He had almost forgotten. But then again, he doubted getting over someone that easily would be possible. If he really loved the blonde, it would take a while to think of him as just a friend.

Regardless of this, the conversation with the girl wasn't going that bad. He had talked to the girl in the past, albeit right after they had sex most of the time, but still he didn't feel like he had to go through all of the stresses of a normal first date. It was refreshing to enjoy himself for once.

"Aomine, this was great." She said after their meals were done. "I'll be right back, I'm just going to go freshen up." She continued before excusing herself from the table. At that moment, the power forward called over the waiter and whispered something in the mans ear before he nodded and left.

The dinner had gone better than he had expected. He still didn't feel anything towards the girl, at least nothing that could compare to the feelings he had for the model, but he still enjoyed the time out with Misa. Maybe if they actually started to date he would slowly fall for her? He felt slightly guilty to go out with her right after things had suddenly ended with Kise, or had never begun for that matter. But if they really were meant to be, then maybe he would slowly fall for her in time?

"I'm back!" She smiled as she took her seat once again. "I guess dinners over now." she said as she leaned back on her seat.

He could tell she was disappointed that the date was over. "We should head home, right?"

"Hmm, before that." He said before he motioned his head behind her towards their waiter that was currently holding a large brownie, big enough for two, with a candle in the middle. "Thought you'd like dessert."

The girl smiled as she watched the man walk over and place the dessert down before a few staff members surrounded the small table and happily announced that it was her birthday. She blew out the candle moments later before the staff excused themselves and went back to their jobs.

"Thank you." She said as he picked up a spoon. "It means a lot."

"It was the least I could do." He said before he added. "Considering I didn't get you a gift or anything."

The two quickly finished the brownie and Aomine called over the waiter for the check, covering the bill for the both of them before they exited the restaurant soon afterwards. At this point the power forward could guess it was getting late and now there were no signs of the sun anymore, having set already. He grabbed a hold of her hand again as they headed towards her house, silently looking up at the night sky.

"Today was fun." He admitted. He didn't want to sound sappy or anything, but truth be told, he had a good time with the girl.

"I thought so too." She smiled before they once again let the silence of the night take over.

It didn't take too long for the couple to reach Misa's house, and once Aomine stopped in front of her gates, he let go of her hand. "Well, I guess I'll see you around."

He looked down at the girl for a second as he waited for her to respond. He knew this would be the awkward part.

"Aomine-kun, I know that you didn't have time to get me anything..." She began before she looked up at him shyly. "But there was something I wanted."

"Oh really?"

"Y-yes." She stuttered before blushing.

"What is it."

"A good-night kiss."

She shut her eyes out of embarrassment, waiting for a rejection, but to her surprise all she felt were warm lips touching hers. She immediately leaned in to the warmth, wrapping her arms around the taller boys neck as they deepened the kiss. She wanted it to last forever, but sadly it only lasted a few minutes. Each of them coming up for air every few seconds before they became aware that they should put an end to the display of affection.

Eventually they broke apart, looking at one another for a moment.

"Night." Was all she heard before she headed into her house, a smirk adoring her face.


	32. I Know

Kise woke up, dreading the day altogether. Aomine had probably already gone on his date with Misa yesterday night and he wouldn't be surprised to hear if they were officially a couple today. He hated to play the situation off, to smile and wish Aomine all the best, but without a doubt that was probably what the model would do if the power forward told him he was dating someone else now, dating Misa.

Pretending to never care seemed to be the most viable option. From Aomine's view Kise was someone to fool around with, someone to teach because that's what Kise had asked for, not someone to love and hold dear.

It wasn't like the blonde expected a romantic sappy love story, it's not like he wanted Aomine to suddenly realize that he was deeply in love with him, but if the teen could just look at him and feel something that would be okay.

Sadly, Kise highly doubted that that moment had ever occurred in the month they had begun this stupid game. Even in the weeks that they began to their sexual relationship, there must have been nothing but sexual gratification from Aomine's part. Nothing that made Aomine want more, nothing that made him feel like this wasn't just some stupid way to past the time or to satisfy him, nothing that interested Aomine enough to even care to tell Kise that they shouldn't be doing this.

Because if Aomine cared for him as a friend, he should've stopped this relationship the moment their lips touched. He should've told Kise off, tell him that this wasn't the way the blonde would get Kagami, care for him enough to let Kise know that he didn't need to learn how to satisfy a man to get one in the first place.

Yet, Aomine did none of that. Kise had foolishly hoped that maybe it was because the power forward want more than just being friends, or teammates, he wanted to be-

"Ryouta!" he heard the knocking on his bedroom door as he heard his sister's voice on the other side. "Wake up!"

"I am up!" He shouted before he got out of bed and proceeded to get ready for the day.

 

* * *

 

Once the blonde had walked in the front gates of the school, he made his way to his classroom as usual. This morning his sister insisted that she should drop him off at school, however the model tried to tell her otherwise. It wasn't like he was embarrassed that she was driving him, but he didn't want rumors being spread around that he was suddenly being dropped off by an older women or something like that.

"She told me he kissed her after the date." He suddenly heard a group of girls in front of him say, as he walked down the halls. He recognized one of the girls to be the same one that had been gossiping about Misa the day prior during festival preparations.

As he got closer one of the girls spotted him, before she made her way over to greet him.

"Good Morning Kise-kun." She said, politely before the girls around her chimed in with their greetings as well.

"Morning, ladies." He nodded as he smiled down brightly at the brunette in front of him. "What are you girls doing?"

It was normal to strike up a conversation with a few girls every so often when he arrived at school, however this time around he was more interested in what they had been previously talking about.

"Oh, just talking about something we heard about last night." She said, an innocent smile on her face.

"Something you heard about last night?" He echoed before he asked. "And what would that be?"

"I probably shouldn't tell you…" She begun.

"B-but if it's Kise-kun, I'm sure it would be fine." Another girl chimed in, eagerly wanting to please the model.

"Of course." He nodded, leaning in closer to the group before saying in the most seductive voice he could muster. "I wouldn't tell anyone, this says between us."

He watched as the girls blushed slightly before they nodded.

"Well, we were just talking about Misa-chan. She's in class C, lately some rumors have been flying around that she's got a new boyfriend." The girl explained before another one chimed in.

"Remember we were talking about her yesterday during festival preparations?" The brunette said, Kise recalled she was from the same class as Misa.

"Oh, yeah. About how Misa-chan had a date with Aomine-cchi right?" Kise asked, trying to sound like he wasn't bothered by the whole thing.

"Well, she texted me after she came home last night. It was pretty late actually and I didn't think she would even bother to text me since I thought the date wouldn't go very well."

A strange feeling washed over the blonde as he heard the words.

"But she texted me and told me how well it went." The girl said excitedly. "She said he was a complete gentlemen and even walked her home after the whole thing."

The girls behind her begun to talk about how well the date went. They told him that Aomine even surprised her with a birthday brownie at the restaurant.

"And they even kissed!" One of the girls finally said. "Misa-chan said they kissed for a bit after he walked her home."

Kise could tell from the way the girls blushed ever so slightly that she probably told them more than just kissing. The blonde wouldn't put it past Aomine to fuck the girl after the first date, but from the way it looked right now, they probably just made out after the date.

"That's great! Aomine-cchi seems to really like Misa-chan. "Kise said happily. "I'll tell him to treat her right, he shouldn't break her heart."

"Aw, Kise-kun that's so sweet." One girl said, before another added, "I'm surprised that you're still single yet Aomine-kun now has a girlfriend."

Girlfriend. He hated hearing that word in that context.

"Thank you girls, but I'm just too busy right now." He said with a playful pout on his face. "I have school, work and basketball, sadly I have no time for a beautiful girlfriend."

"Well, when you have the time Kise-kun, then maybe we should hangout sometime." The brunette in front of him boldly said, smiling innocently as she looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

"Too bad all his free time will be spent with me." A gruff voice suddenly said from behind him and Kise froze as he felt the large arm wrap around his shoulders. It was too much for the blonde as he looked up to meet those eyes. He could tell Aomine was hiding something behind those eyes, but he didn't bother to comment on it.

Instead he shrugged off the arm and smiled at Aomine, the fakest one he could muster before he asked. "How'd your date go last night?"

The question definitely caught the other off guard and Kise took the opportunity to walk away from the girls and the power forward altogether, heading toward his classroom. He didn't bother to acknowledge the small farewells from the girls, instead he entered the class and took his seat without another word.

It took all but less than one minute for Aomine to come storming into the classroom and slam his hands down onto Kise's desktop. It caught the attention of those around them, however the two boys didn't seem to mind as they glared at one another.

"What the fuck do you mean by that?" His voice as cold as ever, making the blonde want to shrink back into his seat. But he wouldn't.

"Didn't you hear already? People are already talking about you two. Aomine Daiki has a new girlfriend." Kise stated. "I'm happy for you, I wish you two all the best. It was a good thing you got together after our little arrangement."

"It'd be a shame if she found out you were still playing around." Kise whispered loud enough that only Aomine could catch the last part. He was still aware of the eyes on both of them, but no one dared to step in to stop the obvious argument the basketball players were having.

"Hn," Aomine sneered as he leaned across the desk to whisper into the blonde's ear. "I guess that's what you thought it was, playing around, am I just another notch off your belt, pretty boy?"

The words hurt, but Kise stayed silent until Aomine was over with his comments. "I'm sure you're just eager to fuck any other guy now right? After Kagami, would you fuck that friend you played basketball with a few days ago?"

In Aomine's mind, he knew he had said too much already, but from the way Kise flinched, he continued. "Or did you let him do you already?"

"I'd give you a few months and you'd be a used, loose, little slut." Aomine ended, as he backed away from Kise and took his own seat.

The model didn't say anything after he heard those last words, instead he silently waited for the bell to ring and the day to start. After all of those mornings where his conversations with Aomine had been cut off due to the bell ringing, Kise had found it ironic that this time they hadn't been.

Maybe he was being punished?

 

* * *

 

Aomine tried to calm himself down as he shifted in his seat that Friday morning. Kise Ryouta had the nerve to ask him that question, how'd your date go last night, like it was something normal for someone that he fucked less than a week ago to ask.

He was angry that the model not only asked about the date, like he had known the own time, but he had told Aomine he was happy for them. The power forward felt like he was used, like he had been played by some slut that wanted a good time, and maybe that was why he snapped and told Kise off in the worst way possible.

He wanted the other to be hurt by his words.

**[Kise] I need to talk to you after class.**

The message came, and Aomine was slightly surprised that Kise even bothered to text him after that outburst. What the blonde want now?

**[Aomine] What the fuck do you want?**

**[Kise] I just need to tell you something. After that I'll get the fuck out of your life Aomine.**

The blunette didn't have to look up from his phone to know that the blonde was probably livid at this point. He obviously didn't want to talk to Aomine either.

**[Aomine] Where do you wanna talk?**

**[Kise] Rooftop.**

Those were the last messages the two exchanged before they went back to the question the teacher was explaining on the board.

The two waited patiently for the rest of the morning for the lunch bell to ring, yet for some reason Aomine dreaded what the thing Kise so desperately wanted to tell him.

 

* * *

 

Once lunch finally came about, the blonde immediately got up and grabbed Aomine's hand. The power forward rose an eyebrow at the action before he was pulled towards the staircase to the rooftop. Halfway up the staircase, Aomine pulled his hand away from the model and glared.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Not here, wait until we get to the roof." Kise stated before he once again begun to walk up the stairs.

Reluctantly Aomine pushed his hands in his pockets before he as well followed behind Kise up the stairs. Less than a minute later, the two pushed the door open to see the old basketball court in front of them.

"Now tell me, what the fuck do you want?" He finally demanded, fed up with the way the boy was acting.

"Aomine, I'm done with this." The blonde started. "I'm done believing you give a fuck about me. I'm done playing around like one of those sluts you sleep with because I thought that maybe I'd have a chance."

"Hn, so that's it? You wanted to tell me you're done with the little lie you've been feeding me since you woke up that morning?"

"Wha-"

"Or wait, did you think I didn't know you just wanted to get into my pants this whole time." A cold chuckle escaped Aomine's lips before he continued. "Kagami told me you loved me. Some bullshit that was. He probably thought you wanted an innocent relationship with me right?"

"Aomin-"

"But that wasn't it right? You just wanted to play around."

"Aomine!" Kise shouted before looked into the boy's eyes, his own filled with tear threatening to fall. "Is that what you think?"

"I'll admit. I lied, I lied about being in love with Kagami. But don't ever think that I was playing around with you."

"What so you suddenly expect me to believe that you cared about this."

"You don't have to believe anything, but I wouldn't have given you my virginity if I didn't care."

Kise hadn't realized what he had confessed to Aomine until he saw the slightly shocked expression on the others face.

"I knew." Was all he heard moments later.

"What?"

"I knew I was your first." The blunette said as he pushed his hands in his pockets before he leaned back on the wall behind him.


	33. Truth

Kise let the words sink is as he watched the power forward lean against the wall, his expression indifferent. It felt like a slap in the face, like a sick joke that someone was playing with him, yet he was aware that this was reality, and he needed to respond to Aomine's words.

"Well I guess we were both playing each other, right?" he asked, trying his best to hide the unbearable pain that he was currently dealing with. "I thought that I had fooled you into thinking otherwise, but you've been with more people than I have, it was probably easy for you to spot a virgin."

"Both, huh?" Aomine asked as he ignored the confession from the blonde, his lips now in a thin line and Kise could tell that the other didn't like the sound of that. There was a pause before he continued.

"I brought you up here," Kise started. " because I wanted to tell you everything I've kept from you up until now. But it seems like you know more about them than I expected."

"It's not like I cared if I knew that I was your first. I didn't bother confronting you about it because it didn't matter to me."

He was lying.

"If you had feelings for me, or if you wanted to see what it felt like with a guy, it didn't matter, you were just another fuck."

This isn't right.

"So you're saying that you didn't give a shit about whether I was just playing around, you still decided to stay? That it was something you did because you didn't care enough about me to tell me otherwise?"

"That's not-" The power forward began to say before he was cut off.

"You didn't have the fucking decency to tell me to fuck off either." Kise was angry now, his hand slowly curling up into a fist as he could feel his vision slightly blurring from the tears he was fighting so hard to keep at bay. He would not cry in front of this asshole.

"It didn't change the fact that I would get a chance to-"Aomine begun before he walked forward to caress one of Kise's cheeks. "-sleep with a model as pretty as you. Plus, no strings attached to it right?"

He shouldn't be doing this...

Kise slapped the hand away immediately before he glared at the taller boy that was now stood only inches away from him. This conversation felt wrong. He didn't want the conversation to go this way when he had pulled Aomine up here, this wasn't how it was supposed to go, this wasn't how everything was going to end.

He had taken this little game the two of them were playing for granted in the beginning and he probably knew that his intentions when they had first started weren't as pure as they are now, but that didn't change the fact that he was in love with the asshole that was standing in front of him. That it hurt too much to hear about much less see Aomine with someone else.

"There's one thing you don't know Aomine-cchi." Kise said finally. "As much as you think I might be lying, or think that this was just something I did to past the time, it wasn't."

Aomine frowned as he heard the words.

"I'll only say this once to you, because after this I would much rather never to see your face again. I know when to give up, I'm not that naïve to believe that someone like you would care to mess around with me anymore."

The more Kise spoke, the more Aomine frowned, yet the words that came next left the power forward unable to argue.

"I fell in love with you." Kise said, the tears he had been hold back this whole time, slowly falling down his cheeks.

"I know that you don't feel the same way, I'm just another slut to past the time with, but I had to tell you why I cared to waste my time for this past month."

Taking a breath, he continued.

"I don't know when it happened, or why it had to be you, but I fell for you. I'm not going to stand here and list off all the things I like about you, or the way you make me feel when I'm standing next to you, or when I see you play basketball. I'm not going to be a girl that runs after you every moment hoping for you to give me some attention, because I'm not like those girls Aomine. This love isn't some sappy story that you see in movies, and it sure as hell isn't going to end with a happy ending, but I will tell you this..."

"I was happy to be you friend, I was grateful to see you play basketball and I didn't regret you being my first. I love you, or I guess it's better to say I loved you."

The blonde watched as the man in front of him furrowed his eyebrows and he wasn't sure what the other was thinking. He didn't bother to stick around to figure out, Kise left moments later, leaving Aomine to stand there, still processing the model's words.

"Oh, and stay the fuck out of my life." Were Kise's last words before he rushed down the stairs, missing the watchful eyes of a certain brunette that had heard much more than just those parting words.

 

* * *

 

Aomine stood there for what felt like an eternity, however in reality it was only a few minutes. The only thing that finally snapped him out of his daze was the sound of the door opening. .

"Oi, Kise the truth is I-" He said as he turned his body towards the door, however who he saw only made him frown. "Misa."

"Aomine-kun." She begun.

"Did yo-"

"Did I just get here?" She finished his sentence. "No, I got here about the time when Kise Ryouta confessed that he was in love with you."

It was completely silent as Aomine realized that he had fucked up. This wasn't how it everything was supposed to end up. "Who would have thought that the ever so popular model had a thing for the power forward of the basketball team." She laughed almost mockingly.

"But, of course, his heart was crushed by you." She continued as he walked towards the boy, wrapping her arms around him. "Because you're not interested in guys, right? I bet he thought he had a chance with you because he was pretty enough to fuck."

"Oi, shu-"

"But let's be honest, nothing could get you off like a woman's body." She cut him off before she said her last words. "Wonder how much I'd get if I sell this little story to the media? He's pretty popular now, it'd be a shocker to his fangirls."

"Don't fucking dare." She heard the cold words, before she was pushed back.

"Oh? So you're on his side now?" Misa frowned as he back away a bit from Aomine, realizing how his demeanor changed as she said her last few words. It wasn't like Aomine cared about some slutty boy that was trying to get into his pants, right? She was obviously the better option by a long run, it disgusted her to even think about losing the power forward to a guy of all people.

"On his side for what?" Aomine snapped. "This isn't any of your business."

"Then why does it bother you if I go and tell someone about the confession. He means nothing to you right?" She shouted back at him. "If you care about me enough, then what does it matter what happens to him."

She paused for a moment.

"If you don't want me to tell anyone, then be my boyfriend."

"Fuck no." He responded immediately. "Let's get one thing clear, I'm not in love with you."

"I don't care, you'll fall for me eventually." She said as she let one of her hands run over his arm. "Just be my boyfriend."

He paused for a moment as he tired his best not to push the girl off of him.

As much as Aomine wanted to tell the girl off, and tell her that she could do whatever the fuck she wanted, Aomine was well aware about what would happen if Kise's confession got out. From Misa's eyes, Kise was the one that wanted Aomine. She would spread rumors that could ruin the blonde, and to see Kise hurt more after he had told Aomine he had loved him.

Shit, there was not way out of this.

This was fucked up, but Aomine knew that this might be the only way to get out of the situation. If he rejected Misa and ran after Kise to tell him he loved him, that would ultimately lead to the blonde's career and reputation being ruined and as much as Aomine wished that if they were together it would change everything, he had to look at the best option for the blonde.

Love's came and went. But Kise's career was once in a life time. The media was cruel, students were cruel, even teammates were cruel. All of a sudden people would treat him different, they might even be disgusted with him and although Aomine wouldn't give a fuck about what other people thought, he didn't think that Kise getting outted like this was worth it.

So he decided to do the best thing he could for Kise Ryouta, the person he had allowed to leave heartbroken and crying. The words he had told the blonde had hurt the boy more than anything and Aomine knew this was the only thing he could do now that would change anything. Kise would get over him eventually, and as much as Aomine hated the feeling to even thing about the blonde with anyone else, he knew he was at fault as well.

If Kise was telling the truth, which in Aomine's mind there was no doubt he was, then the blonde had watch Aomine play around with Misa this whole time. He had never hid the relationship he had with the girl from Kise, which now that the power forward looked back on it, it was slap in the face to the model. He had made out with her, let rumors about them spread around and even slept with her in the first weeks of his relations with Kise. Eventually he had told her to fuck off, but having Kise stand by and watch him screw around with someone else that whole time was something he regretted now. He had called the boy a slut after he had seen the blonde with other guys, yet he didn't bother to look at what he was doing.

What a hypocrite he was. He didn't deserve someone like Kise. He didn't deserve Kise Ryouta.

With that in mind, Aomine finally responded.

"Fine."


End file.
